The Road To Happiness
by elang4
Summary: Rory and Lorelai still live in the potting shed. They meet Luke much earlier than they do in the show meaning Luke and Lorelai get together much earlier than in the show. This will be a javajunkie. Follow Rory and Lorelai's lives as they live in Stars Hollow and overcome obstacles that life throws at them.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I keep doing this and starting new stories but I would like to assure the loyal readers of The Gilmore Boy that I will keep continuing it. :) I've just been reading some other stories and got inspired to do this.**

 **So Rory is 8 in this and her and Lorelai are still living in the potting shed at the inn. They meet Luke much earlier than they do in the show so Lorelai and Luke get together earlier than they do in the show. It won't happen straight away but this will be a javajunkie! Lorelai works at the inn with Mia still there as her boss and Sookie there as the chef. Luke has just opened the diner. That's it really! Hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 1

"You ready for breakfast sweets?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Yeh do you think Sookie will make omelettes again? I love the way she makes them so fluffy." Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai laughed. "I'm sure she will. Come on, let's go." She said.

Rory grabbed hold of her mom's hand as they walked towards the inn. They bumped into Mia in the reception.

"Well hello girls! You here for breakfast?" Mia smiled warmly at them.

"Yeh! I'm going to ask Sookie if she'll make omelettes again!" Rory beamed.

"Great choice, Rory." Mia smiled. She looked at Lorelai. "Could I have a quick word?" She asked.

"Um sure!" Lorelai said slightly nervous. She smiled at Rory. "Go ahead, hon. I'll be in there in a few minutes." She smiled.

"Ok!" Rory said happily and skipped to the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Oh everything's fine." Mia smiled. "I was just wondering if you'd like a day off today." She said.

Lorelai was surprised. "Day off? Why? I'm scheduled to work, aren't I?"

"Yes but you've been working the last few weekends and I thought it would be nice for you and Rory to spend the day together. I know you miss that as well." Mia said.

Lorelai smiled wistfully in the direction of the kitchen. "Yeh I have missed that." She admitted. "But..."

"Ah ah ah, no buts." Mia said. "You're covered for the day. Go enjoy the day with Rory. I know the diner should be up and running in the square now. Maybe you can go and have lunch there?" She smiled.

"A diner?" Lorelai questioned surprised. "I haven't seen a diner in the square." She said.

"It's the one with the William Hardware sign outside. The son of good friends of mine opened it." She said.

"Ok well if you're sure, maybe we will check it out." Lorelai smiled.

"Good, now go have your breakfast and I don't want to see either of you for the rest of the day." Mia instructed.

"Thanks." Lorelai said sincerely. "You're too good for us."

"Nonsense." Mia said. "Now shoo!"

Lorelai laughed and headed to the kitchen to find Rory already eating an omelette on the counter. "Thanks for waiting!" She exclaimed.

Rory giggled. "Sorry mom! Sookie made one for you too!"

"Well then maybe I can forgive you." Lorelai said. "Hey Sook!" She smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Lorelai!" She smiled back. "Yours is there?" She said pointing to the plate next to Rory.

Lorelai sat next to Rory. "So how would you like the whole day with mommy?" She smiled at her daughter.

"I thought you were working today?" Rory said confused.

"Mia's given me the day off so I can spend it with you."

"Cool!" Rory beamed. "It's been ages since we've spent the day together!"

"Yeh it has. I'm sorry I've been working so much." Lorelai apologised.

"No I understand why you are. I'm always happy to go see Lane or hang out at the inn." She smiled.

Lorelai smiled at her selfless daughter. She had always wanted to give her daughter the life she had always wanted. A life away from all the society snobs and mandatory cotillions and debutante balls. She lasted the first year at home after she had Rory but her mother had hired nannies to look after her and she hated it. She wanted to be able to put her daughter to sleep and be there when she woke up. She was never allowed though, that's what the nannies were for according to her mother. She decided that enough was enough and she wanted a better life for herself and for Rory and wanted to raise Rory her own way so she packed up all their stuff one day and took the first bus out of Hartford. She didn't really know where to go, she just knew she had to get out of Hartford and before she knew it they were here in Stars Hollow. She smiled at the memory of getting off the bus and immediately liking the small town she had arrived in. She asked someone for directions of where they could stay for night and was directed to the Indepence Inn. The rest was history. Mia offered them the potting shed and offered her a job as well. Lorelai was stunned at her generosity.

"Mom!" Rory said loudly, taking her out of her daze.

"What? Sorry hon." Lorelai said.

"What were you thinking about?" Rory asked.

"Just the day we arrived here." She smiled.

"I'm glad you chose this town." Rory said.

"Me too." Lorelai smiled.

"Me three!" Sookie added. "So what are you going to do with your day off?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go to the bookshop." Lorelai smiled looking at Rory's excited face.

"Really?"

"Yep. You can choose one book and then I was thinking we could go for a walk by the lake. Oh and Mia suggested a place for lunch. This new diner that has opened in the square."

"Oh yeh, Luke's!" Sookie nodded.

"Is that what it's called?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh Luke's the owner. We went to school together." Sookie said.

"Cool! Well what do you think of the plan?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Sounds good!" Rory nodded.

* * *

After having spent an hour in the bookstop while Rory looked through every shelf trying to find the best book and then going for a walk by the lake, Lorelai started feeling her stomach rumble and she was starving to crave some coffee as well.

"How do you feel about lunch?" Lorelai asked Rory who was busy throwing some bread for the ducks.

"I think we should have it." Rory grinned.

"Great minds think alike!" Lorelai grinned. "Come on, let's go find that diner."

They headed to the square and Lorelai looked round for a building that looked like a diner. She then spotted the William Hardware sign and remembered what Mia had said. As they got closer, she saw a logo saying Luke's on the window.

"Um mom..." Rory said quietly. "I don't think we should go in there. It doesn't look very friendly."

Lorelai looked through the window and saw Taylor trying to reason with a guy in a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap. She grinned. "Lunchtime entertainment! Even better!" She looked at Rory who was looking doubtful and softened. "It'll be fine, hon. Mia knows the family so he can't be that bad." She said.

"Ok..." Rory said quietly, still not convinced.

They entered the diner and heard some bells jingle above the door, announcing their arrival. They went and sat down at one of the few tables left by the window. Lorelai watched the argument with a grin on her face.

"Luke, all I'm saying is that the hardware sign might put people off. Everyone won't know this is a diner." Taylor tried to explain.

"That was my dad's sign, Taylor! It's staying! End of!" Luke shouted.

"But Luke..."

"No! It's not your business! I mean it, Taylor!"

"You are impossible! Impossible!" Taylor exclaimed and stormed out in a huff.

"Oh Luuuke!" Lorelai called.

"Mooomm!" Rory exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Luke scowled in Lorelai's direction. "I'll be right with you." He grunted and went and took someone else's order.

Lorelai pouted. "But I need coffee and we're starving!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Wait your turn." Luke said annoyed.

"I don't think you understand that I need coffee to live! I need it now. Pleeeeeease!" Lorelai pleaded.

Luke scowled over at her but said nothing.

Lorelai looked round and saw Miss Patty at the next table and there was a newspaper on her table. "Can I borrow that?" She asked.

"Of course sweetheart." She replied enjoying the show.

Lorelai smiled her thanks and went to the horoscope section.

"Mom what are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Getting coffee." Lorelai grinned. She looked up for Luke and found him pouring some coffee for one of his customers. "Hey Luke! When's your birthday?" She asked.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"When's your birthday?" She repeated.

"Um, november 6th.." He said.

"Thanks." She grinned and tore out the horoscope for Scorpio and wrote something on it.

Luke eventually went over to their table.

"Here!" She smiled handing it to him.

"Are you trying to be annoying?" He grunted.

"Yes!" She grinned. "Just read it!"

Luke sighed and looked down at piece of paper. It read, _You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she will go away._ "You're crazy." He said but gave her a mug and poured some coffee in it.

"Thanks! Keep that in your wallet. You never know, it could bring you luck. I'm Lorelai by the way." Lorelai beamed.

"Would your sister like anything?" He asked glancing at Rory.

"Oh she's not my sister. She's my daughter. Rory." Lorelai said but then felt a bit nervous about his reaction.

"Oh." Luke said obviously a bit shocked. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Rory, would you like anything?" He asked.

"Um coffee?" She asked. She saw her mom try and hide her smile.

Luke glared at Lorelai. "You let your daughter drink coffee? She's too young." He ranted.

"Oh no, she doesn't. I was just joking.." Rory said meekly. "Sorry.."

"Yeh she's not allowed it until she's 13." Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "That makes me feel much better." He said sarcastically.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Rory asked shyly.

"Sure." Luke said writing it down. "Any food?" He asked.

"Two burgers and fries." Lorelai said.

"Coming up." Luke said walking back to the counter and kitchen.

"Mom, do you have to annoy him?" Rory exclaimed.

"It's fun!" Lorelai grinned. "He loved it really."

"Yeh, it really looked like that. "Rory said sarcastically.

Luke watched them as he gave the order to the kitchen and poured some chocolate milk into a glass. Something about Lorelai intrigued him but he didn't know why. He watched her converse with Rory and couldn't help but smile a little when he saw Rory giggle at whatever crazy thing she had said. He walked back over to their table and gave Rory her chocolate milk. "Here." He said.

"Thanks." Rory smiled shyly at him.

"This is amazing coffee! How do you make this?" Lorelai gushed.

"Secret." Luke said.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone."

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm working." He said trying to sound annoyed but something was making him stay there. He never talked to his customers this much but these two were different.

"It will only take a minute." Lorelai pleaded.

"Fine." He said.

"What's your favourite colour?" She grinned.

Rory giggled.

"That's what you wanted to ask me?" Luke asked somewhat amused.

"Well it's a standard question." Lorelai shrugged but had a twinkle in her eye.

"Blue." He said.

"Cool!" Lorelai grinned. "Now go check on our food because we might faint any moment."

Luke looked at Rory who hid her smile when she realised he was looking at her. "Is she always this bossy and annoying?" He asked.

"Yep!" Rory nodded.

"God help me." He muttered. "I feel for you." He said but gave Rory a slight smirk.

Rory giggled suddenly feeling a bit more comfortable with him. "Thanks." She grinned.

Lorelai gasped. "Hey!" She said indignantly as she watched Luke walked off to the kitchen.

After finishing their burgers, Lorelai walked up to the counter to pay. "Hey." She smiled at Luke. "You'll be happy to know we're leaving so can I pay?"

"Don't worry about it. First customers are on the house." He said waving away her money.

"What? Really?" Lorelai asked surprised.

 _Yeh really?_ Luke thought. "Um yeh.."

"Oh ok. Well thanks." Lorelai smiled. "And I'm sorry about earlier. I was just messing with you." She said somewhat shyly.

Luke suddenly saw the vulnerability of the woman stood infront of him. He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it." He reassured her.

"It was nice meeting with you. Mia suggested this place." Lorelai said.

"You know Mia?" Luke asked interested.

"Yeh I work for her at the inn. She told me you'd recently opened."

"Oh right. Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around." He asked.

"Not really. I came here when Rory was 1. Mia helped me out big time. She gave me a job so I could have money to look after Rory and she gave us somewhere to live." She explained.

"At the inn?" He assumed, whilst wondering where her parents were.

"Um...yeh..." Lorelai said, embarrassed about admitting they lived in the potting shed.

"Well Mia's great. Tell her I say hi." Luke said.

"I will." Lorelai smiled. "We better get going. Thanks for the coffee and food. It was great."

"See you around." Luke smiled, hoping he would.

"Really?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "After spending ages telling me I was the most annoying person you'd ever met." She smirked.

"Yeh well you brought entertainment to the day." He shrugged.

Lorelai grinned. "See you around then."

Luke watched her go back to the table to get Rory and then held Rory's hand as they headed to the door. Rory turned round and smiled at him, giving him a wave. He waved back and smiled as he saw her grin. He watched them as they walked across the square.

* * *

"You were right, mom. He wasn't too bad." Rory grinned as they walked back to the inn.

"I think we've definitely found our place to eat." Lorelai smiled.

"Definitely! That burger was amazing!" Rory agreed.

They arrived at the inn and decided to spend the rest of the day to just relax outside in the sunshine. They went to the potting shed to get a blanket and Rory grabbed a book to read while Lorelai grabbed a magazine.

"Will you be ok for a couple of minutes?" Lorelai asked as they laid the blanket down. "I just need to go talk to Mia."

Rory settled down on the blanket and opened her book up. "I'll be fine." She smiled.

"I won't be long. Don't move from here, ok?" She said.

Rory nodded. Lorelai smiled as Rory immediately got engrossed in her book and headed towards the inn and went in. She spotted Mia behind the reception. "Hi Mia!" She smiled.

"Now I thought I told you I didn't want to see you in the inn today." She smiled.

"I know, I know. We're out relaxing by the lake. I just wanted to say we went by that diner you suggested." Lorelai smiled.

"Ah did you meet Lucas?" Mia smiled.

"Lucas?" Lorelai smirked.

"Yes Lucas. I know everyone calls him Luke but his mom always called him Lucas so I stick with that." She said.

"Oh right. Yeh I think he found me annoying." Lorelai grinned.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Mia joked.

"Hey!"

Mia laughed. "He's a good one, that one." She smiled.

Lorelai nodded. "He told me to tell you hi by the way. Oh you didn't tell me that first customers are on the house there? I would have ordered much more!" She grinned.

"I didn't know that. I haven't heard about that." Mia said.

"Oh.." Lorelai said confused. "Um well I better get back to Rory. Thanks for the day off again. We've had fun."

"I'm glad." Mia smiled.

Lorelai headed back to Rory who was lying down, still reading. She lay down next to her and grabbed her magazine but her thoughts kept going to Luke. _Why would he say first customers are on the house when he didn't do it to anyone else?_ She then felt herself smiling as she remembered how Luke joined in with the banter nearer the end, probably just to get her to shut up, but it was fun. He was even nice to Rory which always puts that person in her good books. She remembered Mia's words that he was a good one and how she knew his parents. She then started to wonder why Mia had said that in the past tense and remembered how angry Luke was at Taylor who wanted him to take down what was obviously his dad's sign on the door. She closed her eyes and found herself taking a nap.

After a couple of hours basking in the sunshine, they had dinner at the inn with Mia. They then headed back to the potting shed and Rory went into the curtained off bathroom to have a bath while Lorelai got ready for bed. Rory appeared after a few minutes, though.

"Mom, there's no hot water." Rory said.

"What? But it was working this morning." Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory shrugged. "All that's coming out is freezing cold water."

"Urghh...ok hon. You skip your bath tonight then and I'll get it sorted tomorrow." She sighed, thinking how the hell she could get it fixed. She couldn't afford getting a plumber. They always ripped you off. She would have to talk to Mia tomorrow and ask her advice.

Rory got changed into her pyjamas and then snuggled up to her mom in bed and both fell to sleep pretty quickly after having quite a busy day.

 **So what do you think? Worth me continuing? Please review and let me know what you think! I would really appreciate your feedback, good or bad! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you're enjoying this! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

The alarm clock woke Lorelai and Rory the next morning.

"Come on hon, you need to get ready for school." Lorelai said.

"I haven't had a wash." Rory groaned sleepily.

"I know, sorry. I'll get it fixed today, I promise." She reassured her even though she had no clue how she was going to do that.

Rory got up and got her rucksack ready. "Can we go to Luke's for breakfast? It's on the way to school." Rory asked.

"Um sure. I don't see why not." Lorelai said. "Hey, what do you want for your birthday this year?" She asked knowing her birthday was the following week. "Anything specific?"

"Oooh can I have a bike?" Rory asked excitedly. "Lots of the children at school have bikes."

Lorelai's heart sank. There was no way she would be able to afford to buy a bike. She hated having to let her daughter down.

They headed to the square and stopped at Luke's on the way to school. They sat down at the same table they were at the day before. Lorelai looked around for Luke but couldn't see him.

"What do you fancy?" Lorelai asked.

"He does pancakes!" Rory grinned. "Can we have pancakes?"

"Sure." Lorelai smiled.

"What can I get you?" A voice said.

Lorelai looked up and saw Luke standing there. "Hey! Um two lots of pancakes please and a large coffee." She smiled but Luke noticed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Lorelait turned to Rory. "Drink hon?"

"Oh um orange juice please." Rory said.

"Coming up." Luke said going off.

* * *

After they had finished their breakfast, Rory looked at her watch. "I have to go, mom."

"You go ahead." Lorelai said. She felt comfortable with Rory crossing the square to go to school as she could see the school from where she was sat. "Be careful crossing the road though." She warned.

"I will. Bye mom!" Rory smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day." Lorelai smiled. She watched Rory carefully cross the roads and smiled as she saw her meet up with Lane outside the school and then disappear in together.

"You want anything else?" Luke asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh um another coffee would be great thanks." She smiled.

"That stuff will kill you." He grunted going to get the coffee jug.

He returned to the table and poured her some more. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised. "Yeh I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Ok. It's just you're not being annoying which sort of says something's wrong." He said.

Lorelai had to smile at that. She sighed. "Sorry. Just got a lot of things on my mind. Our hot water stopped working and I need to get that fixed today but there's no way I can afford a plumber and then Rory said she wants a bike for her birthday and I'm going to have to let her down again..." She rambled.

Luke felt sorry for her. Anyone could see she was a great mother. "You know...um...I could try and fix your water if you like?" He said hesitantly.

Lorelai looked up at him in surprise. "Seriously? You'd be able to fix it?"

"It should be easy enough if it's just the pipes." Luke said.

"Um that would be great if you could." Lorelai said. "Thanks." She smiled sincerely.

"When should I meet you at the inn?" Luke asked.

"Well I have to pick Rory up from school at 3:30 so maybe around 4?" She asked.

"That's fine." Luke nodded.

"God, that's a load of my shoulders. Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He said. "Have you told Mia though? If it's one of the rooms, surely she can get someone in to fix it?"

Lorelai's heart sank. She realised Luke thought they were staying in one of the rooms. "Um...we don't actually live in the actual inn..." She said embarrassed.

"Oh..." Luke said confused.

"There's this potting shed behind the inn. It was vacant so Mia offered us it.." She said staring at her coffee.

Luke was shocked. He couldn't believe they lived in a shed. "Um..well ok...Should I still meet you at the inn and then you can show me the way?"

Lorelai gave him a grateful smile. "Yeh thanks. I better go. Thanks for the food." She said taking her purse out.

"Oh no, don't worry about that. Save your money for Rory's birthday." He said.

"But you didn't let us pay yesterday either." Lorelai said.

"It's fine." Luke said. "I'll see you at 4." He said walking back to the counter before she could hand him the money.

Lorelai stared after him. She subtly left some notes on the table before leaving.

* * *

"Mom!" Lorelai looked up to see a beaming Rory running towards her with Lane hot on her heel.

"Hey sweets!" She smiled and hugged her. "Good day?" She asked.

"Yeh it was good! We got a new book to read!" Rory beamed.

"That's great." Lorelai smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. She then smiled at Lane. "Hi Lane."

"Hi!" Lane smiled at her.

"We have to rush back today." Lorelai said. "So we better get going so we can drop Lane off."

"Why do we need to rush?" Rory asked.

"Luke's meeting us at the inn to take a look at the water for us and hopefully fix it." She said.

"Luke? From Luke's?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smirked. "Yes Luke from Luke's."

"Oh ok." Rory said.

They dropped Lane off and then headed back to the inn where they found Luke talking to Mia in the reception.

"Ah here they are!" Mia smiled.

"Sorry we're late. I forgot that we had to drop Lane off first." Lorelai apologised.

"It's ok." Luke said.

"So...um...I'll show you the way." Lorelai said hesitantly before leading Luke round the back of the inn towards their home.

Lorelai unlocked the door and they went in. She saw Luke looking round and she could feel judging her. "I know it's not much but Mia's not charging us anything for it and we made it our own..." She said.

Luke saw Lorelai looking embarrassed. "It's nice." He smiled. "So I'll go look at the pipes."

Lorelai smiled after him. "Thanks."

Rory sat down on the sofa with her new book and started reading.

After about 15 minutes, Luke stood up and ran the taps and tested the water. "All fixed." He said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked. "Oh my god, thank you so much!" She said.

"No problem." Luke smiled. He saw her reaching for her purse again. "No, no money needed." He shook his head.

"I want to pay you. I'm not a charity case." Lorelai said stiffly.

Luke sighed. "Ok."

Lorelai handed him a couple of notes. "You don't have to feel sorry for us. I want to pay my way."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was judging you or anything." He said. "My sister had a kid probably around the same age as you did." He explained.

Lorelai relaxed a bit then.

"She ran away with her son and I felt useless thinking I couldn't help them." He admitted. "I just want to help. That's all."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Sorry. I just get a bit defensive sometimes.."

"I understand." Luke assured her.

He looked around the shed and then spotted all or Rory's books in a pile on the floor. "You like to read?" He asked her.

Rory looked up and nodded. "I love it!" She grinned.

"You'd get on well with my nephew then." He smiled. "He's a bookworm, just like you."

"Really?" Rory asked interested. "Does he live around here?"

"Um no, he's in New York with his mom. I don't see them that much but I know he loves to read because whenever he does come to visit, he always brings a big bag of books with him." He said.

Lorelai watched them interacting and smiled. Rory was always shy with strangers but she noticed that she had relaxed around Luke quite quickly. He made her feel relaxed. "Anyway, thanks Luke, again." She smiled.

"No problem. I'll get going." Luke said. "See you around." He smiled at Rory. "When I see my nephew next, I'll let you know and maybe you can meet him."

Rory nodded and smiled. "I'd love to!"

"Good." Luke smiled. "Well have a nice evening."

"Bye Luke." Lorelai smiled, watching him leave.

* * *

The next day, Rory having breakfast with Sookie in the kitchen while Lorelai was talking to Mia.

"So did Luke fix your water problems?" Mia asked.

"Yeh he did it really quickly." Lorelai smiled.

"That's good. His dad used to be the handyman here so I guess Luke learnt it from him." Mia explained. "You two seem to be getting along?" She smiled.

Lorelai blushed a bit. "It's not like that. He's nice. He's nice to Rory." She said.

Mia just smiled. "He's a good one. Just like his parents were." She said somewhat sadly.

"His dad...was he William?" Lorelai asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Lovely man." Mia said.

Lorelai wasn't sure if he was prying but she wanted to know. "Luke's parents...you keep talking about them in the past tense..." She said.

Mia smiled sadly. "Luke lost his mom when he was a kid. She was in a car accident. They were such a close family, it really devastated them all. Luke tried to stay strong for his dad but he was hurting just a much. He was trying to keep his sister out of trouble as well. When she announced she was pregnant, Luke stood by her the same as William and slowly they united and tried to move forward. When Liz had her son though, she started staying out late and left Jess with Luke and her dad a lot. William loved Jess so loved spending time with him. That's why it broke him when Liz announced she was going to New York with Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess' dad. However, Jimmy ran off quite soon after and Liz was left alone with Jess. William then started getting ill but she said it was too hard for her to deal with so she stayed in New York with Jess. So that left Luke caring for his dad. He sacrificed so much, that poor boy. He got accepted into a good college but he turned it down to look after his dad."

"Poor Luke..." Lorelai said sympathetically. She hadn't realised what Luke had had to go through.

"William got worse and passed away a few years ago." Mia said sadly. "Luke withdrew from everyone. He was so close to his dad that he didn't know how to cope without him. He eventually decided to change his dad's hardware shop into a diner due to the persuasion of a family friend."

"Wow...That's why he has that sign above the door." Lorelai realised.

Mia nodded. "And he's kept all his dad's things on the wall and shelves as well and he sleeps above the diner in what was his dad's office."

"It must have been hard for him." Lorelai said quietly, seeing Luke in a new light.

"He's a good man. He's just not that sociable. He prefers to keep himself to himself. That's why I was happy when I heard you two had been talking. He seemed much happier than he has been in ages." Mia smiled.

"Really?"

"I've not seen smile for quite a while." Mia admitted. "It's nice to see."

Lorelai smiled. "Well I better go get something to eat and then get Rory to school. I should be back at 9 to start my shift."

"That's fine. Give Rory a kiss from me." Mia smiled.

"I will." Lorelai smiled disappearing into the kitchen.

Mia smiled watching her, hoping that maybe Lorelai could be the person to help Luke.

* * *

Lorelai popped into the diner quickly after she had dropped Rory off at school. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Luke behind the counter. She walked up to him. "Hi." She smiled.

"Oh hey." Luke said.

"I..um..just wanted to thank you again for yesterday." She said.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm glad I could help." He said. "You want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. Just a coffee to go. I have to get back to the inn for my shift." She said.

"Sure." He said pouring some coffee into a to go cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled. "See you around." She grinned.

Luke smiled back and nodded. "See you around."

 **So I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope you're enjoying reading it! Review and let me know what you think! I love hearing your comments. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt on a roll so here's another chapter! :)**

Chapter 3

The week came and went. It was 4:03am in the morning. Lorelai looked to her side and smile as she saw Rory peacefully sleeping beside. She gently woke up. "Hey birthday girl.." She smiled.

Rory slowly squinted her eyes open. "Mom.."

"I can't believe you're 9 already. How have you found your life so far?" She asked.

"I think it's pretty good." Rory smiled, snuggling into her mom.

"I agree. Do you know what? I think you're the greatest friend I could ever had and an amazing kid." Lorelai smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." Rory said back sleepily.

Lorelai laughed. "Thanks for the conviction, sweets."

Rory giggled. "Sorry.." She closed her eyes again as her mom started the story of the night she was born.

* * *

Rory woke up a few hours later a bit more awake.

"Happy birthday hon!" Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks mom!" Rory grinned. "Can we go to Luke's for breakfast before school again?"

"Sure!" Lorelai smiled. "Let's go to the inn first though. I'm sure Sookie and Mia want to see you."

"Ok!" Rory smiled happily.

They headed to the inn and Mia instantly greeted them. "Happy birthday Rory! Wow I can't believe you're 9 already!"

"Thanks Mia!" Rory beamed. "Are you coming to the party after school?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it!" Mia smiled warmly.

"Rory!" Sookie smiled coming out of the kitchen. "Happy birthday kitten!" She smiled.

"Thanks Sookie!" Rory smiled hugging her. "We're going to Luke's for breakfast. Do you want to come?"

"I can't, sorry. But I will see you at your party." Sookie smiled. "Your mom's parties are legendary. Let's just hope the clown isn't arrested this year."

Rory giggled.

Lorelai and Rory then said goodbye and headed towards the square and to Luke's. They headed in and Rory saw a table with a chocolate cake and some balloons blown up on it. "Is it someone else's birthday today?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so." Lorelai said.

Luke then appeared. "Happy birthday Rory." He smiled.

"Thanks!" Rory smiled. "Is it someone else's birthday today?" She asked, pointing to the table.

"Nope." Luke said. "Only yours."

Rory stared at Luke. "All that's for me?" She asked.

"Yup." Luke said.

"Thanks!" Rory beamed and ran over to the table and started on the cake.

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "You didn't need to do that."

Luke shrugged. "She's a good kid. She deserves cake and balloons."

Lorelai smiled. "Well thanks." She said walking over to the table.

They enjoyed their breakfast and demolished the cake between them. They were about to leave when Rory ran up to the counter. "Um Luke?" She said shyly.

"What's up Rory?" He asked.

"Um...mom's throwing a party after I get back from school. Would you like to come?" She asked.

Luke looked at her in surprise. He knew he was short staffed this afternoon but then he saw the hope in Rory's eyes and knew he couldn't say no. "Sure. Thanks for the invitation." He said.

Rory grinned. "See you later!" She said and ran back to her mom and headed to school.

* * *

After school had finished, Rory excitedly went back to the inn with her mom.

"Mom, has dad rung yet? He said he would today." She asked excitedly.

"Um no not yet hon. I'm sure he will go. He would have known you were at school today." Lorelai said trying to be enthusiastic. Chris wasn't the most reliable and she hated him for letting their daughter down. Rory would get so excited and then he would let her down and Rory would get really upset. It wasn't right.

They arrived at the inn and Rory beamed when she saw all the decorations hanging up.

Soon the party was in full swing and most of the town had come for it. They all loved Rory and wanted to celebrate with her. Lorelai stood with Mia at the side and smiled as she saw Rory happily chatting with Lane.

"I just wanted to check with you about something. I got Rory a present but I don't know how you're going to take it." Mia said.

"Why?"

"I got her a bike." Mia said.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"I don't have to give it her but I know she wanted one and I know you were worried because you couldn't afford one. I don't want to step on your feet or undermine you." Mia said.

Lorelai felt her eyes fill up. "Mia, that's so generous of you. Thank you. Rory will love it."

Mia smiled. "Well every kid should have a bike."

Lorelai smiled.

Rory then ran up to her. "Mom! Has dad rung yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Um not, not yet." Lorelai said, hating Chris when she saw how Rory's face fell. "How about you try calling him? You know where his number is." She suggested.

Rory nodded and ran off to give him a call. About 5 minutes later, she came back somewhat dejectedly. "His number's been disconnected. Again." She said sadly.

"Oh hon. I'm sorry." Lorelai hugged her. She then looked up and saw Luke wandering it, looking awkward. "Hey look who made it." She smiled.

Rory looked round and her face lit up. "Luke!" She called running up to him, with Lorelai following behind. "You came!" Rory beamed.

"I said I would." Luke smiled.

"I know. I'm just happy you came." Rory smiled.

"How are you enjoying your party?" He asked.

"It's great!" She beamed. "My dad didn't call though." She said sadly.

"Oh...um..." Luke said not knowing what to say. "Sorry. I'm sure he will later."

"His number's been disconnected. He didn't even send a card." Rory said.

Luke's jaw tensed. What kind of father would not contact their kid on their birthday? _Jerk!_ He thought. "Well I brought you a present if you want it now." He suggested wanting to cheer her up.

"Really?" Rory asked surprised.

Lorelai was surprised as well. They'd only known him for a week and he had gotten her kid a present. She saw Rory's face lighting help and she felt like hugging Luke.

"It's out in the truck. Do you want to come see it?" Luke asked, glancing at Lorelai to check it was ok.

"Can I mom?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Of course. I want to see it as well." Lorelai smiled.

Luke led them to his truck and Rory's eyes widened as Luke picked up a bookcase from the back of his truck and put it on the ground. "You bought me a bookcase?" Rory asked.

"I made it actually." Luke admitted.

"You made this?" Rory asked shocked. "Why?"

"Well I figured you'd need somewhere to put all your books." Luke said like it was no big deal.

Lorelai just stared at him with so much affection. He actually made a bookcase for Rory. Noone had ever been that thoughtful before.

"Do you like it?" Luke asked Rory, awkwardly.

"I love it!" Rory beamed and surprised Luke with a hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Luke smiled.

"Hon, why don't you go back to the party and I'll go with Luke to take it to the potting shed?" Lorelai suggested.

Rory nodded and happily ran back into the inn.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "Thank you. You didn't need to do this." She said.

Luke shrugged. "Like I said before, she's a good kid. She deserves it."

Lorelai smiled and surprised herself and Luke by giving him a hug as well. "Thank you for making her so happy."

Luke was taken aback but smiled. "It's no problem."

They walked together to the potting shed and Luke set the bookcase down against the wall. Lorelai admired his handiwork. "This is really good. How did you learn how to do this?" She asked.

"My dad taught me." Luke said.

"Oh." Lorelai said quietly. She turned to face him. "I'm sorry about your parents. Mia told me about them."

Luke just nodded. "So Rory's dad was supposed to ring?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeh. He promised he would ring her today. I should have known he would let her down again. He always does this. He promises her things and then backs out at the last minute. He even sends her birthday and Christmas cards late. Sometimes he forgets altogether and I have to forge his signature." She sighed. "I hate seeing her upset whenever he forgets or lets her down. It's not fair on her."

"I don't understand why he wouldn't want to see Rory." Luke said angrily. "I mean what kind of father forgets about their kid?"

Lorelai shrugged. "That's just Chris. He does what he likes."

"Sorry." Luke said.

"It's not your fault." Lorelai said. "We better get back to the party. Thanks again for this, Luke."

"It's no problem. It's her birthday. I wanted to give her a present." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled back and for a moment they were just staring at each. "Um...we should go.." Lorelai said.

"Oh yeh.." Luke said and followed her back out and back to the inn.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai smiled as she watched Rory organise her books into her new bookcase. Rory was much happier after Luke had come. Lorelai thought back to the moment she had with Luke standing right where Rory was. _Did they even have a moment or was she imagining it? I've only known Luke a week but it feels longer than that. Why does just thinking about him make my heart flutter?_ She tried to break out of thoughts and think of something else but she couldn't. She hadn't date many men. The men she had dated did a runner as soon as they heard she had a daughter. _Woah, wait a moment! Am I really thinking about dating Luke?_ Loreli took a deep breath and picked up a magazine and tried to read it to keep her mind off things.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Trying to get Luke and Lorelai together gradually so please keep with me! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Am on a roll today so here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your support so far! :)**

Chapter 4

It had been a month since Lorelai and Rory had gone into the diner for the first time and met Luke. Lorelai and Luke had become good friends in that time and the girls were regular customers at the diner. They would go for breakfast and then dinner and occasionally lunch at the weekend.

They were walking in for breakfast and sat at a table by the window.

"But mom you need to go!" Rory said.

"I want to, hon, but the laws say I can't leave a 9 year old home alone. I don't want you to there alone either." Lorelai said.

"It's Stars Hollow. Nothing bad ever happens here. I would just read and you could lock the door. I'd be fine." Rory said.

"I'd still worry though and then that would ruin the evening which would sort of defeat the point." Lorelai said.

"I guess.." Rory said dejectedly. "Sorry...you never get to go out and have fun."

"Oh sweets, it's not your fault." She reassured her.

Luke came over to their table. "Everything ok?" He asked. He had seen their faces from the counter and could see they weren't their normal selves.

"Sookie and Mia are going on a girls night out tonight but I can't go." Lorelai sighed.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Well considering they are the main babysitters, I have noone to watch Rory." She said.

"I still say I'd be fine by myself." Rory sulked.

"It would be wrong, Rory." Lorelai said.

"Have you asked Babette or Miss Patty?" Luke questioned.

"Yeh. Babette's gone away for the night with Morey because he had a gig and Miss Patty has visitors. Noone's free." Lorelai shrugged. "I'll just have to miss it. I'll go next time."

"But..." Rory interrupted.

"No buts." Lorelai shook her head. "And you're not to feel guilty or bad ok? I know you."

Rory sighed. "Ok..."

"You want your usual?" Luke asked.

"Yes please." Lorelai smiled.

"Coming up." He said.

Luke came over with their orders pretty quickly. He stood there for a moment obviously deciding whether to say something.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked, realising he was still there.

"You know...um...if you want to go with Sookie and Mia tonight...um..I could watch Rory." He offered awkwardly.

"Really?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeh I mean...you should go have fun. Rory could come here." He said. "Only if you want."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment. She was not expecting him to offer to babysit. She looked at Rory who was looking excited. "Well..." She said.

"Can I mom? This means you can go have fun!" Rory said happily. "I want you to go have fun. Please?"

Lorelai was nervous about leaving Rory with someone they'd only known for a month. They had gotten along straight away but she was still nervous. She looked up at Luke. "You sure you wouldn't mind?" She asked.

"I'm sure." He nodded.

"Ok well I guess if it's ok with Rory..." She said.

"It is." Rory smiled.

"Ok well I can bring her round at 6 if that's ok?" Lorelai said.

"Sure. Why don't I make you both food?" He suggested.

"We're going out for a meal so I'll be fine. But if you could feed Rory, that'd be great." She said.

"Sure, no problem." Luke said.

"Ok...well thanks." Lorelai gave him a tentative smile.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Lorelai asked Rory as they walked to the diner in the evening.

Rory nodded. She had to admit, now that it was time she was a bit nervous but she wanted her mom to have fun.

"Because it would be ok if you weren't. I mean, I know you don't know Luke that well." Lorelai said.

"I'm fine." Rory said. "Honestly. And I do know Luke. We see him practically every day. I want you to have fun."

"You're sure?" Lorelai asked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." She said.

They entered the diner to find it pretty much empty except for a few customers who were just finishing eating. Luke came out of the kitchen when he heard the bells and smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Lorelai smiled.

"Hi!" Rory said.

"Don't worry, I'll close once everyone's finished." Luke said gesturing to the customers. "You want to eat something?" He asked Rory.

"Burger and fries?" Rory asked.

"You are your mother's daughter." Luke grunted.

"Thanks." Rory grinned.

"So..um...I should get going. They're waiting for me at the inn." Lorelai said.

"Oh right...sure go." Luke said. "Have a good time."

"Thanks." She said. She turned to Rory and gave her a hug. "If you need me at all, just call ok?"

"I'll be fine mom. Please don't worry. I want you to have fun." Rory insisted.

Lorelai smiled at her insistence. "Ok."

"Promise?" Rory asked doubtfully.

"I promise." Lorelai smiled and gave her another hug. "Be good."

Rory nodded.

"Ok, um bye Luke!" She called, causing Luke to appear from the kitchen. "I should be back no later than 9."

He could see the nervousness in her face. He nodded. "That's fine." He smiled.

Lorelai hesitated a second and then slowly made her way to the door.

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke said.

Lorelai turned around.

"I won't let anything happen to her." Luke said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled. "I know." She said. "I'll see you later. Thanks again for this."

"See you later." Luke smiled and watched her leave.

He then suddenly a bit awkward when he realised it was just him and Rory. Sure he had talked to her before but Lorelai had always been there. "Um..you can sit at the counter if you want. I just need to go cook your burger." He said.

"Ok." Rory said equally awkwardly and shyly.

"You'll be ok for a few minutes?" He asked.

Rory nodded. "I've brought some books to read for school." She said.

"Ok. Well I'll be out in a bit." Luke said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai, Sookie and Mia had gone to a restaurant for the evening. They were sat after having ordered their food.

"She'll be fine." Sookie assured Lorelai. She could see her friend worrying.

Lorelai sighed. "I know. It's just weird. I've only ever left her with you or Mia. I've known you two for years."

"Luke will take care of her." Mia assured her. "Now stop worrying and let's enjoy our meal." She smiled.

"Sorry." Lorelai said sheepishly.

"You know Luke defended me at school once." Sookie said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked interested. "What happened?"

"Well this jerk was making fun of my weight and stuff. Luke overheard him and told him to back off and leave me alone. We weren'teven that close really but it felt nice." Sookie smiled.

Lorelai smiled at hearing that. "I'm glad he defended you."

"I mean I know he's not the most sociable guy in the world and people call him a grump but he's a good guy." Sookie shrugged.

"He is a good guy. I've known him since he was born." Mia nodded.

Lorelai relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid."

"It's only natural to worry but I can assure you, Rory will be fine." Mia smiled.

Lorelai let out a breath. "Well then let's enjoy our meal." She smiled.

* * *

Luke was finished closing up after his last customers left. He then went and cleaned the kitchen. He checked on Rory who was writing some notes for school. He spotted some baking trays in the kitchen and had an idea. He awkwardly walked out. "Hey Rory?" He said hesitantly.

Rory looked up. "Yeh?" She asked.

"How do you fancy doing some baking? I was thinking about making some brownies. Do you want to help?" He asked.

Rory's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeh, only if you want to." He said.

"I want to!" Rory grinned. "Can we make some for mom?"

"Sure!" Luke smiled.

Rory excitedly got down from the stool and ran round. She suddenly stopped though. "Am I really allowed in the kitchen?" She asked cautiously.

Luke chuckled. "Yes you can but don't tell your mom! Otherwise she will want to."

Rory giggled and followed him into the kitchen. She listened carefully to Luke as he explained how to make the mixture.

"So now I just stir it all?" Rory asked.

"Yep, stir it until everything's mixed in and then we can put it into the baking tray and into the oven." He said.

Rory nodded and stirred the mixture with a wooden spoon. She smiled when it all mixed it. "I did it!" She said excitedly. In all the excitement, she accidentally knocked over the bag of flour causing some flour to go on the floor and even some on Luke's flannel shirt. She gasped. "I'm sorry!" She said upset.

Luke could see she was close to tears so he quickly took some flour and threw it at her. "Now we're even." He smirked. He smiled when he heard her giggle. "Come on, let's get this into the oven." He said.

He helped Rory pour the mixture into the baking tray and then he put it in the oven.

"How long will they take?" Rory asked.

"Not long. About 15 minutes." Luke said. "Why don't you finish your reading while I clean up in here and then we can take the brownies upstairs?" He suggested.

"Ok." Rory smiled and went back to the counter.

20 minutes later, they were upstairs and Rory was able to taste the brownies they had made. "They're so good!" She grinned.

"I'm glad." Luke smiled.

Rory looked round. "So this is where you live?" She asked.

"Yep. It used to be my dad's office. I turned it into an apartment for me." Luke said. "So...um...I've got a tv if you want to watch some?" He said awkwardly. "I don't really have much up here, sorry."

"It's ok." Rory smiled. "Tv's fine."

"Although, I think I might have some boardgames somewhere..." He said getting up and going to the closet. "My dad used to have them up here for me and Liz."

"I really don't mind watching tv..." Rory said shyly, not wanting to force Luke to play games if he didn't mean to.

"Ah ha!" Luke said as he brought out Monopoly. "We played this a lot."

"I love Monopoly! I always beat mom because she gets greedy and buys everything." Rory grinned.

"Well then let's play." He smiled bringing it over to the table.

"Really? You want to play? I don't want to force you..." Rory said shyly.

"I want to play." He reassured her.

"Ok." She smiled.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Luke noticed Rory getting a bit sleepy. He looked at the clock and realised it was nearly 9. He wasn't sure what time Rory normally went to bed. "Let's stop and watch some tv for a bit." He suggested.

"Ok..." Rory replied sleepily.

Luke cleared away the game as Rory moved to the sofa. Luke soon joined her and turned it on.

"Ooooh Friends!" Rory smiled when she saw it on.

"I've never seen this." Luke said.

Rory's eyes widened. "Never never?"

Luke chuckled. "Sorry, I don't watch much tv." He said.

"This is so funny!" Rory grinned. "You'll love it!"

They watched a couple of episodes when Rory started falling asleep. Luke looked over at her and quietly got the remote and turned off the tv. He debated whether to move her to his bed or not. He decided to do it as she it wasn't the most comfy sofa. He carefully picked her up and carefully lay her down on the bed. He then went and got a blanket and put it over her.

Soon after that, he heard Lorelai's voice calling his name from downstairs. He quietly went out into the hallway and got to the top of the stairs. "Lorelai! We're up here!" He called.

Lorelai appeared at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him as she climbed the stairs. "How's she been?" She asked.

"Fine. We came up here shortly after I closed up." He said leading her to his apartment. "She zonked out about 10 minutes ago so I put her on my bed." He said.

Lorelai smiled as she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully under a blanket Luke had obviously put over her.

"So did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yeh it was fun." Lorelai smiled. "It's been a while since I've been able to do that so thanks."

"Will you stop thanking me? I've told you it's fine. We had fun." Luke said.

"Fun?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Yes fun. I have heard of that word, you know." Luke smirked.

"Wow." Lorelai joked. She then spotted two brownies on the table. "Oooh brownies!"

Luke chuckled. "Yeh we did some baking. Rory wanted you to leave you some."

"Aww!" Lorelai smiled, picking up a brownie off the plate and eating it. "God this is so good!"

"You're seriously eating that after you've had a whole meal?" Luke said.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Lorelai said.

"Sorry. My mistake." Luke rolled his eyes.

Lorelai smiled and picked up the second brownie and proceeded to eat smirking when she saw Luke's exasperated look. "Well I better get her back." She said. She went over to the bed and gently shook her. "Hon? Rory?" She said softly.

"Mom?" Rory said sleepily.

"Yeh I'm back. Come on sweets, let's get you home and to bed." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok." Rory said sleepily and squinted her eyes open. She stretched and then slowly got off the bed. "Thanks Luke." She said.

"You're welcome." Luke smiled.

"I had fun." Rory said.

"So did I."

"Don't think I didn't notice that I was beating you at Monopoly though." She smirked.

Luke chuckled. "Yep I did notice that. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Luke." Lorelai smiled. "And thanks again."

Luke watched them leave with a smile on his face. He realised that for the first time in ages, he had actually had fun. He was telling Lorelai the truth. He usually hated kids but Rory was different. She was polite, funny and thoughtful. He then found himself yawning and realised he was getting tired so he got changed for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"So you had fun?" Lorelai asked as they arrived back at the potting shed.

"Yeh. We baked brownies and then we threw flour at each other. And then we went upstairs and played monopoly and then Luke suggested we watch some tv so I introduced him to Friends. Can you believe he has never seen Friends?" Rory rambled.

Lorelai smirked. "That's shocking. I'm glad you introduced him to it."

"He was nice. We had fun." Rory said. She then yawned as she changed into her pyjamas. "Night mom." She said sleepily giving her a kiss.

"Night hon." Lorelai smiled.

She starting thinking about how she could thank Luke for what he had done. She knew he wasn't really a kid person but he still offered to watch Rory and Rory had obviously had a good time. She changed for bed herself and got in, smiling as Rory immediately snuggled up to her. _It had been a good day._

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Review and let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your support! I'm really enjoying writing this so I'm so happy you're enjoying reading it. :)**

Chapter 5

It was a Saturday and Lorelai and Rory were leaving the inn for their daily breakfast at Luke's when Mia stopped them.

"Would you mind giving this to Lucas?" Mia asked giving them a wrapped present. "And wish him a Happy Birthday from me." She smiled.

"It's his birthday?" Lorelai asked surprised. "He didn't say anything..."

"Oh well he doesn't like too much fuss. Noone in the town really knows when his birthday is and that's the way he likes it." She said.

"Oh well ok.." Lorelai said taking the present.

They headed off to the square.

"Mom, we can't go in there without a present!" Rory exclaimed worried.

"He wouldn't expect anything from us, hon. He knows we didn't know it was his birthday today." Lorelai assured her.

"But...but he made me a bookcase for my birthday!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to go in there with nothing!" She said stubbornly.

Lorelai sighed. "We need to go give him Mia's present. And eat because I don't know about you but I'm starving and craving coffee." She said.

"You're always craving coffee." Rory pointed out. "Please mom! We have to get him something. Think about how much he's done for us over the past month."

Lorelai sighed. "How about we go in and give him this and say happy birthday and when I get home after working we can go and get him something?" She suggested.

"But what if he closes early?" Rory worried. "Can't I go shopping while you're working?"

"No, I don't want you out by yourself. You're 9, Rory." Lorelai said.

"But..."

"No buts!" Lorelai said firmly.

Rory pouted. "Can I at least stay in the diner while you work then? I could ask for some paper and make him a card or something. Then you could meet me later." She said.

"You want to stay at the diner the whole day?" She asked surprised.

"I'll be fine! It's always packed and Luke will be there to watch me."

"Oh I don't know hon. Luke will be busy working."

"Please mom!" Rory begged.

Lorelai sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Ok but we'll have to check with Luke first."

Rory nodded and they entered the diner. Rory grabbed a free table while Lorelai went up to the counter. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Luke smiled.

"This is from Mia." Lorelai said giving him the present. "She says to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Oh..um..thanks." He said taking the present.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Lorelai asked.

"It's not a big deal." Luke shrugged. "I don't really celebrate them."

"How can you not celebrate your birthday?" Lorelai gasped in mock astonishment.

"I have noone to celebrate it with." He shrugged.

Suddenly Lorelai sobered as she remembered his parents weren't around. "Sorry.." She said quietly.

"It's fine." He assured.

"You can celebrate with me and Rory if you want." Lorelai suggested.

"What?" Luke asked surprised.

"We're great at celebrating birthdays." Lorelai grinned. "Plus Miss Worrier over there is worried about not having a present for you."

Luke looked over at Rory who gave him a shy smile. "Tell her it's fine. You didn't know so I didn't expect anything." He said.

"I did but she's still worried. Which brings me to my next favour..." Lorelai said.

"Favour?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"I have a day shift at the inn today but Rory's asked if she can stay here." Lorelai said, leaving out the bit that Rory wants to make him a card.

"She wants to stay here all day?" He asked surprised.

"Yep. You know how stubborn she is but I said I'd need to check with you first." She said.

"Um well sure. I don't mind. I will have to work though." He said.

"I've told her that and she understands."

"Ok well then sure." He shrugged.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled. "I think she gets bored hanging out at the inn the whole time."

"It's fine. So you two want your usual?" He asked.

"Yes please." She smiled. "Birthday boy." She smirked.

He just shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen.

Lorelai smirked and went back to Rory. "Looks like you can stay here today."

Rory grinned. "Yay! I can make him a card and come up with a list of what we can get him."

Lorelai laughed. "Ok sure. Although I do have an idea already."

"Really, what?" Rory asked.

"You'll see later." She smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, Lorelai gave Rory a kiss and promised to meet her as soon as her shift was finished. "Be good."

"I will! Bye mom!" Rory smiled and watched her mom leave.

She slowly got up and wandered over to Luke. "Um Luke?" She asked.

"Yeh?"

"Do you have any paper and coloured pens or pencils?" She asked.

"Um yeh I should do upstairs." He said confused. "You can go on up if you want. They should be on of the drawers."

"Ok thanks." Rory smiled shyly and headed upstairs to his apartment.

She found the paper and coloured pencils quickly. She looked around his apartment to see if she could get inspiration of what to get him as a present. She couldn't see anything. He didn't really have much as she had discovered when he had watched her earlier in the week. She went back downstairs and sat back down at the table and started making his card.

It didn't take her very long to make the card so she looked around the diner and saw it was full and suddenly knew what her birthday present could be. She shyly went up to Luke and held out the card. "I made this for you." She said.

Luke was touched. "You didn't need to make me a card." He said.

"You made me a bookcase for my birthday when you didn't have to." She shrugged. "I wanted to make you something too."

Luke smiled. "Well I love it. Thank you."

Rory smiled back. "Um do you want any help?" She asked.

"Help?"

"With the diner. I could take orders or something. Consider it your birthday present." Rory smiled.

Luke chuckled. "I'm ok with taking the orders but you can work at the register if you want." He suggested. "So you're the one everyone goes to when they pay their bill."

"Ok!" Rory's face lit up. "Do I get to go behind the counter?" She said excitedly.

Luke smirked. "Yep!"

"Yay!" Rory grinned and Luke set her up behind the counter.

* * *

Late afternoon, Lorelai came back and was surprised to see Rory behind the counter taking money from here. She laughed. "Wow! Luke got you working eh?"

"I offered." Rory grinned. "It was really busy earlier and I didn't have anything to do."

"So you've had fun?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded. "I made him a card as well. Did you get him a present?"

"Yep!" Lorelai smiled showing her a bag she was holding.

Lorelai sat down at the counter until the dinner rush had died down a bit and Luke eventually appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey birthday boy! Got you something!" Lorelai smiled handing over a bag.

"Oh you didn't have to.." Luke said.

"I did have to." Lorelai smiled sincerely. "Plus Rory would have killed me if I hadn't." She smirked.

Luke chuckled and took the bag. He pulled out what was in it and smirked. It was a blue baseball cap.

"I was just thinking if, god forbid, something happens to that one, you'd have a spare." She shrugged. "Plus I remember you saying your favourite colour was blue."

"Thanks." He said sincerely, taking off his current cap and putting on his new one.

"It suits you." Lorelai smiled.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeh it looks good on you." She said.

"Good how?" Luke smirked.

"I..um..I just mean the colour looks good on you..." Lorelai tried to backtrack.

Luke smirked. "Uh huh.."

"Oh so big deal, I said it looks good on you. We're not in fifth grade. It looks good, big deal." She retorted.

Luke smirked. "Well thanks."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we better get going." She said.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Luke asked.

"Oh..um.." Lorelai said.

"Can we mom?" Rory asked. "I'm starving. Working is hard!" She said dramatically.

Lorelai laughed. "Well ok, I suppose we could."

"We got a lots of tips today." Rory said looking down at the money she set aside.

"Keep it." Luke said.

"What?" Rory's eyes widened.

"You earned it." Luke shrugged. "Go buy that book that you've been telling me about."

"Really?" Rory asked excitedly. She looked at her mom for assurance. "Can I mom?"

"Well it does look like you earned them." Lorelai smiled.

"Can I go get the book now? The bookstore shuts soon. I'll come straight back."

"Ok but be careful. I mean it. Look twice when crossing roads." Lorelai warned.

"I will." Rory grinned. "Thanks Luke!" She shouted as she was leaving.

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "Thanks."

"She earned the tips. Everyone loved her." Luke shrugged.

"You still didn't have to do that. You made her happy. Again." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh well she was a big help today." He smiled.

They locked eyes for a moment before Lorelai broke their gaze and looked down at her coffee.

"Thanks for the hat." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do. Plus apparently it looks good on me." He joked.

"Yeh alright!" Lorelai said.

Luke chuckled. He was about to say something when Rory ran back in. "Got it!" She grinned. Luke disappeared to the kitchen to make their food.

"That was quick!" Lorelai laughed.

"I ran there and back." Rory said.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say your ran?" Lorelai said.

"You said to be quick." Rory said.

Lorelai laughed. "I didn't mean you had to run."

"Well you could have been more specific." Rory pouted.

"Sorry." Lorelai laughed.

Luke brought out their food a few minutes later and watched them out of the corner of his eye as he cleaned the counter. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as they both giggled at something Lorelai had said.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 6

Thanksgiving was coming up and that meant one thing that Lorelai dreaded. A trip to her parents' house.

Lorelai was sulking in the diner the day before. "I don't want to go. I can tell them you're sick." She said.

"But I'm not sick." Rory pointed out.

"I know but they don't know that." Lorelai said.

"Mom, it won't be that bad. We go, we eat, we leave." Rory said.

"If only it was that easy.." Lorelai mumbled.

Rory did feel sorry for her mom. Whenever they went, her Grandma mostly, would say things that would upset her mom and then they would fight which would result in them leaving early. "I've got you back." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai smiled at that. "I know hon. And thank you."

"What's wrong with you?" Luke asked.

"I've got to go to my parents' house tomorrow for Thanksgiving and they hate me." Lorelai said.

"They don't hate you." Rory said.

"They do hate me." Lorelai said.

"You know, I'm making a lunch for everyone who doesn't have anywhere to go. You could come if you want? Before or after your parents' thing." He said.

"Really?" Lorelai perked up.

"Yeh. There will be plenty of food." He said. "What time do you have to go to your parents?"

"Evening so we can come before." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok I'll make sure there's a table free."

"Great!" Lorelai smiled.

"It's a miracle..." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I've been trying to cheer you up for the past hour and then we come here and Luke says one thing and then you're suddenly happy." Rory said. She looked at Luke. "You have magical powers."

Rory missed the blush on her mom's cheeks.

"So what can I get you?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Two lots of pancakes please." Lorelai said.

"Coming right up." Luke said going off.

Rory just sat there smiling at her mom.

"What?" Lorelai asked, noticing her staring at her.

"Nothing." Rory smirked.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's just funny that within a minute of you talking to Luke, you're happy again." Rory shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Ok..." Rory smiled.

* * *

The next day, the two of them were back at the diner. They walked in and smiled at Babette and Morey, and spotted Kirk in the corner as well. Luke saw them and smiled, walking up to them. "Hey, you came." He smiled.

"Yep!" Lorelai smiled.

"Here, these are for you." Rory said giving him some flowers.

"What are these?" Luke asked.

"Flowers." Rory said.

"What do I do with them?" He asked.

"Come on, you don't know what to do with flowers?" Lorelai asked.

"I never have flowers." Luke said.

"Put them in a vase full of water." Rory said.

"I don't have a vase." Luke said.

"Well go buy one then." Lorelai said.

"But I never have flowers so I never need a vase." He protested.

"You've got some now so go buy a vase." Lorelai said.

"Why don't you just put them on the counter and we can eat?" Rory suggested. "Otherwise this will go on forever."

"Fine." Luke said. "That table's yours." He said.

Lorelai and Rory walked over to the table and Luke brought them plates of food. He went to walk away but Lorelai stopped him. "Aren't you going to sit with us?" She asked.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Well you asked us to come to food. It's only polite to eat with us." She grinned.

"I'm busy." He grunted.

"Yeh but unless you're expecting anyone else, you're done." Lorelai said. "Get yourself a plate and sit with us."

"Fine." He muttered. "So much work..." He said walking off.

He soon returned with a plate of his own. "Happy now?" He asked.

"Completely!" Lorelai grinned.

"So how's school going, Rory?" Luke asked.

"It's great! I keep finishing the books they give us so they keep giving me new ones!" She beamed. "They said they'd give me some books to read over Christmas as well."

"That's good." Luke said.

As they continued talking, they didn't hear the mutterings from the townies about what a lovely family they would make.

* * *

The evening came and Lorelai drove them into the driveway of the Gilmore Mansion. She took a deep breath and then got out and walked with Rory to the door.

"We go in, we eat, we leave, right?" Lorelai said.

"Right." Rory nodded.

Lorelai sighed and rang the doorbell and to her surprise, Emily opened the door. "You're late." She said disapprovingly.

"Sorry, traffic." Lorelai said.

"Hi Grandma!" Rory smiled.

"Hello Rory." She said sweetly. "Well come on through. We've got a special guest."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes suspiciously and took Rory's hand and followed her mom into the living room.

"Dad!" Rory said happily running and giving him a hug.

"Great..." Lorelai muttered to herself.

"Hey kiddo!" Chris smiled. He looked up. "Hey Lor!"

"Hi." She said.

"Christopher was just passing through so I thought wouldn't it be a good idea to invite him to a family dinner. Isn't this great?" Emily smiled.

"Yeh, just perfect." Lorelai said sarcastically.

They all sat down and Richard got them drinks. Lorelai watched as Rory happily chatted away to Chris. All she could think about was getting out of there as soon as possible.

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed.

"Sorry, what?" Lorelai said coming out of her daze.

"I was saying how Christopher's business is going well. Isn't that good?" Emily said.

"Yeh great." Lorelai said. "Mom, can I have a word in the other room please?" She asked.

"We're in the middle of drinks." Emily said.

"I know but it will only take a minute." She said getting up and heading out of the room.

Emily got up and followed her. "What is so important, Lorelai?" She demanded.

"Why the hell did you invite him here?" Lorelai hissed.

"He was passing through and he wanted to see you and Rory." Emily said. "What's so wrong with that? He's Rory father, he should see her."

"Yeh, he's only her father when he feels like it! He'll promise her something today and then he'll let her down again and I'll have to pick up the pieces. Do you know how upset she was when he didn't ring on her birthday?" Lorelai exclaimed angrily.

"Well he was busy." Emily defended him.

"Yeh, I'm sure he didn't have a minute spare to ring his daughter on her birthday." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Well he does have an actual job, Lorelai." She said condescendingly.

"I have a real job too." Lorelai gritted her teeth. "I work everyday most weeks but I still manage to look after Rory!"

"I'm not discussing this now. Dinner's nearly ready." Emily said stiffly. "Rory deserves to have a mother and father."

"Well I've done pretty well for 9 years." She retorted.

"Emily, the dinner is ready. Are you coming?" Richard called.

"Coming." Emily said. She gave Lorelai a look and then walked off.

Lorelai took a deep breath and followed her. She bumped into Chris on the way. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." Lorelai grimaced.

"We could hear you arguing." Chris said.

"Why are you here?" Lorelai demanded.

"Because I wanted to see my girls." He said as if it was obvious.

Lorelai shook her head. "No. We're not your girls. Rory is your girl. I am not your girl."

"Come on Lor.." He said.

"No! You constantly let Rory down! Do you know how upset she was on her birthday?" Lorelai said angrily. "You said you'd called."

"I explained to her that I was working. She understands."

Lorelai snorted. "That's because she's an amazing kid."

"Come on Lor. I'm better now. I want to be in your life. We can be a family. You, me and Rory." He said.

"No we can't." Lorelai shook her head and went to the dining room and sat down next to Rory.

"Mom..." Rory said quietly.

"I'm fine." She reassured her.

"Who's Luke?" Chris asked suddenly as they were eating.

"What?" Lorelai asked taken aback. She glanced at Rory who gave her a apologetic look.

"Rory said she's spent the day with him at his diner." Chris said.

"Oh seriously, Lorelai! How irresponsible are you? Why on earth would you leave your daughter with a strange man who owns a filthy diner?" Emily exclaimed.

"Luke's a friend. Rory wanted to stay at the diner while I worked. He said it was fine. End of." Lorelai said.

"She told me, he's babysat her as well." Chris said.

Lorelai looked at Rory who mouthed 'sorry' at her. She took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "Yes he has. I went out with a couple of my friends and had noone to watch Rory so he offered."

"So while you're off gallivanting you leave Rory with a random person? Anything could have happened! You hear these things on the news the whole time." Emily exclaimed in horror.

"Ok stop right there!" Lorelai said angrily. "Luke's a good friend and he isn't what you're implying at all. Plus Rory had fun with him."

"You could have called me, Lor. I could have come." Chris said.

Lorelai had to laugh at that. "Yeh? With what number? The number you gave us was disconnected."

"Couldn't you just think of your daughter for once in your life, Lorelai?" Emily said disapprovingly. "You have a kid. You don't just leave her and go out and have fun."

"I wanted her to." Rory said quietly.

All eyes turned to her.

"I told her to go." Rory said. "I wanted her to go have fun. She never gets to normally."

Lorelai looked at her daughter adoringly.

"That may be so but as a mother, Lorelai should have known better." Emily said sweetly.

"Ok, we're leaving." Lorelai said, getting up.

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm not going to sit here and get attacked and let a good friend get attacked." Lorelai said. "I do everything for Rory. So thank you for dinner but we're leaving. Come on, Rory."

Rory got up quietly and followed her mom out, hearing her Grandma call behind them. She watched as her mom ignored her and got their coats and led her outside. Rory got into the car when she saw her dad run out to them.

"Lor, wait please!" Chris said.

"We have to go Chris. If you want to see Rory, you can. I've never kept her from you but you better be there for her and not me." Lorelai said.

"Is this about this diner guy? It sounds like you're trying to replace me!" Chris said angrily. "You don't need to. I'm ready to be a family. Please give me a chance."

"No." Lorelai shook her head. "And no this isn't about Luke. He's a friend, that's it. We have to go." She said getting into the car, leaving Chris standing in the driveway.

* * *

Lorelai drove through the square. Neither of them had said anything.

Rory glanced at her mom. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Oh hon, it's not your fault." Lorelai reassured her.

"Dad asked me what I'd been up to. I didn't even think. I just mentioned how I spent the day helping out Luke." She said sadly.

"It's fine. Honestly." She said.

"I think you're the greatest mom." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai smiled at that. "Thank you sweets."

They drove past Luke's. "Hey how about we pop into Luke's and see if he had any rolls left?"

"Ok." Rory perked up a bit.

Lorelai parked the door outside of the diner and then they went in.

"Oh hey!" Luke said surprised to see them.

"I need some coffee.." Lorelai said.

Luke could see she wasn't her normal self and got her some without the normal lectures. "How was your parents'?" He asked cautiously.

"Rubbish." Lorelai mumbled. She turned to Rory. "Hey hon, why don't you run to the video store and get us a fun movie to watch tonight?" She said giving her some money.

"Ok." Rory smiled and left.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Chris showed up." Lorelai said.

"Rory's dad?" Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "My mom was trying to set us up again. He gave me this speech about being ready to be a family again. But how could we when he can't even call his daughter on her birthday?" She ranted.

"How was Rory?"

"Oh she was really happy to see him." Lorelai sighed. "Urghhh this sucks. My mother and Chris just ganged up on me and it got ugly so we left early."

"Ganged up on you about what?" He asked.

"Oh the usual. What a bad mother I am and how irresponsible I am." She shrugged it off. "It's always the same with my mother."

"I'm sorry." Luke said.

"It's not your fault." Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Do you have any rolls left?" She asked.

"You're kidding right?" Luke smirked.

"Nope! We never kid about rolls." She smiled.

Luke rolled his eyes but went into the kitchen and came out with a bag of rolls. "I don't know how you do it."

Lorelai grinned. "We're amazing, that's why!" She joked.

Rory ran back in then. "Got Willy Wonka! I thought it would cheer you up." She smiled.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Great, let's go then. Here's the key. Go get in the car."

"Ok. Bye Luke!" Rory smiled.

"See ya Rory." Luke smiled.

"Thanks for listening to me vent." Lorelai joked. "I needed to."

"Anytime." He smiled. "And for what it's worth. I think you're a great mom."

"Thanks." She said sincerely. "I needed to hear that."

"See you tomorrow?" He said.

"You bet." She grinned.

 **So Chris has made an appearance! Review and let me know what you think of the story! I love hearing from you all and it really motivates me to continue! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews! You've all been lovely! For those who are asking, I am going to continue with The Gilmore Boy. I'm just taking a little break from it. :)**

Chapter 7

"Can I go on my bike today?" Rory asked excitedly. "You're not working today right?"

"Yeh ok." Lorelai smiled. "I've got to go to Dooses' anyway. Call Lane and see if she wants to join you."

"Ok!" Rory grinned and ran and got the phone.

Later that day, Lorelai was walking next to Rory as she rode on her bike. "I love it!" Rory beamed.

"I'm glad. Mia will be happy." Lorelai smiled.

"I can't believe I actually got a bike. It's so cool!" She grinned. "Oh look, there's Lane!"

Lorelai followed as Rory rode towards Lane who was sat on the bench in the gazebo.

"Wow that is one cool bike." Lane gushed.

"I know!" Rory beamed.

"Hon, I'm just going to pop into the market. Make sure you stay here, don't cycle across roads when I'm not with you ok?" Lorelai said.

"Ok." Rory smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was in a pretty empty diner and as he looked out the window he could see Lorelai with Rory who was riding her bike. He saw Rory meet up with Lane and then Lorelai walking off towards the market. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Rory cycle round in circles. He knew that Rory had wanted a bike for her birthday and remembered Lorelai's worry that she couldn't afford it.

He looked back down at the counter as he kept wiping it. When he looked up again, he saw Rory take a tumble off the bike. Before he knew what he was doing, he put the rag on the counter and rushed outside. He rushed up to them. "Rory are you ok?" He asked.

Rory looked up with him with tears in her eyes. "I fell off. It hurts." She sniffed.

Luke looked down and saw she had scraped her knee and it was bleeding. "Ok um you should get that cleaned up. I've got a first aid kit in the diner if you want to come inside.

Rory sniffed again. "My mom's in the market. She'll worry when she can't find me." She said quietly.

"I can go tell her." Lane volunteered.

"Thanks Lane." Luke said. "Come on, let's get you up." He said to Rory. He helped her up and helped her to the diner while dragging the bike with him. He leant the bike against the diner outside and then led Rory inside. He sat her down at one of the tables while he went and got his first aid kit.

He returned with it and knelt infront of Rory. He brought out a anti bacterial wipe.

"Will it hurt?" Rory asked, wiping a tear off her cheek.

Lorelai then came bursting in. "Rory? Oh Rory, hon, what happened?" She asked rushing to them.

"I fell off the bike." Rory sniffed. "I scraped my knee."

"Aw hon.." Lorelai said, sitting next to her and giving her a hug.

"I was just about to clean it up." Luke said. "I saw them through the window." He explained.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"Mom, will it hurt?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked at Rory and then at Luke.

"It might sting a little." Luke said. "But I'm sure you're brave enough to stand it." He smiled. "I might even let you have pie afterwards." He smirked.

"Really? Any pie I want?" Rory asked.

"Any pie you want." Luke smiled. "Just don't let your mom steal it."

Rory giggled.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly.

Luke smirked and started cleaning Rory's knee. She winced a little but she was ok. He put a plaster over it. "There you go. Done." He smiled.

"Thanks." Rory gave him a small smile.

"Now what pie would you like?" He asked.

"Apple please." Rory smiled.

"Slice of apple pie coming up." He said walking off.

Lorelai smiled as she watched him go. She turned back to her daughter. "You feeling better?"

"I hate the bike." Rory mumbled.

"Aw hon, no you don't. You just had a fall, that's all. You'll get better." Lorelai assured her.

"Here two slices of pie." Luke said placing a slice infront of them.

"I get a slice as well?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Well would I have heard the last of it if I hadn't?" He said.

"Nope." She grinned.

"Well there you go then."

"Thanks!" She grinned and tucked into her slice.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were back at the inn as Lorelai had offered to do a couple of hours as someone had left sick. Lorelai was coming down the stairs when she was surprised by seeing Luke come through the front door. "Hey." She said.

"Oh hey." Luke said.

"Um..so..." Lorelai said, not really knowing why he was here.

"I brought some brownies." Luke said pulling out a bag. "I thought it would make Rory feel better." He shrugged.

"Aw that's sweet." Lorelai smiled, touched by his concern. "How many did you make?" She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "There are enough for the both of you."

"Thanks!" Lorelai grinned. "Rory's in the library if you want to go give them to her."

"Oh um ok.." Luke said heading off to the library.

Lorelai followed him quietly and stood at the door while he went in.

"Hey Rory." Luke smiled.

"Oh. Hi Luke." Rory said surprised.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeh it doesn't hurt as much now." She said. "Thanks for cleaning it." She smiled shyly.

"Oh it's fine. Couldn't have you bleeding on the pavement. Taylor would fine you." He smirked.

Rory giggled.

"Oh I made you some brownies." He said handing her the bag.

"Really?" Rory said excitedly.

"Yep. I remembered how much you liked them last time." He said.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"Well I better get back to the diner. Glad your knee's feeling better." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled as she watched him leave.

He bumped into Lorelai in the hallway. "It was very sweet of you to make her brownies." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh well, she deserved them." Luke said.

"And thanks again for looking after her after her fall. I'm not great with blood so I would have been rubbish." She said.

Luke chuckled. "It's no problem." He smiled.

"Well thanks." She smiled. They stood for a moment. "Well I should get back to work as well." She said.

"Um could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked awkwardly. "Somewhere privately." He added.

"Um sure." She said leading him to an empty room. "What's up?"

"I was...um...I was just wondering if maybe someday you wanted to...um...go out with dinner maybe?" He said awkwardly.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me?" He asked.

"Wow..um.." Lorelai didn't know what to say. "I..um..I don't know..."

"Oh it's fine." Luke said disappointed. "I mean it was a stupid idea. I'll get going." He backtracked, trying to leave.

"No, Luke, wait please." Lorelai said.

Luke turned round. "Really Lorelai, it's ok. If you don't want to..."

"No it's not that." Lorelai admitted. She sighed. "It's just I have Rory to consider. I haven't dated many people since I've had Rory. Most men run a mile when they find out I've got a kid."

"Idiots." Luke muttered.

Lorelai smiled at that. "Yeh well not many people are like you. I just...this isn't no ok? I just need to talk to Rory. I need to consider this. This isn't no." She said.

Luke nodded. "Ok I understand that. You'll let me know though?"

"I will let you know." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok..well I better go then." Luke gave her a small smile.

"Oh yeh ok." Lorelai said. "See you tomorrow Luke."

"Yeh see you tomorrow." Luke said and left.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said to herself.

She hurried into the kitchen. She needed to talk to her best friend. "Sook do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Sure hon, what's up?" Sookie asked.

"Um..Luke was just here..." She said.

"Luke? Why?" Sookie asked.

"He brought some brownies for Rory." Lorelai said.

"Aw that's sweet." She smiled.

"Yeh it was. It's just...something happened..." Lorelai said.

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"Luke asked me out." Lorelai admitted.

"What? Oh my god!" Sookie squealed. "You and Luke? Luke and you! Oh my god, this is so great!"

"Calm down Sook." Lorelai laughed nervously.

"You did say yes right?" Sookie asked worried.

"Not exactly.."

"Not exactly? What does that mean?"

"I told him I needed to talk to Rory. I need to consider her in this." Lorelai said.

"But Rory likes Luke, doesn't she?" Sookie asked confused.

"Yeh but that doesn't mean she will like the idea of me dating him. She's always had this idea of me and Chris getting together..." Lorelai sighed.

"Oh hon.." Sookie said sympathetically.

"What if she says I can't date him?" Lorelai said. "I'll have to say no."

"But you want to say yes?" Sookie asked cautiously.

Lorelai smiled a little. "I think I do. I mean I know I've only know him for a bit over a month but he's be so great."

"He is a good guy." Sookie agreed.

"I guess I need to talk to Rory." She said.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks." Lorelai sighed.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai was back at the potting shed with Rory. She watched her daughter reading on the sofa and tried to decide the best way to bring it up. She took a deep breath and sat down next to Rory.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked.

"A book for school." Rory said.

"Oh right...cool..." Lorelai said. She took another breath. "Rory, hon, could you put that down for a moment? I need to talk to you about something."

Rory put her book down. "Talk about what?"

 _This was it._ "Well you know Luke?" She said nervously.

"Yeh I know Luke..." Rory said.

"And you like Luke right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh I like Luke..." She said confused.

"Good. That's good." She said. _God why is this so hard?_

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"He's asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him one night." Lorelai said, holding her breath.

"Go to dinner?" Rory said confused. "Like at the diner?"

"Well no, not at the diner. Somewhere else. Just him and me." She said.

"Like a date?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yeh like a date." Lorelai said.

"Oh." She said quietly. "What about dad?"

Lorelai sighed. _I knew this was coming._ "Hon, I will always love your dad because he gave me you but him and me are just too different. That's a different kind of love. I'm sorry sweets but me and your dad would never work..." She said gently.

"So you love Luke?" Rory asked.

"Well love's a very big word but I like him. I really like him." Lorelai admitted.

"Oh." Rory said quietly.

"Oh hon, I'm sorry. I know you've wanted your dad and me to work things out but he travels a lot. You know he does.." She said softly.

"Yeh I know." Rory said quietly.

"Rory, you're my number one priority ok? If you don't want me to date Luke, I won't. I'll tell him no." Lorelai said.

"But you want to go." Rory said.

"I would like to go but not if it will upset you. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable at all." Lorelai explained.

"It wouldn't upset me." Rory admitted.

"It wouldn't?" She asked surprised

"No. I like Luke. It's just..." She said.

"Just what?"

"What if you break up?" Rory asked.

Lorelai was surprised. "Oh um..."

"I mean, would that mean we'd never see him again?" Rory asked worried.

Lorelai then understood. "Rory, if we did break up and that's an if, I wouldn't stop you from going to see Luke and going to the diner. I know you like him. You would still get to see him."

"Really?"

"I promise." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Rory said quietly. She was quiet for a moment. "You really like him?" She asked.

"I really do." Lorelai smiled.

"I just want you to be happy." Rory gave her a small smile.

"I know that. So does that mean...?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"I think you should go. If you want to go, you should go." Rory said.

Lorelai let out a breath she was holding. "Are you sure?"

Rory nodded. "I want you to be happy and whenever you're with him, you're happy. I can see it."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you."

"Can I get back to my book now?" Rory asked.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeh you can. I just need to make a call." She said. "I'll just be outside."

Rory nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

Lorelai stood outside and called Luke's number.

"Hello?" Luke answered gruffly.

"Hey. It's Lorelai." She said quietly.

"Oh hey." Luke's voice softened.

"So do you still want to go for that dinner one night?" She smiled.

"I do." Luke smiled.

"Well then ok. Talk about it tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Luke agreed.

"Ok well, bye then." She smiled.

"Bye Lorelai." Luke smiled.

 **So it's a start! What do you guys think? Review and let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**For some reason, when I update the story isn't going to the top so please keep checking the story for updates! :) Here's the big chapter! :)**

Chapter 8

"Why am I freaking out so much?" Lorelai exclaimed as she stared at her clothes laid out on her bed.

"Because it's your first date with Luke." Sookie said, who was there to watch Rory.

"Why am I so nervous?" Lorelai asked.

"Because it's Luke." Sookie smiled.

Lorelai glanced at Rory. "Do you think I'm acting crazy as well?"

"Yep." She said.

"Gee thanks!" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Rory grinned. "Mom, just wear that blue dress. Luke will like it. Didn't you say his favourite colour was blue?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh he did."

"Well then wear that." Rory said.

Lorelai took a breath. "Ok." She looked at Rory. "And are you sure...?" She started asking.

"Yes, for the hundredth time, I am fine with you going out with Luke." Rory reassured her. "Now go get ready. Won't he be here soon?"

"Oh shoot yeh!" Lorelai said glancing at the time. She disappeared behind the curtain divider and came out several minutes later. "What do you think?"

"You look lovely." Sookie smiled.

"Very nice." Rory nodded.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Oh my god..." Lorelai said. She took a deep breath and went to open it. She took a double take when she saw Luke wearing some smart black trousers and a navy blue top. He was holding a bunch of flowers in one hand. "Hi." Lorelai smiled shyly.

"Hi." He smiled. "You look...beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh these are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Aw Luke, they're lovely." She smiled taking them. She turned to Sookie and handed them to her. "Could you put these in some water?" She asked.

"Of course." Sookie smiled. "Hi Luke."

"Hey Sookie." Luke said. "Hey Rory."

"Hi!" Rory smiled.

"So you all ready?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"All ready." She smiled. She turned to Rory and gave her a hug. "Be good for Sookie. Love you kid." She said giving her a kiss.

"Love you too." She smiled.

"Bye Sook! Thanks for this." Lorelai smiled.

"Bye, have fun." Sookie smiled.

* * *

Luke led Lorelai to his truck and opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. He then went to the other side and got in and started driving. "So..." He said awkwardly. "You talked to Rory about this?" He asked.

"Yeh. She's good with this." Lorelai said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeh, I mean she asked questions about Chris which I knew she would like why we weren't together but she understands that we're not meant to be together." She said.

"She wanted you to be with her dad?" Luke asked worried.

"Yeh but we talked and she understands that's not going to happen." Lorelai reassured him. "I just don't love him."

Luke relaxed a bit at hearing that. "Ok."

"And then she asked that if we broke up, would we ever see you again. She was worried we wouldn't so I reassured her if that ever happened, she would always be free to see you and then she said she was good with it. The minds of a 9 year old, eh?" Lorelai smiled.

Luke chuckled. "Yeh."

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked.

"This italian restaurant I know." He smiled. "They do great food there."

"Oh cool." Lorelai smiled.

They arrived outside a few minutes later and Luke came round to Lorelai's side and opened the door for her again. They went in and sat at their reserved tables. Lorelai looked round the place and spotted the dancefloor. "Dancing. Nice." She smiled. "It's lovely here."

"Yeh it is." Luke smiled, glad she liked it.

A waiter came over and gave them their menus and took their drinks order. After they sorted out what they wanted to eat, they ordered and Lorelai looked up at Luke. "You look good." She smiled.

"Good how?" He smirked.

"Not this again." She rolled her eyes.

Luke smirked. "I'm glad you decided to come." He said sincerely.

"Yeh me too." She smiled. "I never thought I'd go on another date for years yet. At least until Rory was old enough. Rory's my number priority. She has to be." She admitted.

"How come you agreed then to this?" He asked interested.

"This just feels different." Lorelai admitted. "Most men I dated before hadn't even met Rory and when they found out about her, they did a runner. But you already know her and you're nice to her. She likes you and...well...I really like you too." She said blushing a little.

Luke smiled and reached over and put his hand over hers. "I just want you to know that I know you come as a package deal. Rory's a great kid." He said sincerely.

"I know. And thanks." Lorelai smiled. "So tell me something about yourself. Have you lived here all your life?" She asked, feeling a bit more relaxed in his company.

"Yeh I was born here and my dad had the hardware shop so we didn't move." Luke said. "When he passed away, I didn't feel like moving. He wanted me to have the hardware shop but I was never as into it as he was. I mean I helped out a lot but it wasn't my passion like it was his."

"So that's why you turned it into a diner?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh. I enjoyed cooking so I thought it made sense." Luke said.

"Well I'm glad you did. We'd starve otherwise." She smirked.

Luke laughed. "Well I'm glad I could be of some service."

Lorelai sobered a bit. "I'm sorry you lost your parents so young. It must have been hard on you."

Luke felt a lump in his throat. "Thanks." He said. "It was but I had to deal with it. My sister had moved away with her son so it was just me here."

"Your sister didn't come back to help?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Nope, she said it was too hard for her." Luke said.

"Wow. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine. I had Mia. And I had these family friends, Maisy and Buddy. They own a restaurant not far from here so they helped me with the diner."

"Oh cool!"

"Yeh maybe we can go there one day?" Luke suggested. "Rory could come too."

Lorelai smiled at his inclusion of Rory. "She'd love that."

"Good." Luke smiled. "So what about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"I've told you my story. What about yours?"

"Well I got pregnant at 16. That much you already know." Lorelai said.

"How did your parents take it?" He asked.

"Oh exactly how I thought they would. They were disappointed, angry, upset." She said. "They wanted me to marry Chris because it was the right thing to do."

"Wow." Luke said.

"Yep. Chris proposed as well but I said no. We were too young and I knew it wouldn't have worked out. He saw Rory when we were born but when I said no to his proposal, he left."

"Jerk." Luke muttered.

"Yeh well it was his loss." Lorelai sighed. "I lived with my parents for a year but it got too much. They wanted to control my life and Rory's. They wanted Rory grown up into society. Cotillions, debutantes balls, everything like that. I didn't want that for her. I wanted Rory to be able to live her life how she wanted to so I packed our stuff and left."

"That's brave of you." He said in admiration of her.

"I had to. My mother had hired nannies as well so I couldn't even bring my own kid up the way I wanted. It just got too much. So I got the bus and ended up here in Stars Hollow. I found the inn and Mia was like our guardian angel. I owe so much to Mia. And well, that's it really." Lorelai shrugged.

"You're amazing." Luke said sincerely.

"Stop it." Lorelai shrugged him off.

"No I mean it. Making the decision to leave a life where you had security and coming somewhere you didn't know. Raising Rory like you have done. It's impressive." He said.

"I had to do it. I don't have any regrets though. I love it here and Rory loves it here." Lorelai smiled.

"Well I'm glad you came too." Luke smiled.

They ate their food that had come in silence for a few minutes. They stole glances at each every so often and smiled as they ate, taking in the music and atmosphere. When they finished their main courses, the song changed into Eternal Flame by the Bangles.

"Oh I love this song!" Lorelai exclaimed smiling.

Luke smiled. He then surprised her by putting his hand out. "Do you want to dance?"

"Really?" Lorelai grinned. "You dance?" She joked.

"Why don't you find out?" He smiled.

Lorelai grinned and took his hand. "Lead the way." She said.

Luke led her to the dancefloor and took her hand in one hand and put his other on her back. They started dancing and Lorelai couldn't help but smile at his touch. It just felt so right. "You can dance. Did you take lessons?" She grinned.

"Nah it's just god given talent." He joked.

Lorelai laughed and stepped a bit closer to him.

* * *

"I had a lovely time." Lorelai smiled as Luke walked her to the door of the potting shed.

"Me too." He smiled. "We should do it again sometime."

"I'd like that." Lorelai smiled.

"Good." Luke smiled.

They were now stood infront of the door, facing each other.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"See you tomorrow." Luke nodded.

They locked eyes for a moment and slowly leaned forward and kissed. Their first kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Bye Luke." Lorelai smiled.

"Bye Lorelai." He smiled.

Lorelai watched him walk back to the truck with a giddy smile on her face. She knew there and then that she wanted to be with Luke. He was so different to everyone that she had been with. He was just...Luke. She took a deep breath and then got her key out and disappeared into the potting shed.

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your reviews so far! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 9

Lorelai and Rory were walking to the diner for breakfast on the way to Rory's school the morning after Lorelai and Luke's date. Lorelai was feeling nervous but excited at the same time.

They went inside and Lorelai immediately saw Luke behind the counter. He looked up and they smiled at each other. "Let's sit at the counter." Lorelai said.

Rory followed her mom and sat on one of the stools. "Hi Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory." He smiled.

"Hey." He smiled at Lorelai.

"Hi." Lorelai smiled.

"So you want the usual?" He asked.

"Yes please." Lorelai nodded.

"Coming right up." He said.

They ate in silence, Lorelai occasionally glancing at Luke as he worked. He came over when they were finished. "I was thinking maybe we could to Sniffy's some time this week?" He suggested. "We can all go." He said.

Rory looked up. "Really?"

"Yeh. I know the people who own the place. They would love to meet both of you." He smiled.

"But doesn't a date normally just involve the two of you?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smirked.

"Well yeh, but you're part of the package as well. I thought it would be nice if we all went out. What do you think?" He said.

"Ok!" Rory smiled happily.

"Good. So I'll ring you about when?" He asked Lorelai.

"Yeh ring me." She smiled. "Well we better go. Rory has school."

"Oh right of course. See you later." He smiled.

"Yeh see you." Lorelai smiled and left with Rory.

* * *

Lorelai was working at the inn and she was helping decorate the place for a big wedding they were having there later on in the week. She was on top of a ladder putting some ribbons hanging down from the ceiling. She found herself stretching to get it up and before she knew it, she must have stretched a bit too far because she lost her footing and suddenly found herself falling off, hitting her head on the floor.

"Lorelai!" Mia exclaimed and rushed over. "Lorelai can you hear me?"

Sookie came rushing out of the kitchen. "What happened? Oh my god..." She said spotting Lorelai.

"Call an ambulance." Mia said.

Sookie rushed to the phone and rang for an ambulance.

"I'll go with her. You go get Luke and then go get Rory from school." Mia said.

Sookie nodded rushing out of the inn. She rushed into the diner. "Luke? Where's Luke? Luke!" She shouted hysterically.

Luke appeared from the kitchen. "Sookie?"

"You have to come! Lorelai...ladder...fall!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Luke asked worried.

Sookie took a breath. "Lorelai fell off a ladder at the inn. We have to get Rory from school. Mia's going with Lorelai to the hospital."

Luke grabbed his coat and followed Sookie out and towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia was sat with Lorelai in the ambulance when she noticed Lorelai's eyes opening.

"Lorelai?" She said gently.

"M..ia?"

"I'm here. You had a fall. We're taking you to the hospital." Mia said softly.

"Ro..ry.." She said.

"I sent Sookie to get her." Mia said.

"You...take her...Don't let my parents...please..." She said, before closing her eyes again.

They got to the hospital and they rushed Lorelai off to surgery while Mia waited in the waiting room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sookie had called the school and got them to take Rory out of class. Rory saw Sookie and Luke waiting outside.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's your mom." Sookie said softly. "She's had a fall, kitten. Mia's taken her to hospital to get checked out."

Rory's eyes widened. "Is she ok?" She asked.

"We don't know yet but we've come to take you to her, ok?" Sookie said.

Rory just nodded and followed them as Luke led them to his truck and drove them to the hospital.

They arrived and found Mia there waiting for them.

"Mia! Have they said anything?" Luke asked.

"Not yet. They've taken her in to surgery. She was awake for a bit in the ambulance though which is a good sign." She said.

"Will she be ok?" Rory asked quietly.

"Your mom's tough. She's not going to leave you." Mia reassured her.

Rory sat down next to her while Luke sat on the other side of Rory.

"I've rung your grandparents, Rory. They should know." Mia said. "But Lorelai wants you to stay with me until she's better ok?"

Rory just nodded.

"We should get back to the inn, Sookie. Ring us with any news." Mia told Luke.

"I will." Luke said.

"Rory, I'll come back later to collect you, ok? Will you be ok here with Luke?" Mia asked.

Rory nodded.

"Ok. We'll see you later. And don't worry. Your mom will be fine." Mia assured her.

Mia and Sookie then left. Rory looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes. "She will be ok, won't she?" She asked.

"Of course she will." He gave her a small smile. He felt Rory take his hand so he gave her a little squeeze.

"Rory!" A voice suddenly called.

"Grandma, Grandpa, dad!" Rory said running over to them when she saw them.

Luke stayed where he was, giving them some space.

"Have you heard anything?" Emily asked.

Rory shook her head.

"What happened? Where is she?" Emily shot the questions at her.

Luke saw Rory getting overwhelmed so he stepped in. "She had a fall at the inn. She's in surgery right now." He told them.

"Who are you?" Emily demanded, while Chris eyed him warily.

"Oh. Luke Danes." He said holding out his hand.

Emily just look at his hand in disgust. "Oh. You're the diner guy." She said distainfully.

"I own a diner, yes." He said.

"Well you can leave now. We've got it covered. We'll look after Rory." Emily said.

"Actually Mia said that Lorelai wants her to look after Rory. She's coming back later to collect her." He said.

"Nonsense. She should be with family." Emily dismissed him. "You can leave now."

Luke started to get angry but tried to hide it. "I'm not going anywhere. And Mia's already sorted out Rory's living arrangements with the doctor and person on reception." He said.

Emily glared at him and so did Chris.

"Lorelai will want family here. Not just some random diner owner." Emily snapped. "We would like you to leave."

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend when she's in surgery!" He exclaimed angrily and then realised what he had said.

"Oh my god..." Emily said in horror. "What could she possibly see in you?"

"God knows..." Chris muttered under his breath.

Rory stood there quietly as she listened to her Grandma and her dad insult Luke.

"I'm not leaving." Luke said adamantly.

"Yes you are! You're upsetting us. We don't want you here!" Emily said.

"Stop it!" Rory suddenly exclaimed. "Why do you have to be so mean?" She asked her Grandma.

Emily was taken aback. "Rory..."

"No! You're all being so mean!" Rory cried.

"Hey kiddo, calm down. We just want it to be just family." Chris tried to calm her down.

"Luke is family!" Rory exclaimed. "Mom would want him here. I want him here!" She looked at Luke with tears falling down her cheeks. "Please stay! Please!" She begged running over and throwing her arms around his waist, shocking everyone.

"Shh it's ok." He said, reciprocating the hug. "I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

Rory sniffed and looked up at him. "Promise?"

"I promise." He said.

Richard watched this interaction in surprise as Emily watched in disgust and shock while Chris was just glaring at Luke. Luke went and sit down on some chairs a bit away from the others and Rory joined him. "I want to stay with Mia." She said quietly. "I will get to stay with her, won't I?"

"Mia will make sure of it." Luke assured her.

Rory nodded. "I want to see mom." She said quietly.

"I'm sure we will be able to see her soon. They're just helping her get better." Luke said.

"You're really going to stay?" She asked.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry they were mean to you." Rory said upset.

"They're just worried about your mom. We all are." He said, not even knowing why he was defending them.

Just then, a doctor appeared. "Family of Miss Gilmore?" He asked.

Everyone stood up and rushed towards him. "How is she?" Luke asked, as he felt Rory grip his hand.

 **So a bit of drama! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10

"She's going to be fine." The doctor smiled. "We were worried because she had hit her head hard but the tests have come back clear. We want to keep her in overnight though just to be sure."

"Oh thank god." Luke said quietly.

Rory grinned up at him. "She's ok!"

"Yeh she is." Luke smiled at her.

"Can we see her?" Emily asked.

"I would prefer you not to crowd her just yet but she has asked for her daughter." He smiled at Rory. "I'm assuming that's you."

"Can Luke come with me?" Rory asked quietly.

"Um well..." The doctor said.

"Please? I don't want to go in by myself." Rory said.

"Your dad or I can go in with you Rory." Emily said glaring at Luke.

"No, I want Luke." Rory said. She looked at the doctor. "He's mom's boyfriend. Please? She probably didn't ask because she thought he wasn't here."

"Well ok then. It's room 201. Down there on the left." The doctor said.

"Rory.." Chris tried to stop her.

"I'll see you later dad." Rory said quietly, then grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him down the corridor.

"I'll be here." Chris said.

"That man has brainwashed that poor girl!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily, calm down." Richard said.

"I can not calm down! How can you be ok with our daughter dating that man?" Emily said.

"You will only upset Rory more if you continue to shout at him. You saw how she was earlier." Richard said.

Emily huffed and sat down. She looked at Chris. "You need to do something." She said.

"I tried before. Lorelai didn't want to hear it."

"Well you have to make her hear it!" Emily snapped.

* * *

Luke and Rory stood outside Lorelai's room. Rory looked up at Luke. "Will she look different?" She asked quietly.

"If she hit her head, she might have a bandage round it, but she should be ok." Luke assured her.

Rory just nodded.

"You ready?" He asked.

Rory nodded and Luke pushed the door open. Rory saw her mom sat up in the hospital bed and ran up to her. "Mom!"

"Hey sweets." Lorelai smiled.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked.

"I'll be fine." Lorelai said. She then spotted Luke. "Luke!" She said surprised.

"Sookie came and got me when it happened." Luke explained.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

Luke smiled and walked to her other side. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Bit sore, bit silly." Lorelai said. "I can't believe I fell off that ladder.."

"It can happen to anyone." Luke assured her.

"Mom, Mia said I'm going to stay with her until you come home." Rory said.

"Yeh, I asked her to. Is that ok?" She asked.

Rory nodded. "She went back to the inn with Sookie but she said she'd be back to collect me."

"Good." Lorelai smiled.

"Grandma, Grandpa and dad are here too..." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Rory glanced at Luke which Lorelai saw. "Ok what happened?" She asked. "You're doing that silent communication thing."

"Nothing." Luke said. "Everything's fine."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I don't believe you."

"I'm telling the truth. I may have let slip we were dating but that's it." He said. "Sorry.."

"What did they say?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Nothing. It's fine." He said not working her to get worked up.

Rory was surprised that he was defending them. "They were mean to him." She said.

"Rory.." Luke sighed.

"They were though! They wanted you to leave!" Rory protested.

Lorelai looked at Luke who wasn't saying anything. "But you stayed anyway." She said.

"You're my girlfriend. I wasn't going to leave you here." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks. And I'm sorry. Whatever they said, just ignore them. I do." She said.

"They were just worried about you." Luke said.

Lorelai shook her head. "Don't make excuses for them."

"So the doctor said they're going to keep you overnight just to be sure." Luke changed the subject.

"Yeh, they said I hit my head hard so they wanted to observe me overnight. Apparently the tests came back clear though." She said.

"Yeh they told us that." Luke said, sitting down next to her. "I'm so glad it wasn't worse."

"Me too." Lorelai said.

"Me three!" Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "I'm sorry you had to miss school."

"It's fine. Lane said she'll give me the notes. I wanted to be here with you." She said.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello?" Mia said peeking her head round the door.

"Hi Mia." Lorelai smiled.

"Sorry I didn't stay. I had to sort some things out at the inn." She said, coming in. "I take it everything's ok?"

"Yeh just a bang on the head." Lorelai said.

"Well that's good news." She smiled.

"Are my parents still out there?" Lorelai asked.

"I didn't see them." Mia said.

"Was my dad there?" Rory asked.

"No sorry, I didn't see him either." Mia said.

"Oh." Rory's face fell. "He said he'd be there..."

"I'm sure he's just gone out for a bit." Lorelai assured her.

Rory shrugged. "I don't care anymore."

"Rory..."

"No. He's never there. It's fine." She said quietly.

"Hey, how about before you go back to the inn, I take you back to the diner and I can make you anything you want?" Luke suggested.

"Anything?" Rory asked perking up.

"Anything you want."

"Ok." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled at Luke gratefully.

"I take it I'm not needed then." Mia laughed. "I'm glad you're ok Lorelai. And don't worry about money. I'll still pay you." She said.

"You don't have to." Lorelai protested.

"No arguments." Mia said.

"Ok thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure to rest."

"I will. Bye Mia." Lorelai smiled and watched her leave.

* * *

Rory was sat at the counter with the biggest chocolate milkshake and a burger while Luke was on the diner phone.

"Oh no, that's ok Mia. No I understand. Ok I'll ask her one second." He said. "Hey Rory?" He said.

"Yeh?" Rory looked up.

"Mia's got caught up with things at the inn and her and Sookie are going to have to stay late. Would you be ok...um...staying here for tonight?" Luke asked awkwardly.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Rory asked surprised.

"No I wouldn't mind. You can make me watch Friends again." He smiled.

"Ok." Rory smiled.

"Ok." Luke said. He put the phone back to his ear. "Yeh Mia? Yeh that's fine. Ok yeh I'll see you tomorrow. It's no problem. Ok bye!" He said hanging up. "You sure you don't mind?" He asked Rory.

Rory shook her head. "I like it here."

"Ok good. I'll take you to school tomorrow and then when you get back, your mom should be back." He smiled.

"Ok." Rory smiled.

After a while they went up to his apartment. "You can take my bed and I'll take the sofa."

"Are you sure? It's your bed." Rory said.

"It's fine. The sofa's fine for me." He said.

"Ok." Rory said quietly.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I miss mom." She admitted.

"You'll see her tomorrow." He reassured her.

Rory just nodded. They sat down and watched some tv before going to bed. Rory got into the bed and looked over at Luke who was lying down on the sofa. "Luke?" She said quietly.

"Yeh?"

"I'm sorry Grandma was mean to you." She said.

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry about it." Luke said.

"Thanks for letting me stay." She said quietly.

"Well I wasn't going to force to stay with Kirk or Taylor." He joked. He smiled when he heard her giggle.

"Goodnight Luke." She said.

"Night Rory." He said, closing his eyes.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know! Your reviews are really what motivates me to continue so please keep the coming! Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! :) Thanks for your reviews so far! You're all so lovely! :)**

Chapter 11

Lorelai was waiting for Luke to collect her from the hospital the next day. She had been given the all clear. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She smiled.

"Hey Lor.." Chris said coming in.

Lorelai's smile faded. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were." He said.

"Well I'm fine." She said.

"Good." He smiled. "We were all so worried yesterday."

"Yeh right." Lorelai snorted. "I hear there was a bit of a commotion in the corridor with you, my mom and Luke." She said.

"Oh that was nothing." He waved it off.

"Really? Because Rory told me different." She said.

"Rory?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yep. Surprisingly enough, Luke was telling me it was nothing as well but Rory told me different." Lorelai said. "Look, I'm waiting for Luke to pick me up so..."

"Let me take you back."

"No. Luke's already on his way." Lorelai snapped. "Please Chris. Just go."

"Lor, I'm better now. We can all be a family. I'm sure Rory would love that." Chris begged. "Please give me another chance."

"Chris, I'm with Luke now!" Lorelai said exasperated.

"Yeh but that won't last. We all know that. He is not good enough for you. I know that, your mom knows that! Please Lor! That diner guy is so beneath you. You don't need to settle for him. You have me!" He pleaded.

Lorelai's eyes suddenly widened as she looked past Chris to the door to see a stunned Luke stood there. "Luke..." She said quietly.

"I'll leave you to it." He said leaving.

"No Luke! Please!" She shouted. She got up slowly.

"Lor, let me help you." Chris said going towards her.

"No! Get out of my way!" She snapped. She picked up her bag and went outside and looked down the corridor. There was no sign of Luke. "Damn it..." She muttered. She rang his mobile. "Please pick up." She said. She groaned when it went to voicemail. "Luke, it's me! Please come back. I want you to come back. Please!" She said, hanging up.

"Lor..." Chris said appearing behind her.

"What part of get away from me don't you get?" Lorelai shouted. "I need to find Luke!" She said walking off. She went round the corner and saw him sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. "Oh thank god.." She said. "Luke?" She said quietly.

Luke looked up and Lorelai could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Luke, please take me home. I need to get away from here. Please?" Lorelai asked feeling her eyes fill up.

Luke just nodded and led her to his truck.

"He ambushed me." Lorelai said quietly as they were driving back. "I was telling him to leave. Please believe me."

"He was right though. Rory would prefer you and him to be together." He said.

"No, that's not true! Rory likes you a lot. She's happy with us." Lorelai disagreed. "What you heard him say isn't true. I don't feel like that at all. I think you're one of the most decent, loveliest guys I've ever met. If anything, you're too good for me." She said sincerely.

Luke looked over at her. "I'm not too good for you." He said. "I'm just a...diner owner." He sighed.

"You're not just a diner owner to me. Or Rory. I spoke to Mia this morning and she explained that you took Rory in last night. You are so much more than just the diner owner to us. You're everything to me and I can't lose you. Please tell me I won't lose you." She said, feeling a couple of tears falling down her cheeks and wiping them quickly.

Luke sighed and reached over and squeezed her hand. "You're not losing me."

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. So...we're ok?" She asked hesitantly.

"Your parents hate me." He sighed.

"I don't care." Lorelai said. "They don't control my life. I want to be with you and that's all that matters."

Luke gave her a small smile. "Ok." He said.

"Ok." Lorelai gave him a tremulous smile. "You have to understand Chris will always be in my life. I can't help that. He's Rory's dad. He gave me Rory so I can't regret that. But other than giving me Rory, he means nothing to me. I don't think I even really loved him when we were 16. I've never felt with him what I feel with you." She said.

Luke nodded. He parked outside the diner. "Would you like some coffee or do you just want to go home?" He asked.

"Coffee's good." She smiled.

"How did I guess you'd say that?" He gave her a slight smirk.

Lorelai grinned and followed him into the diner.

* * *

"Mom!" Rory beamed when she spotted her outside school. She ran over and hugged her.

"Hey sweets!" Lorelai smiled and hugged her tightly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good. My head's not as sore now." She smiled. "You ready to go home?"

"Ok. But can we go to Luke's first? I want to give him something." She said.

"Oh ok." Lorelai said, heading to Luke's.

They went inside and Luke smiled at them. Rory ran over to him. "I made you this at school." She said handing him a card.

"Oh. Thanks." He said surprised. He opened it and smiled as he read her thank you card. "You didn't need to thank me."

Rory shrugged. "You let me stay here. I thought it would be polite to give you a thank you card. I wanted to." She smiled.

"Well thank you." He smiled. "So you two want anything?" He asked.

"No thanks. We're going to have a movie night tonight." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh right. Well have fun. And welcome back." He smiled at her.

"Why don't you come?" Rory asked Luke.

"What?" Luke asked surprised.

"Come to movie night!" Rory said excitedly. "We just sit and eat junk food and watch great movies. You should come." She turned to her mom. "Tell him to come!"

Lorelai laughed and looked at Luke. "You don't really have much of a choice now."

Luke smirked. "Well if you're sure? I know movie nights are a thing that only you two do." He said.

"Yeh but you're dating mom now so you're one of us." Rory smiled. "Please?" She pouted.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well ok."

"Yay!" Rory beamed.

"Hon, why don't you run to the video store and get a couple of movies and then I will meet you in Dooses'." Lorelai smiled at her daughter, giving her some money.

"Ok!" She grinned and ran off.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "See, you're much more than just the diner guy to her. She's never asked anyone to join us for movie night before." She smiled.

Luke smiled. "Thanks."

"See you about 7?" She asked.

"See you at 7." He smiled.

* * *

"Do we have enough healthy things for Luke?" Rory asked, looking at the assortment of food they had spread out on the table infront of their small tv in the potting shed.

"I think we've got enough." Lorelai smiled.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"He's here!" Rory grinned and ran to let him in. "Hi Luke!"

"Hey Rory." He smiled.

She ran and sat at one end of their sofa. "We're ready to start." She grinned.

"God how much junk did you buy?" He said.

"A lot." Lorelai grinned. "We bought you some carrot sticks though."

"Well do I feel honoured." He said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's start." She smiled, leading him to the sofa.

Luke sat at the other end of the sofa with Lorelai in the middle. Lorelai snuggled into him. At first, Luke felt a bit awkward showing affection infront of Rory but she was so engrossed in the movie that eventually he relaxed a bit and put his arm round her. Lorelai smiled and leant her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." She whispered.

"Yeh it is." Luke admitted.

"SHHHHH!" Rory exclaimed, causing them to laugh.

 **Hope you liked it! Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from you! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay! I'm going to try and keep up with all three stories! :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 12

It was a few days before Christmas and Rory was meant to be going out for the day with Chris. He had promised to take her to the Christmas Market. Lorelai took her to the square where she was supposed to be picked up.

"Are you sure you'll be ok waiting?" Lorelai asked her.

"I've got my book. Dad shouldn't be long." Rory said.

"I know but I feel bad leaving you. I can stay until he comes if you want." Lorelai said.

"It's fine mom. You need to work." Rory smiled. "I'll ring you when he comes."

"Well ok. If you're sure." Lorelai said.

"I'm sure." Rory smiled.

Lorelai gave her a hug and a kiss. "Have a great day sweets." She smiled.

"I will." She smiled. "Bye mom."

"Bye hon." Lorelai said. She hesitated but then left. She looked back and waved at her before heading back to the inn. Lorelai hoped Chris would show up this time.

Luke watched from the diner and saw Lorelai walk off and Rory open her book and start reading.

* * *

Throughout the morning, Luke kept an eye on Rory who was still sat on the bench in the square. It had been over an hour and he had seen her look around several times and then he saw her put the book down, obviously having finished it. He frowned when he could have sworn he saw her wipe her eyes quickly.

"Hold the fort, Caesar!" He called.

"Will do, boss!" Caesar said.

Luke left the diner and headed over to Rory. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

Rory looked up at him and Luke could see she was tearing up. Luke sat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"D..Dad was m..meant to c..come..." Rory said trying to hold back the tears. "A..an hour a..ago..."

Luke could feel his blood boil as he saw Rory desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"Do you want to try and call him? Maybe he's late? There might be traffic." Luke suggested.

Rory shook her head. "We tried to call yesterday but the number was out of service. Mom talked to him a few days ago and he said he'd pick me up from here." She sniffed and looked up at him. "He's not coming, is he?" She said quietly, finally letting the tears fall. "Why doesn't he ever want to come?" She cried, hiding her face in his shirt.

Luke didn't know what to do so he awkwardly put him arms round her and held her. He then had a think. "Hey, how about we call your mom and let her know what's happened and then how about I take you out to do something today?" He suggested.

Rory looked up at her. "But don't you have the diner?" She asked.

"Caesar can manage without me for one day." Luke smiled. "What do you think?"

Rory wiped her tears away and nodded.

"Come on then, let's go ring your mom." Luke said leading her back to the diner.

"May I use the toilet?" Rory asked quietly.

"Sure, go upstairs." He smiled.

Rory nodded and disappeared through the curtains.

Luke sighed and went to the phone. He rang Lorelai's number.

"Rory?" Lorelai answered immediately.

"It's me." Luke said.

"Oh...sorry Luke. Rory should have called by now." Lorelai said.

"She's a bit upset." Luke said.

"Why, what happened? She's there?" Lorelai asked worried.

"Yeh, she's just gone upstairs but her dad didn't show up. She got a bit upset." He said.

"That jerk! Urghhh I knew this was going to happen! I didn't want to leave her sitting there incase this happened." Lorelai said angrily. "Why does he always do this?"

"He doesn't deserve Rory." Luke said. "Look, I wanted to run something by you. Since Rory was meant to be going out for the day and you're working, how about I take her out somewhere? Try and cheer her up."

Lorelai smiled at his concern and thoughtfulness. "I'm sure Rory would love that. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Luke said.

"Thank you." She said softly. "Can I talk to her?" She asked.

Luke saw Rory come back through the curtain. "Yeh hang on, she's just come back downstairs." He said. "Rory, it's your mom." He smiled.

Rory gave him a small smile and went and got the phone. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweets! I'm so sorry about your dad." She said softly.

"It's ok." She said quietly. She glanced at Luke. "Luke said he could take me out for the day. Can I go?" She asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Would you like that?"

"Yeh." Rory said.

"Ok, but you have to promise me something." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Have fun ok?" She smiled.

Rory smiled. "I will. Thanks mom!"

"Put Luke back on." She said.

Rory held the phone out to Luke. "Mom wants to talk to you again."

"Hey.." He said.

"Just promise me you'll make sure she has a nice day." Lorelai said.

"I will." He promised.

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai said quietly. "Meet you at the diner? I finish at 7."

"Sure, we'll be here." He said. "I'll look after her."

"I know you will." Lorelai smiled. "Bye Luke." She said softly.

"Bye Lorelai." He said.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Rory asked.

"You'll see." Luke smiled.

Rory looked out of the window to try and find clues. She then saw Luke pulling into a car park infront of big cages. Rory then saw people in the cages hitting balls. "Where are we?" She asked.

Luke smiled. "We're at the batting cages."

"Batting cages?" She asked confused.

"It's for baseball players to practice their hitting." He explained.

"But what are we doing here?"

"We're going to have a go." Luke smirked at her insistent questioning.

"But I'm rubbish at sport!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'll teach you." Luke smiled. Rory looked at him doubtfully. "Trust me." Luke smirked.

"Ok.." Rory said following him.

They entered a cage after getting gloves and bats. "I'll show you what to do first." Luke said.

Rory nodded and stood by the side.

"You stand ready with the bat up." Luke explained getting into position. "Then you wait for the ball to come. And then you hit it." He said. The ball came shooting out of the machine and Luke hit it without fail and it went soaring through the air.

"Wow you're amazing at it!" Rory's eyes widened.

Luke chuckled. "I've had some practice." He said. "Your turn."

Rory slowly stepped up. Luke stood behind her. "Ok, now hold the bat like this." He said pulling her arms back a bit. "And bend your knees a bit." He then stepped to the side. "Ok and then watch the ball come. Keep your eye on his as it comes and then hit." He instructed.

Rory waited for the ball and swung when it came but swung too early. "I missed." She said.

"You swung too early. Make sure it's close enough to hit." Luke said. "Try again."

Another ball came but Rory missed again. "I suck!" She exclaimed.

"No you don't. I missed the first few balls when I started learning." He said. "You were too late that time. So something in between this time."

"Ok." Rory said, concentrating really hard. This time she managed to hit it. "I did it!" She said excitedly.

"I told you you could do it!" Luke smiled. "Good job!"

Rory grinned and managed to hit the next few balls and then gave Luke a go.

After 45 minutes, Luke could see Rory was getting tired. "How about we go get a milkshake?" He smiled.

"Ok!" Rory said excitedly.

They exited the cage and were heading back to the truck when a woman came over to them. "Sorry to bother you but I couldn't help watching you two. Your daughter is cute." The woman smiled.

"Oh she's not..." Luke started saying.

"He was teaching me to bat!" Rory interrupted him.

"Aw that's sweet."

"We're going to get milkshakes now." She smiled.

"Well don't let me stop you." She laughed. She smiled at Luke. "Your daughter's a credit to you."

Luke glanced down at Rory who grinned at him. He looked back at the woman. "Thanks." He said.

Rory giggled next to him and they headed to the truck.

* * *

Later that evening, Luke and Rory were back at the diner waiting for Lorelai to come.

"My offspring! You're here!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically, entering the diner.

"Mom!" Rory grinned and ran over to hug her. "Mom! I hit a ball! I hit loads!" She exclaimed excitedly. "And then we went for milkshakes and then we stopped of at this Christmas market that we saw on the way back and Luke bought me a book!"

"I'm sorry, did you say you hit a ball?" Lorelai asked.

"Moommm!" Rory exclaimed.

"You need to slow down hon, All I heard was you hit a ball. Start from the beginning." She laughed sitting down at the counter. She looked up and smiled at Luke. "Hey!"

"Hey." He smiled.

She turned back to Rory. "Ok start again." She said.

"Luke took me to these batting cages and taught me how to hit a ball with a bat! He was amazing at it! I sucked at the beginning but Luke helped me and I was hitting nearly every ball at the end. It was so much fun!" She exclaimed.

"Wow that's great hon! I'm so proud of you." Lorelai smiled.

"And then we went for milkshakes and then stopped off at this Christmas market we saw on the way back and Luke bought me a book." Rory beamed, showing her mom the book.

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun." Lorelai smiled.

"I did!" Rory grinned.

"My jeep's out front. Why don't you go to the video store and pick up a movie? We can have a movie night tonight." Lorelai said handing her some money.

"Ok!" Rory grinned, running to the door. She stopped thought before she opened it and ran behind the counter and hugged Luke. "Thanks!" She smiled.

Luke smiled and hugged her back, patting her hair. "You're welcome."

"Can we go to the batting cages again?" Rory asked.

"If you like." Luke smiled.

"Yay!" Rory grinned. "Bye Luke!"

"See ya Rory." Luke smiled and watched her rush out.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled gratefully at Luke. "She's really happy."

"I'm glad." Luke smiled. "I wanted her to have fun."

Lorelai got up and went round the counter and kissed him. "I lo...I...just thank you." She said. She wanted to say how much she loved him but she couldn't get it out. She had never told anyone she loved him before and she was scared. She was scared that Luke wouldn't feel the same.

"It was nothing." Luke shrugged it off.

"It was not nothing. My kid's really happy because of you. I can't tell you how much that means to me. So thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back. He chuckled as he pointed towards the window. "Your mini me is waiting for you." He said.

Lorelai turned round and laughed as she saw Rory jumping around in the snow outside. "I better go then." She looked back at Luke and gave him a loving kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He smiled.

He watched her leave and smiled when he saw Rory wave at him before getting into the jeep. He waved back and watched them drive off. He knew what Lorelai had nearly said earlier but he didn't want to push her to say it. He was happy right now and he didn't want to change that. He had Lorelai and Rory in his life. What else could he want?

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know if what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter! Just to let you know that I probably won't be able to update over Christmas and New Year as I'm not taking my laptop with me where I'm going, sorry! But I will make up for it after New Year! :)**

Chapter 13

It was Christmas Eve in Stars Hollow. Lorelai had to work but she dropped Rory off in the square so that she could play with Lane. Mrs Kim was going to keep an eye on them and Lorelai knew Luke would as well. She then headed back to the inn to start her shift.

Rory was happily playing and chatting with Lane when Mrs Kim called Lane in for lunch. Rory decided to stay outside and read her book for a bit. She was just getting into it when she heard a roar of an engine. She looked up and saw a motorcycle coming her way. She frowned when she saw her dad get off and take off his helmet. "Hey kiddo!" He smiled.

Rory didn't say anything and just turned back to her book. She didn't want to talk to her dad.

"Ror?" He asked walking towards her. "I thought since I couldn't make it the other day, we could spend Christmas Eve together." He said.

"I have to stay in the square." She mumbled. "Mom told me to."

"Well I'm sure I can run it past your mom." He smiled.

"No thanks." She mumbled.

Chris frowned but didn't give up. He sat next to her. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"This book Luke gave me." She said refusing to look up at him.

"Oh." Chris said getting angry at the fact this Luke was obviously trying to buy his daughter's affection. "Let me have a look." He said, taking the book from me.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed.

"I just want to see what book it is." He said looking at it closely. He then put it in his pocket. "You can have it back after we spend the day together." He smiled.

"I don't want to!" She exclaimed getting upset. "I want my book!"

"You'll get it back at the end of the day." He repeated.

"Please! I want my book!" Rory cried.

"For god's sake Rory, what's so special about this book?" Chris said getting angry, taking it out of his pocket. "I could easily buy you this book." He said. He then ripped it and threw it on the ground. "Actually I think I will have to now."

Rory's eyes widened and her eye's watered. "I hate you!" She shouted and started to run towards the diner.

Chris was shocked by her outburst but ran after her. "Rory, wait!" He called.

He followed her into the diner and was surprised to see her run behind the curtain and up the stairs so he followed her, ignoring the stares he was getting from all the crazy people from the town.

Luke was in the kitchen preparing some food when he suddenly heard shouting from upstairs. He frowned and went out into the diner and realised it was coming from his apartment.

"Honey, I think you should go up there. Rory came running in awfully upset and this man was following her." Miss Patty said.

"You call Lorelai." He said and rushed upstairs. He was shocked when he saw Rory standing on the sofa, tears streaming down her face, trying to get away from the man who he now recognised as her dad. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Luke!" Rory cried and ran towards him jumping into his arms.

Before he knew what he was doing, he picked up her in his arms and held her close. He could feel her put her arms round his neck and cling onto him. "What's going on?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Chris glared at him.

"I think it is when you're standing in my apartment and upsetting Rory. What the hell did you do to her?" He said angrily. He'd never seen Rory this hysterical before.

"I didn't do anything to her! What do you take me for?" Chris shouted.

"He wanted me to spend the day with him and when I said no he ripped my book!" Rory cried.

Luke was shocked. He couldn't believe Chris could be that cruel.

"Relax, I said I'd buy you another copy!" Chris exclaimed.

"I don't want another copy! That was a special one! It was a special edition! It's really rare!" Rory sobbed into Luke's shoulder.

"I think you should go." Luke glared at Chris.

"You can't tell me what to do." He retorted. "I want to spend the day with my daughter."

"Well she obviously doesn't want to. And I repeat, you're standing in my apartment above my diner so I have the right to throw you out." Luke said.

Chris just glared at him.

"I don't want to have to force you. Especially with Rory here." Luke said.

Chris glared at him. "Fine, I'm going. You can't buy my daughter's affection, you know!" He snapped and then left.

Luke let out a big breath and went to sit down on the sofa. Rory was still clinging to him, obviously not ready to let go. He sat there patiently just rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. Eventually the sobs started to subside and she started breathing normally again. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Rory finally pulled her head out of his shoulder and wiped her tears. "A little." She sniffed.

"Don't worry about the book. I know where I can get the exact same one. I'll buy you another." He reassured her.

Neither of them noticed Lorelai standing by the door.

"I hate him!" Rory sniffed.

"No you don't." Luke said softly.

"I do! I wish you were my dad, not him!" Rory exclaimed. "He ripped my book!" She cried and buried her head back into his shoulder and the tears came again.

Luke was stunned by her admission. He then looked up at saw Lorelai by the door and felt a bit embarrassed. Lorelai just gave him a loving smile though and walked over to them.

"Hey..." She said softly. "Miss Patty called me. What happened?" She asked quietly.

Luke sighed. "I don't know. I saw Lane and Rory playing in the square and then Mrs Kim called Lane in so Rory read her book. I went into the kitchen then to prepare some food. The next thing I hear is shouting from upstairs and Miss Patty told me Rory came running in really upset and this guy following her. I go upstairs and Rory's hysterical. Apparently, Chris wanted to spend the day with her but when she said no, he ripped her book." He explained.

"What?" Lorelai said shocked, rubbing Rory on the back. "Why would he rip her book? He knows how much she loves books."

"Because it was from me..." Luke said quietly.

Rory slowly lifted her head up. "Mom?" She sniffed.

"Hey sweets." She said softly.

"Is he gone?" She asked quietly.

"Who? Your dad?" She asked.

Rory nodded.

"I didn't see him so he must have done." Lorelai assured her.

"He ripped my book." She sniffed.

"I heard." She said. "Don't worry, we'll get you another copy. And I will talk to your dad and make him apologise."

"No!" Rory's eyes widened and tears started to fall again. "I don't want to see him! I never want to see him!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, shhh it's ok." Lorelai soothed her, pulling her into her lap. "You don't have to see him if you don't want to."

"He scared me..." Rory said quietly, cuddling up to her mom.

Lorelai and Luke tried to keep their anger at Chris in. "Well he won't scare you anymore. I promise." Lorelai assured her.

"Luke threw him out." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai looked over at Luke and mouthed, 'Thank you' to him. "I'm glad." She said. "I'm sorry I wasn't here hon."

"I had Luke." She shrugged. She turned to look at him. "We'll always have you, won't we?" She asked suddenly worried.

Luke gave her a reassuring smile. "Absolutely."

Rory smiled for the first time and turned to her mom. "Mom, can't you just marry Luke and then he can be my dad?" She asked.

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you all had a great Christmas! :) Here's the Christmas ep for this story.**

Chapter 14

Rory's question had stunned both Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai didn't know what to say. She and Luke had just started dating, marriage hadn't even been mentioned yet. She glanced up at Luke, hoping it wouldn't scare him off but he wouldn't catch her eye. "I think it's time we got going." She said to Rory. "It's Christmas tomorrow so we have all our Christmas Eve traditions to do."

"Can Luke come?" Rory asked.

"Um...well...I'm sure Luke's busy hon.." Lorelai said.

"Oh ok.." She said somewhat disappointed.

"How about you both come here tomorrow?" Luke spoke up for the first time.

"Really?" Lorelai asked surprised, glancing up at him.

"Yeh." Luke gave her a small reassuring smile. "I can make you Christmas lunch." He said. He didn't want to let on that he didn't like the idea of them being in that cold potting shed all day because he knew Lorelai was too proud.

"Can we mom?" Rory asked excitedly.

Lorelai smiled then. "Sure."

Rory grinned.

"Come on, let's get back." Lorelai said.

Rory gave Luke a hug and then ran out to the hallway. Lorelai glanced at Luke. "What Rory said..." She started nervously.

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off. "She's still upset about her dad."

Lorelai nodded. "Thank you for throwing him out." She said quietly so Rory couldn't hear her.

"Rory was hysterical. I had to." He said.

"Well thanks." Lorelai smiled. She leant over and gave him a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai and Rory woke up early. They went and sat on the sofa as Rory ran to the small tree they had put up and grabbed the presents from underneath it. Rory had quite a few more than Lorelai but Lorelai didn't mind. A lot of people from the town would get her things and give them to Lorelai to give her on Christmas day.

"Mom open yours first!" Rory smiled, giving her two carefully wrapped presents.

"Hon, you know you don't need to get me anything. Save your money for books or school." Lorelai smiled.

"Moommm! It's Christmas! I have to get you something! I wanted to!" Rory insisted.

Lorelai smiled. "Well thank you."

She then started opening them. The first present was a book Rory had picked out for her mom. The second was hand made. Lorelai felt her eyes well up and she opened it. "Oh Rory, it's lovely..." She said softly. Rory had made her a photo book and had obviously found all the photos of both of them together and stuck them in a book.

"Mia and Sookie helped me." Rory admitted.

Lorelai smiled, looking through it. "I love it." She said quietly. It even had one of Luke in it, from when he came to Rory's birthday party.

"I know there are a lot of empty pages but I thought you could add photos through the years and maybe put some of you and Luke in there as well." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's thoughtfulness. "Thank you." She said and gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. "This is the best present I've ever received."

Rory beamed, thrilled that she had liked it. Rory then went on to open her presents from her mom and various townspeople which consisted mainly of books which pleased her greatly. The town knew Rory's obsession over books. "When are we going to Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Around lunch, I think." Lorelai said. "So how about we get changed and head to the inn and have breakfast with Mia and Sookie?"

"Ok!" Rory agreed happily.

* * *

About 10, they were all dressed and headed to the inn where they had breakfast with Mia and Sookie.

"I heard you two helped Rory with the photo book she made me." Lorelai said.

"Oh we hardly did anything. We helped her find the photos but she made the book." Mia smiled.

"Did you like it?" Sookie smiled.

"Yeh, it was amazing." Lorelai nodded, gazing adoringly at her daughter as she tucked into her pancakes.

"So what have you two got planned for today then?" Mia asked.

"We're going to Luke's for lunch!" Rory grinned.

"Are you now?" Mia smiled. "Well that'll be nice."

"Hey Rory, I think left the chocolate sauce in the kitchen for the pancakes. Why don't you run in and get it?" Sookie said.

"Ok!" Rory grinned and skipped off to the kitchen.

"So it's going well between you and Luke then?" Mia asked.

Lorelai blushed a little but smiled. "Yeh I think so."

"Well I'm glad." Mia smiled.

"Me two!" Sookie said.

Lorelai glanced towards the kitchen. "Rory's getting really attached to him though." She said.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Sookie asked.

"Yeh. Well I'm glad she likes him but yesterday she said something sort of out of the blue." Lorelai said. "You heard about Christopher right?"

"Oh yes, poor girl." Mia said.

"Yeh." Lorelai said. "Luke said she was hysterical. She started saying how she never wanted to see Chris again."

"Well she was upset. That's understandable." Mia pointed out.

"Yeh but then she asked me why I didn't just marry Luke so that he could be her dad." Lorelai said quietly.

Sookie and Mia both laughed.

"Why, that girl's so blunt sometimes." Mia laughed.

Lorelai did smile at that. "Yeh." She smirked. "But I was terrified it would scare Luke off. I mean, we've only been dating for a month and a bit. Marriage hasn't even been mentioned." She said.

"But he invited you today right?" Sookie asked.

"Well yeh..." Lorelai said.

"That seems like he's not been scared off then. He knew Rory was upset." Mia said.

"Yeh that's what he said." Lorelai sighed. "It's just, Luke and I haven't really spent much time together alone recently. We had that one date which was lovely but I've got Rory. It's hard. Does that make me sound selfish?" She said.

"No, not at all. You know we can always babysit if you and Luke want some time together." Mia said with Sookie nodding in agreement.

"Thanks but I don't want Rory thinking I'm choosing Luke over her. It's not fair." Lorelai said.

"Rory's smart. She'll understand." Sookie assured her.

Just then Rory came running out of the kitchen with the chocolate sauce and rejoined them, bringing their conversation to a close.

* * *

Around 12, they headed towards the diner. Lorelai felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and found 5 missed call. 3 from Chris and 2 from her mother. Lorelai ignored them and followed Rory into the empty diner.

"Mom look!" Rory said finding a note on the counter.

Lorelai came over and smiled as she read it. _Closed the diner for today so we wouldn't have to rush. Come on up whenever you get here. Luke. x_

"Let's not keep him waiting then." Lorelai smiled but laughed when she looked up and saw Rory already disappear behind the curtain. "Hey, wait up missy!"

They went up and Rory knocked on Luke's apartment door. He opened it and smiled. "Hey!"

"Hi Luke!" Rory grinned and went inside.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled. He glanced over at Rory who was busy looking at what he was cooking and when he saw she wasn't looking, he leant over and gave Lorelai a quick kiss.

"You didn't have to close the diner for our benefit." Lorelai smiled.

"Noone really comes in today anyway." Luke shrugged it off. He then noticed Lorelai was holding a bag. "You didn't need to bring anything. I said I was doing the food." He said.

"Oh this isn't food. They're presents for you!" Lorelai grinned.

"For me?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeh we bought you presents!" Rory said coming over to them.

"You didn't need to." He said touched.

"You need presents at Christmas! It's tradition!" Rory insisted.

"But..." Luke started.

"Don't. I've already had this lecture from her this morning." Lorelai joked. "Just accept it."

Luke chuckled. "Well thanks." He said taking the bag. "I got you two some things as well." He said pointing to the bag on the sofa.

"You bought us gifts?" Lorelai grinned.

"Yeh well...you need presents at Christmas. It's tradition." He joked. "Let me just check on the turkey and then we can open them." He said walking over to the oven.

Once he'd checked on it and was satisfied, he walked over to the sofa and sat down next to them. "You can go first." He smirked when he saw them both look eagerly at the presents.

Rory opened hers first and her eyes widened when she found a baseball glove wrapped inside. "You got me a baseball glove?" She asked.

"I thought if we went to the batting cages again, you should have your own glove. It makes it more comfortable." He said.

"Thanks!" Rory grinned and hugged him. She then opened the other present address to her and was thrilled to find a couple of books she had really wanted. She turned to her mom. "Your turn!"

Lorelai smiled and opened her present which was in a long rectangular box. She gasped when she opened it. "Luke..." She said softly.

Rory leaned over to see what it was. "Mom, that's so pretty!" She gushed.

Lorelai got out a beautiful silver necklace with a daisy charm on it. She turned to Luke. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." He smiled, glad she liked it.

"Put it on me?" She asked.

Luke took the necklace and put it on her. "There." He said.

Lorelai looked down at it. "It's beautiful." She smiled.

"Like you." He said quietly near her ear so only she could hear him.

She smiled and gave him a quick peck. He turned a bit red, knowing Rory was watching but Rory was smiling so it relaxed him a bit.

"Your turn!" Rory grinned pointing to his presents.

Luke smiled and looked down at the bag infront of him. He picked out the first present which was from Lorelai. He opened a couple of blue flannel plaid shirts. "Thanks." He smiled at her.

"It's hardly a necklace." Lorelai said embarrassed.

"I love them." He reassured her.

She smiled back.

He then looked down in the bag and picked another out. He frowned, confused when he saw it was addressed to Jess.

"Oh I bought a book for Jess, your nephew." Rory said seeing it. "You said he liked books so I found one I really enjoyed and thought he would too." She smiled shyly.

Luke smiled at her thoughtfulness. "I'll make sure he gets it. He will love it. Thank you."

Rory smiled back shyly.

Luke picked out the last present which was from Rory. He frowned again when he found a piece of paper inside. He looked over at Rory. "What is it?" He asked.

"A schedule." She said shyly.

"A schedule for what?" He asked.

"For when you and mom can have dates." She said.

Luke was stunned. He looked at Lorelai who was looking just as stunned so realised she had known nothing about it. "Rory, this is very sweet but we don't need this..." He said.

"But you and mom have only been on one date." Rory said. "Don't couples go out just the two of them normally?" She asked. "Mia and Sookie have agreed on the days to look after me."

"Hon, this is so sweet of you but I don't want to have to leave you with people. You're my priority. You come first." She said softly. She glanced up at Luke who nodded in agreement.

"But I want you to have fun together! Me and Luke spend time together, me and you spend time together but you and Luke never do because I'm always around." Rory said. "I don't want to be the reason that you break up." She said quietly.

"Oh hon.." Lorelai said.

"Rory, me and your mom are not breaking up." Luke said softly. "And if we ever did and I'm not saying we will because I really like your mom..." He said glancing at Lorelai who gave him a small smile. "...it would never be about you. I know you two come together and I love the relationship you and your mom have. I don't want to get between that. I care about you as well Rory so don't you ever think you would be the reason why we would break up." He said.

"Promise?" Rory asked quietly, obviously having worried about this.

"I promise." He reassured her. "Plus I sometimes prefer spending time with you instead of your mom." He joked, smirking at Lorelai.

Rory giggled. "Ok."

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly but smiled to show she knew it was a joke.

Luke smirked and got up to check on the lunch.

"Come here you." Lorelai smiled at Rory.

Rory hugged her and smiled.

"You are the best kid I could ever have asked for." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

The day went by pretty quickly. Rory was watching some tv while Luke and Lorelai cleaned up the kitchen. Luke glanced across at Lorelai. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" He asked.

Lorelai looked across at him surprised. "What?"

"I don't want you to have to walk back to the inn in the dark plus it's getting much colder these days. I can't drive you because I've had a drink." He said casually, not wanting to let on that he didn't like the idea of them cooped up in that shed.

Lorelai glanced over at Rory who was giggling at something on tv and then glanced back at Luke. "I don't know..." She said nervously.

"It would make me feel better knowing you were here. Please?" He asked. "You two can take my bed and I'll take the sofa."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Ok. If you're sure?" She said.

"I'm sure." He smiled.

"Ok." She said.

They then finished the washing and sat next to Rory.

"We're going to stay here tonight, hon. Is that ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"If you're ok with it? It's getting dark and I don't want us to have to walk back in the dark." She said.

"Ok." Rory said happily.

Lorelai smiled. "How about you go get changed for bed then? Luke's got something of Jess' you can wear since we didn't bring anything."

"Ok!" Rory smiled getting up.

"You and I are taking the bed." Lorelai said.

Rory frowned and turned back towards them. "But shouldn't you and Luke take the bed?" She asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"You're dating so don't couples normally sleep in the same bed?" Rory asked confused.

Luke felt his cheeks burning while Lorelai stifled a laugh at her daughter's inquisitive mind. "It's ok, we don't mind." She said.

"But that's wrong! I can sleep on the sofa. It's comfy." Rory insisted and then turned to go and get changed in the bathroom.

Lorelai glanced at Luke and burst out laughing. "That was us told!"

Luke couldn't help but chuckle too. "Yeh.."

"You...don't mind right?" Lorelai asked suddenly getting nervous. "It's not too soon, is it?" She worried.

"No, it's not that. It's just, won't it feel a bit awkward with Rory in the same room?" Luke said.

"Maybe. But she suggested it." Lorelai said.

"I guess..." He said.

Later on in the evening, they had all changed for bed. Lorelai had tucked Rory in on the sofa and kissed her goodnight and then walked over to the bed. Luke was already lying on his back under the covers. She hesitated for a moment before getting under the duvet as well. They lay there awkwardly for several minutes, both lying on their backs. Lorelai started to think this might have been a bad idea when she suddenly felt Luke take hold of her hand under the covers. She looked over at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back a bit shyly, knowing this was the first time they had shared a bed together, but relaxed a little when she felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze. They gradually closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, still holding hands.

Luke woke a few hours later hearing a small voice.

"Mom..." Rory said quietly, standing by the bed. "Mom..."

"Rory?" He squinted his eyes open, letting go of Lorelai's hand. He looked over at Lorelai who was fast asleep.

"I had a bad dream..." Rory said quietly. "Can I sleep with mom and you?"

Luke could see her trying to hold back tears and threw the duvet off him. "Here, you get in my side and I'll take the sofa." He said.

"No!" Rory said, stopping him. "I want you to stay. I feel safe with you." She said quietly.

Luke was surprised and although he felt a bit awkward about it, he could see Rory was trying not to get in a state. "Ok, get in the middle." He said softly.

Rory gave him a small smile and got under the covers between them. She soon fell back to sleep so he turned back onto his back and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Lorelai woke up to find a body between her and Luke. She was surprised to see Rory curled up asleep. She looked over at Luke who gave her a small smile. "She had a bad dream." He said.

"Aw poor thing..." Lorelai said.

"She wanted to sleep in here. I offered to go to the bed but she wanted me to stay." He said awkwardly.

Lorelai just smiled at him. "It's fine." She then grinned. "What's for breakfast?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I wondered how long it would take you to ask me that." He said heading to the kitchen.

Lorelai grinned and followed him.

* * *

About 11, after breakfast, Lorelai and Rory got ready to leave as Lorelai had an afternoon shift at the inn.

"I've asked Caesar to make some brownies for you. You can go down and get some if you want." Luke smiled at Rory.

"Cool!" Rory grinned. "Thanks Luke!" She said rushing out. She soon rushed back in to give him a hug and then ran out again.

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "Thanks for yesterday."

"No problem." He smiled.

"It was fun. It was nice to celebrate Christmas with someone for a change. I mean we always have Mia and Sookie but they normally have to work." She said. She gave him a loving kiss. "Rory had fun."

He smiled and kissed her back. "I'm glad you came."

"Merry Christmas Luke." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled.

 **So I hope you enjoyed that fluffy episode! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for your lovely comments about my last chapter. :) Here's the next one!**

Chapter 15

The next day, late afternoon, Luke was working when Lorelai and Rory came in.

"Hey!" Lorelai smiled. "I need to pop to Dooses' for a few minutes. This one needs the toilet though. Do you mind if she goes upstairs and then waits here for me?" She asked.

"Sure. Go on up Rory." Luke smiled.

"Thanks!" Rory said and rushed upstairs.

"I'll see you in a bit. Get some burgers on for us." Lorelai grinned, leaning over to give him and kiss and then rushing out.

Luke chuckled, watching her leave, and then put the order through. He heard the bells ring above the door announcing an arrival but he didn't look, knowing it wasn't Lorelai yet.

"You! We need to talk to you!" Emily said walking up to the counter, looking around the diner in disgust ignoring the stares she was getting. Chris followed behind her.

Luke looked up and his heart sank. "I'm busy." He said gruffly.

"I don't care! You have brainwashed my daughter and granddaughter and I'm here to tell you to stay away from them." Emily snapped.

Luke tried to remain calm. "I can't do that." He said.

"You can and you will!" Emily exclaimed, aghast that he was refusing.

"I'm dating your daughter, Mrs Gilmore. I'm not going to stop just because you don't like me." He said crossing his arms against his chest. He glanced quickly at the curtain to check that there was no sign of Rory yet. He didn't want her to hear them.

"Because you're no good for her! That's why I don't like you! You're so beneath her!" Emily snapped.

"You're taking Rory away from her. You're brainwashing her not to like me!" Chris spoke up for the first time, glaring at Luke.

"I think you did a very good job of doing that on Christmas Eve when you ripped her book." Luke said angrily.

"Rory will get over that. It's you who's telling her what to think." Chris exclaimed.

"Do you even know your daughter?" Luke exclaimed. "Rory's one of the smartest girls I've ever met! Noone could tell her what to think." He said, glancing over at the curtain once more.

"Oh my god, she's here isn't she?" Emily said noticing his glances.

"So what if she is?" Luke said.

"Ok guys, let's calm this down. You can't come in and talk to Luke like this!" Babette spoke up.

"It's fine Babette. I've got this." Luke said.

"Babette's right, Luke. Don't you have that policy that you can throw someone out if they're rude to your employees or you?" Miss Patty spoke up.

"You need women to fight your battles. How lovely." Chris said smugly.

"Ok that's enough." Taylor spoke up. "I think you should leave." He said.

To say Luke was shocked would be an understatement. Taylor had never defended him before.

"And what's it to you?" Emily narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am the town selectman here and it's my job to make sure everyone's treated with respect. Lorelai and Rory are two of the town's most loved people here and Luke may not be the most sociable person but his father was a great man and you can't just come in and attack him like this." Taylor said.

"Fine we're going." Emily said. "Christopher, you go and get your daughter. I'm going to take her to come and live with us. Lorelai is obviously an unfit mother if she is leaving her daughter with this good for nothing, scruffy diner man in this town full of crazy people." She said.

"You go one step past that curtain and I will throw you out." Luke threatened.

Before they could say or do anything else, Rory appeared with wide eyes, having obviously heard the conversation.

"Rory..." Luke said.

Rory ran past the counter and out of the door before anyone could do anything, running straight past Lorelai who was just coming back in. "What the..Rory?!" She called. She turned to everyone in the diner. "What the hell just happened?!" She demanded.

"I'll tell you later but right now we need to find her." Luke said grabbing his coat. "Caesar, hold the fort!" He called.

"On it boss." Caesar said.

It was then that Lorelai noticed her mother and Chris. She narrowed her eyes. "Ok what happened? What are you doing here?"

"What did you think you were doing leaving Rory with this man?" Emily demanded. "Really, Lorelai, you're so irresponsible sometimes!"

"I just went to the shops! I've been gone only a few minutes!" Lorelai said angrily.

"You could have asked me to look after her, Lor!" Chris said.

"Why? So you can rip her book again?" Lorelai retorted. "God, she's scared of you Chris! Your own daughter is scared of you!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Luke next to her.

"We need to find her. I think she heard something that she shouldn't have." Luke said calmly.

Lorelai just nodded. She glared at her mother and Chris. "If anything has happened to her, I'll hold you two responsible." She snapped.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai looked all over town but couldn't find her. It was getting colder and darker and they were starting to get worried. They ignored Emily and Chris who were following them.

"The lake!" Lorelai suddenly exclaimed. "She likes going there to read sometimes. We have picnics there too."

"Let's go!" Luke said and they rushed off.

Lorelai's heart dropped when they got there and found that Rory had fallen through the thin ice and was gripping onto the ice, desperate to stay above the water. "Oh my god..." She said. "Luke, she can't swim!" She exclaimed, looking at Luke with her eyes wide in fear.

They rushed onto the bridge with Emily and Chris a bit behind them, not saying anything for once.

"Stay here." Luke instructed. He carefully stepped onto the thin ice.

"Luke it's too dangerous! If Rory fell in, you definitely will!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I'll be fine." He said. "We need rope. I should have some in my truck. Can you run and get it?" He asked.

"On it. I'll be right back." She said. She looked over at her daughter who looked petrified. "Hold on hon! We'll get you out." She called.

"Mom..." Rory said terrified.

"I'll be right back." She called rushing off.

Luke carefully took a few more steps onto the ice. "Ok, Rory, focus on me ok? I will get you out of there, I promise." He said softly. "Just don't let go."

Lorelai rushed back with the rope and threw it to Luke, who tied a loop in it. He threw it over to Rory. "Ok Rory, I need you to put it round you and tighten it. Can you do that?" He said gently.

"I'll fall..." Rory said quietly.

"Use one hand. You can do this Rory. I won't let you go under, I promise." He said, ignoring the cracking of ice under his feet.

Rory nodded slowly and carefully took hold of the rope with one hand and put it round her waist. "Ok." She said quietly.

Luke started to pull the rope and slowly Rory was pull from the water. She slowly stood up and ran quickly over to Luke who kept a hold of the rope incase the ice cracked again. She jumped up into his arms and he quickly took her to the safety of the bridge.

"Oh thank god..." Lorelai said relieved, hugging her daughter. "Are you ok?"

"C..C..Cold..." She shivered.

"Here." Luke said, starting to take off her jumper and then taking off his coat and jumper.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emily exclaimed incredulous of the sight of this man undressing her granddaughter.

"Trying to save your granddaughter from getting hypothermia! But if you want her to get it, I'll stop." Luke said sarcastically. He then put his jumper and coat on Rory to keep her warm. He turned to Lorelai. "We should get her checked out, just incase." He said.

She nodded. "Come on hon." She said taking Rory's hand.

"Rory..." Emily attempted to talk to her, but was surprised when she hid behind Lorelai and gripped her hand tightly.

Luke followed them past Emily and Chris.

"I bet you're happy now!" Emily snapped.

"Oh yeh, I'm ecstatic that Rory nearly drowned." Luke said sarcastically. "Don't you think you've both done enough already? You're the reason she ran off in the first place."

"And now you can step up and replace me completely! Turn them both against their own family." Chris said bitterly.

Luke glared at him. "Family? That's funny! Where were you when Lorelai had Rory? Where were you all the years they were living her? Nowhere, that's where! I'm not trying to replace anyone." He said angrily. He turned to Emily. "I'm sorry that you think I'm so beneath your daughter but I don't care. I'm just a guy who's fallen in love with your daughter and who cares about your granddaughter so much that I would change positions with her in a heartbeat if she got into trouble." He said. "I know the importance of family, trust me. I would never ever turn Lorelai against hers."

For once Emily and Chris were rendered speechless so Luke took this opportunity to leave and go after Lorelai and Rory.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke waited in the waiting room while the doctor checked Rory over. He then came out and smiled kindly at them. "Mr and Mrs Gilmore?" He asked.

"Oh no, we're not married." Lorelai said.

"Oh sorry. I just assumed, seeing as you're her parents." He said.

"I...um...Rory's not my daughter." Luke said.

"Oh." The doctor said confused. "Rory said that you were her parents. I must have misunderstood. She should be fine. We want to keep her overnight just to make sure but she just needs to keep warm and rest and she should be fine." He said.

"Thank you." Lorelai said relieved to hear she would be ok but confused about the parents thing. "Can we see her?"

"Of course. She's just through there." He said pointing to a room.

Lorelai turned to Luke who was looking just as stunned. "You coming?" She asked.

"Um...maybe I should wait out here..." Luke said.

"Rory would want to see you." Lorelai said hoping to persuade him, worried that he would be freaked out. She sighed when he didn't move. "The doctor probably misunderstood her..."

Luke sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He looked up and saw Lorelai's worried face. "Come on then." He said giving her a small smile.

Lorelai returned the smile and they headed into Rory's room.

"Ok so next time you want to do a disappearing act, don't walk over any frozen lakes ok?" Lorelai said sitting on one side of the bed.

"Sorry..." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai sighed. "We were worried sick. Please don't ever run off like that again."

"I didn't want her to take me..." Rory said quietly. "She's not here is she? Please don't let her take me!" She started to panic.

Luke sat down on her other side. "She's not here Rory. Noone's taking you." He reassured her.

Lorelai looked completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Grandma said she was going to take me to live with her." Rory said. "I heard her and dad shouting at Luke and then Grandma asked dad to go and get me so she could take me back to live with her." She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to live with her. I want to live with you."

Lorelai was stunned and glanced at Luke and just nodded slightly to show her Rory was telling her the truth. She turned back to her worried daughter. "Rory, hon, I would never let her take you. She's not allowed to. It's you and me forever, ok?" She gave her a reassuring smile.

Rory nodded and relaxed a bit. "And Luke." She said quietly.

"And Luke." Lorelai smiled glancing at Luke who gave her a smile.

Rory turned to Luke. "I'm sorry I ran away. Thank you for getting me." She said quietly.

"Just don't do it again. Your mom wasn't the only one worried sick." He said.

"I won't." She said.

"Good." Luke smiled. "You should get some rest."

Rory nodded and it wasn't long before she was snoring quietly.

Lorelai looked over at Luke and smiled when she realised he wasn't going anywhere when he took his coat off and leaned back in the chair. She took a deep breath. "Luke?" She said.

"Yeh?" He said looking over.

"I...I love you too." She said, letting out a big breath.

Luke then realised she must have heard his confession back on the bridge. He thought they had been out of earshot. He smiled at her. "Your mom and Chris can say anything they want to me but I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Lorelai smiled relieved. "Good." She said softly.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! A bit more dramatic than the last episode! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I'm overwhelmed by the support of this story. :) Special mention to Nancy, whose reviews always make me laugh, love your hatred of Chris! :p**

Chapter 16

It was New Year's Eve in Stars Hollow and they were having a party that evening to celebrate where there would be a firework display. It was going to be a lot of had promised to take Rory but Rory was determined to get her mom and Luke together at midnight. First, she had to persuade Luke to come to the party though. Luckily, her mom was working during the day until 6 and Rory had managed to persuade her to let her hang out at the diner for the day. She was currently sitting at the counter with a plate of fries and a burger, trying to think about how to get Luke to come. She saw Luke approach her so she grabbed her moment. "Luke?" She asked.

"Yeh?" He said.

"You know the New Year's Eve party tonight?" She asked.

"Yeh I know it." He said looking at her suspiciously.

"Are you going?" She asked.

"No." He said.

Rory's face fell and Luke felt a bit guilty.

"It's just not really my thing." Luke explained.

"Oh. Ok. I'm sure mom would love it if you came." Rory said quietly, turning back to her food.

Luke sighed. "You should enjoy it with your mom. I don't want to take your time away from her. "

Rory just nodded. "But I will be there too so you won't really." She said, pouting.

"Ah jeez, I wish your mom hadn't taught you that pout." He grumbled. He sighed. "I'll see if I can get away for a bit." He conceded.

Rory's face lit up. "Yay! Thanks Luke!" She beamed, picking up her book and starting to read it happily.

Luke couldn't help but think he had just been had.

* * *

Late afternoon, Rory was back at the inn waiting for her mom to finish her shift. She looked up to see her mom busy talking to a guest at the desk so she slowly got up and snuck into the kitchen. "Hi Sookie!" Rory smiled.

"Oh hey kitten!" Sookie smiled.

Rory stood there for a moment, not saying anything.

"Do you need anything? There's some chocolate in the measuring jug if you want some." She smiled.

Rory walked over and started eating some chocolate. "Actually, I sort of need a favour." She admitted.

"Oh yeh?" Sookie said intrigued.

"It involves mom and Luke." Rory said.

Sookie laughed. "Ok what do you need?"

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Rory asked.

"Yeh I was planning to."

"Could I maybe stand with you for the fireworks? I want mom and Luke to be together at midnight." She said.

Sookie laughed. "I'm sure they won't mind if you're with them."

"But couples are meant to kiss at midnight. They won't do that if I'm there." Rory protested. "Please?"

"Ok." Sookie laughed. "But you need to persuade Luke to actually come first. He never comes to town events."

"Already done!" Rory grinned.

"Wow you have got it all planned!" Sookie grinned.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai and Rory walked towards the square where there was a big group of people already gathered. Some were dancing, some were chatting, some were eating and drinking.

Rory saw her mom glance towards the diner for a second. "Why don't you go and ask Luke to come?" Rory asked.

"Oh no, he never wants to come to these." Lorelai said. "It's just you and me tonight, hon." She smiled.

Rory hoped Luke would keep his promise. She looked around and spotted Sookie chatting with Miss Patty and Babette and gave her a secretive grin.

As it neared midnight, Rory was starting to lose hope as Luke hadn't appeared yet. It was about 5 minutes to midnight when Rory suddenly saw him walking towards them through the crowd. She grinned and looked at her mom who hadn't spotted him yet. "I'm just going to go say Happy New Year to Lane quickly. I'll be right back." Rory said and rushed off.

"Hurry back!" Lorelai called.

"Hey.." Luke said, appearing beside her.

"Luke!" Lorelai said surprised. "I thought you hated these things."

"Rory asked me to come." Luke said.

"She did?" Lorelai asked surprised. "Funny. She didn't mention that to me."

Luke chuckled. "I think we've both been had." He smirked.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"By the speed, Rory ran away from you when she spotted me coming, I have a feeling she was planning this." He smirked.

"She has been very secretive today." Lorelai admitted. She then laughed. "God, that kid. I guess she really does want us to spend time together."

"She's a great kid." Luke smiled.

"Yeh she is." Lorelai smiled.

Suddenly everyone started counting down from ten. When they reached 0, the fireworks display started. Lorelai looked over at Luke and smiled. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. "Remind me to thank Rory." He joked.

Lorelai laughed and prolonged the kiss. She pulled away after a moment and smiled at him. "I actually was planning to tell Rory something at midnight but seeing as she's deserted me, I guess I can tell you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've finally saved enough to put a deposit down on a house." Lorelai smiled proudly. "Mia gave me a bonus today for the year and it's just given me enough."

"Aw that's great news!" Luke smiled giving her a hug.

"A fresh start for new year." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

After finding Sookie and Rory, and Sookie telling Lorelai she'd bring Rory back in a minute, Luke walked Lorelai back to the potting shed. Lorelai unlocked the door and they went inside. She immediately saw an envelope lying on the table by the door. She frowned, not knowing what it was. She opened it and she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Luke asked concerned.

Lorelai showed him the piece of paper with tears in her eyes. "Chris is trying for custody..." She said.

"What?" Luke said angrily taking the papers and reading them.

"I..I can't believe this..." Lorelai cried. "This won't be him. This will be her pushing him to do this. God, why won't they leave me alone?"

"Who's pushing him to do this?"

"My mother! This will be her manipulating him. God, Luke, what if I lose? I can't lose Rory, I just can't! She's everything to me." Lorelai panicked.

"Hey, come here." He said softly, pulling her into his arms. "They won't win. Anyone can see what an amazing mom you are to Rory. You'll have this whole town behind you. And you have me. I won't let them take Rory away from you. I promise." He said, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I was so happy today. Why do they have to ruin it? They never want me to be happy." Lorelai said quietly.

Suddenly the door opened and Sookie and Rory walked in. Rory saw her mom's red eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

 **Sorry it's not as long as the others but I promise the next chapter will be longer! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter! Felt on a roll! :)**

Chapter 17

Lorelai wiped her tears away quickly. "Oh it's nothing, hon." She said.

"But you're crying!" Rory said.

"She's going to find out anyway. The court will probably want to talk to her." Luke said quietly.

"The court?" Sookie asked confused. Lorelai sighed and handed Sookie the papers. Sookie read them with wide eyes. "They can't do this right?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I think they can..."

"Mom..." Rory said quietly.

"I'll leave you to it." Luke said.

"No. Please! Stay." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "Come and sit with me, hon." She said softly and led her over to the sofa.

"I need to get home but we can talk tomorrow ok?" Sookie said.

Lorelai nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thanks for tonight, Sook."

Sookie nodded and left, leaving Luke standing in the middle of the room.

"Have I done something wrong?" Rory asked worried.

"Oh no, hon. Nothing like that." Lorelai assured her. "You're the greatest kid I could ever ask for." She said feeling herself getting emotional again.

Luke saw this and sat next to her. "Rory, your mom's just received some news which has upset her." He tried to explain.

"What news?" Rory asked. "Are you ill?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I'm fine." She assured her. She took a deep breath. "Your dad is wanting custody of you." She said softly.

Rory's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I don't know sweets but it means we have to go to court to sort this out." Lorelai said softly.

"I want to live with you." Rory said quietly.

"I know and I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens." She reassured her.

Rory felt her eyes sting. "This isn't fair!" She sniffed. "I want to live with you! They can't take me away from you!"

"Rory..." Lorelai said.

"No!" She exclaimed. "You promised! You promised they wouldn't take me away from you! You both promised!" She cried and ran out.

Lorelai buried her head in her hands.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Luke asked worried that something could happen again.

"She needs to calm down first. She won't go far this time. She's probably just outside on the grass." Lorelai said. "She hates me." She said quietly.

"No she doesn't. She's just upset." He assured her. He sighed. "They're doing this because of me, aren't they?"

Lorelai looked up in surprise and saw the guilt in his face. "No." She said softly. She sighed. "My mother's never approved of my choices ever. She still blames me for running away with Rory. She always wanted to bring up Rory the way she wanted to bring up me. Rory was her second chance. This is much more than disapproving of you, Luke. This isn't your fault." She said.

Luke nodded. "You should get a lawyer. I can help you find one." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "I guess that's our house dream gone." She said. "This custody trial is going to cost a lot."

"I could help you with that..." Luke said cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"I could help pay for the lawyer." He said. "You shouldn't miss out on getting your house, Lorelai. You've saved for years to get to this point. I want to help. Please let me help." He said.

Lorelai was stunned. "I can't ask that of you..."

Luke sighed. "Look, I know you like doing things yourself and I respect that, I really do, but I want to help. I want to help in some way so that you and Rory can stay together. I probably won't be able to be in the courtroom with you but if I could pay for a good lawyer, I'll feel like I've done something." He said. "Please?"

Lorelai sighed. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, surprised.

Lorelai nodded.

Just then, the door opened slightly and Rory came in slowly.

"Rory..." Lorelai said softly.

"I'm sorry..." Rory said.

Lorelai gave her a smile. "You don't have to be sorry. This has been a shock to all of us."

Rory ran over and hugged her. "Will I get to tell them who I want to live with?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." Lorelai admitted. "You're only 9, so they probably won't make you stand up in court and speak."

"But what if I want to?" Rory protested. "I want to tell them that I want to live with you and that you're an amazing mom!"

Lorelai smiled at that. "Thanks hon. First we need to find a lawyer. We can then ask him if there's a possibility you can speak."

Rory nodded. She then yawned.

"How about you get ready for bed? I'm just going to walk Luke out." She said.

"Ok." Rory said quietly. "Night Luke."

"Night Rory." He said and followed Lorelai out.

"So tomorrow we find a lawyer." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "I'll help with that. You want to come to the diner in the morning?"

"Can we do the afternoon? I want to do something in the morning." She said.

"Sure." He said giving her a kiss. "Everything will turn out ok, I promise." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled and headed back inside while Luke headed back to the diner.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai left Rory at the inn before getting in her car and driving to the house that had so many bad memories for her. She drove into the huge driveway of the Gilmore Mansion and sat in her car for a moment. She took a deep breath and then got out and rang the doorbell with determination. Surprisingly, it was Emily who answered the door. They must have fired another maid.

"Why mom?" Lorelai exclaimed angrily, pushing past her and walking into the house. "Why would you do this?"

"I don't know what you're doing about." She said stiffly.

"Oh don't play all innocent mom! Chris would never contest custody unless you pushed him to do it!" Lorelai shouted.

"He's Rory's father. He should have the right to see Rory." Emily said.

"What about what Rory wants?" Lorelai exclaimed. "She's scared of Chris, mom! He ripped her book the last time he saw her! She was hysterical!"

"I'm sure that was an accident. Chris should be in Rory's life." Emily snapped.

"More like you should be! That's what you mean! You're thinking that if Chris gets custody, you can swoop in and raise her like the perfect daughter. One you never had! Do you really hate me that much?!" Lorelai shouted. "I won't let this happen! You are not taking my kid away from me!"

"What on earth is going on?" Richard asked coming out of his study. "Lorelai?" He said shocked to see her in such an hysterical state.

"I bet you're in on this as well, aren't you?" Lorelai said bitterly. "I was always a disappointment to you."

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked totally confused.

Lorelai then noticed her mom looking anywhere but her dad. She then realised. "You haven't told him, have you?" She asked.

"Told me what? For god's sake, Lorelai, just tell me what's going on! You can't come in and shout at your mother like this! I won't allow it!" He exclaimed.

"Mom's pushed Chris into going for full custody of Rory." Lorelai said. "I know I wasn't the perfect daughter you both wanted but I would do anything for Rory. She's everything to me and I won't let you take her away from me." She snapped. and then left.

She stopped by her car and let out a breath. She wiped some tears that were threatening to fall. She suddenly heard the front door to the house open and some footsteps walk towards her. She didn't want another confrontation so she rushed round to the driving seat so she could make her escape.

"Wait, Lorelai, please." Richard said in a much softer voice.

Lorelai stopped and turn round to see her father standing there.

"I didn't know." Richard said.

Lorelai just nodded.

Richard handed her a piece of paper. "This is the name of a great custody lawyer. Please, take it." He said.

Lorelai was stunned. "What? Why...Why are you giving this to me?"

Richard sighed. "I'm not going to lie and say that I have approved of all your choices but one thing I have approved of is how you stepped up and were a mother to Rory. I may not have liked every decision you made but I do know that you're a great mother to that kid. She should be with you." He said.

Lorelai was stunned and surprised herself and her dad by giving him a hug. "Thank you daddy." She said quietly. She pulled back and took the piece of paper. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that from you." She said sincerely.

Richard nodded. "Good luck." He said quietly.

"Thank you." She said and watched her dad walk back into the house.

* * *

Lorelai was sat in Luke's apartment in the afternoon telling him about what had happened that morning.

"He really said that?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and gave him a small smile. "I never thought my dad would take my side over my mom."

"He obviously knows what your mother's doing is wrong. This is good. If he's on our side and this lawyer is as good as he says, I don't think you need to worry." Luke smiled encouragingly.

Lorelai smiled a genuine smile for the first time. "Yeh. This might just end up ok."

"It will." Luke said confidently. "Even without your dad and this lawyer, anyone can see what a great mom you are. They would be idiots to grant Chris custody."

"Yeh." Lorelai smiled, feeling hopeful finally. "I won't need your money either. Dad's paying for the lawyer." She said cautiously. "I know you said you wanted to help but he offered..."

"It's fine. It's good he's helping you." Luke assured her.

"You really think I'm going to win?" Lorelai asked.

"I have no doubt." Luke said confidently. "Rory isn't going anywhere." He smiled.

Lorelai let out a big breath and smiled. "I don't know what I would be like if I didn't have you." She admitted. "Freaking out probably."

"I'm glad I could help." He said. "I'm not going anywhere either."

"And that is why I love you." She smiled, realising it wasn't as hard to say this time.

Luke smiled and kissed her. "I love you too."

 **So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay! It was my dad's wedding yesterday so I didn't have time to update! Thanks for the review so far! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 18

The day had come. The day of the trial. Lorelai and Rory were getting ready in the potting shed. Lorelai was wearing a nice blazer and skirt while Rory was wearing a dress. There was a knock at the door then and Lorelai went to answer it. "Hey." She smiled at Luke.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Nervous." She admitted quietly.

"You'll win. I promise you." He said. He then looked over at Rory. "Hey Rory!" He smiled.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"She's been really quiet this morning. I think she's nervous too." Lorelai told him quietly.

Luke nodded. "So are you both ready?" He asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go." She said. She held out her hand to Rory. "Come on hon." She said softly.

* * *

Luke drove them to the court in his truck.

"Perfect timing..." Lorelai muttered as she saw a jaguar park close to them.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Just brace yourself." She said.

Sure enough, they heard that familiar voice. "My god, what is that hideous vehicle?" Emily exclaimed getting out of the jaguar with Richard and Chris.

"Just ignore them." Lorelai said quietly.

"I intend to." He said gritting his teeth.

"Lorelai, honestly! Are you that irresponsible that you allow Rory to ride in that thing?" Emily demanded.

"Yes mom, I intended to kill my daughter." She said sarcastically.

Chris saw Rory stood there with them. "Hey kiddo." He smiled.

Rory didn't say anything but just subconsciously went nearer Luke and reached for his hand.

They started walking into court.

"You know that man can't be in there with you?" Emily said condescendingly.

"For the last time, mom, his name is Luke!" Lorelai said gritting her teeth. "And I know. He's just come for support."

"Emily, let's go." Richard intervened. He sent a look at Lorelai, giving her a small smile before following Emily and Chris down the corridor.

Soon it was time for them to go in.

"Good luck. Not that you'll need it." Luke said softly.

"Thanks." Lorelai said quietly, giving him a small smile.

He then watched them disappearing into the room.

Lorelai and Rory stood at one end while Emily and Chris was at the other.

"So I have looked through the notes for this case and to be honest, I am a bit confused as to why this got to court." The judge said. "Would Mr Hayden's lawyer please explain it to me?"

Chris' lawyer stood up. "Mr Hayden should have the right to custody of his daughter especially since he feels she is being brought up in a bad environment, conversing with people who she shouldn't."

"That may be but this is about Miss Gilmore and Rory. I don't see what this has to do with Miss Gilmore's qualities has a mother." The judge said.

"My clients feel that Miss Gilmore is being irresponsible and negligent in leaving her child in a diner with a man she's only just met. My clients are afraid for her safety." He explained.

Lorelai just shook her head trying to keep her anger in.

"That's not fair!" Rory suddenly shouted. "I love going to the diner and I love helping Luke! Mom has to work!"

"Rory..." Lorelai said softly.

"No! It's not fair! How can you let them say that about you? You're the best mom!" She said getting upset.

The judge looked at the girl kindly. "Now normally I would ask your mother's lawyer to talk on her behalf because we don't normally allow children of your age but I think you're mature enough to talk for yourself. Would you like to?" He asked warmly.

Rory hesitated a bit and glanced at her mom and then back at the judge. She nodded. "Yes please." She said quietly.

"Ok, well would you like to tell me what you think about your life with your mother?" He asked.

"It's really good! Stars Hollow is like a big family." Rory said quietly but then started to warm up. "Everyone there is really nice and likes helping us out."

"Crazy more like.." Emily muttered.

Rory glanced at her Grandma. "They're not crazy. They're lovely and if they see that we need help, they're there for us." She said more confidently. "Mom works a lot because she has to. It doesn't mean that she would neglect me. She would never neglect me." She said, glancing at her mom who smiled at her lovingly.

"And you feel safe and loved there?" The judge questioned.

Rory nodded. "Stars Hollow is like the safest place. Nothing bad ever happens there. Everyone looks out for each other anyway." She said.

"And tell me about your relationship with your mother." The judge smiled.

Rory's face lit up. "She's the best mom. She cares for me, she works long hours so that I can have what I need, she makes me laugh." She smiled. Her smile then faded. "She's the best mom. Please don't take me away from her." She said quietly.

"Well I think I've heard enough." The judge smiled. "Thank you Rory. As I thought at the beginning, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't give Miss Gilmore full custody. She is clearly a capable and loving mother who has given Rory everything she needs." He said.

"She could have so much more! She needs her father!" Emily protested.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Gilmore. My mind is made up." The judge said. "I award Miss Gilmore full custody."

Rory beamed and hugged her mom who hugged her back. Lorelai smiled at the judge feeling her eyes sting. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You may go." The judge smiled kindly at her.

Lorelai and Rory rushed out of the room. Rory ran over to Luke and immediately hugged him. "We won! We won!" She exclaimed beaming.

"Really? That's great!" Luke smiled ruffling her hair.

Lorelai grinned at Luke and let him pull her into an embrace. "You were right." She smiled. She pulled away and kissed him. "Thank you for being here."

"I wanted to be here." He said sincerely.

Richard watched all this interaction with interest from the bench along from them. Emily and Chris then appeared.

"This is preposterous! This can't be happening." Emily exclaimed.

Lorelai whipped round. "Well guess what mom! It is happening!" She said. "And do you know what else? With full custody of _my_ daughter, I can make decisions about who can see my daughter and at the moment, your chances aren't great!" She said angrily.

For the first time, Emily was speechless. "You can't do that..." She said.

"Oh I can do that!" Lorelai said. "You tried to take my kid away from me! Do you think we'd just carry on as normal?!"

"I...I..." Emily couldn't think of anything to say.

"Lor..." Chris tried.

"Don't think you're getting off lightly!" Lorelai glared at him. "First you let our daughter down constantly, then you come and try to make up but end up ripping her book and scaring her, then you go along with my mother's idea of getting full custody? You know me, Chris! You know how much Rory means to me!" She exclaimed, furiously wiping her tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry..." Chris said pathetically, worried he could lose contact with Rory and therefore, Lorelai because of that.

"Don't!" Lorelai shook her head. "You only went along with this because you're jealous of Luke! Well guess what, Chris, I love him. I love Luke! Maybe you should go away and really think about what you want. You know I've never kept Rory from you but you will need to grow up and think about how you can make it up to our daughter. Because right now, frankly I don't want you anywhere near her." She said.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Luke behind her, with Rory next to him.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I had to let this out."

"Why don't we go back to the diner and I'll make you both some food?" He said softly.

Lorelai nodded and let out a breath. She then noticed her dad standing looking dejected at the side. She softened her tone. "Dad, nothing I said to mom applies to you. I can't thank you enough for what you did for us." She said sincerely. "You're welcome to come and see me and Rory anytime you like."

Richard visibly relaxed and nodded. "Thank you." He said sincerely. He ignored his wife's incredulous face as he watched his daughter and granddaughter walk away with Luke who obviously meant a lot to them. He realised then how much he had missed out in their lives. He barely knew his granddaughter and that was noone's fault but his own. He vowed to change that.

 **So what do you think? I'm not knowledgeable about court trials so I'm sorry if it wasn't completely realistic but I hope it was ok! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter! For some reason they're not showing up but I have still read them so thank you! :)**

Chapter 19

It was a Saturday and Rory was helping Luke out at the diner again while Lorelai worked. Rory looked up from the till when she heard the bells above the door ring, ready to greet the next customer. She was surprised when she saw it was her Grandpa. She suddenly felt shy. She didn't know him that well. She looked round for Luke who was just coming out the kitchen with some food.

"Luke..." She said quietly.

"What's up?" He asked not having spotted Richard yet.

"Grandpa's here." She said quietly.

Luke looked up and was surprised to see him stood awkwardly by the door. He straightened himself up a bit. He glanced at Rory who was looking apprehensive and shy. "You know your Grandpa helped your mom keep you, right?" He said.

Rory nodded slowly.

"Come and say hello to him then." Luke said softly.

Rory went over with Luke, after Luke delivered the food he was holding. "Mr Gilmore, what can I do for you?" He said pleasantly.

"Luke." He nodded. He then spotted Rory. "Rory!" He said surprised. "Is your mother here too?" He asked.

Rory shook her head. "She's working."

"Oh." Richard said surprised.

"Lorelai sometimes leaves Rory here when she's working. She likes working at the till." Luke explained.

"I see." Richard said.

"So..uh..would you like some food sir?" Luke asked politely.

"Food would be good." Richard nodded. "Maybe I could borrow your employee for a bit?" He asked.

"Of course." Luke said. "Rory, would you like anything?" He asked.

"A burger and milkshake." She said.

"Coming right up." He smiled.

Rory slowly sat down at a table with her Grandpa. "The food is really good here." She said shyly.

Richard smiled a genuine smile at his granddaughter's attempt to start a conversation. "Well I see I came to the right place then." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Rory gave him a small smile.

"So you help Luke out a lot here?" He asked.

Rory nodded. "Mostly at weekends when I'm not at school." She said quietly.

"Your mom works most weekends then?" He asked.

"Yeh but I don't mind. I know she has to work. She does it for me." Rory said defensively.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He assured her.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

Richard sighed. "I know your Grandma did something that she shouldn't have done but I believe you should stay with your mother. I'm not here to take you away." He said gently.

Rory relaxed a bit. "I like it here." She said shyly.

Richard smiled. "It seems like a charming place."

Luke came over then with their orders. "Two burgers and fries." He said putting down the food. "And your big drink of death." He joked giving Rory her milkshake.

Rory giggled. "I thought mom's coffee was the drink of death."

"They both are." He smirked, ruffling her hair as he walked back to the kitchen.

Rory giggled and tucked into her food.

Richard had watched the interaction with interest. "You like Luke?" He asked cautiously.

Rory nodded smiling. "He's great and he makes mom happy. He made me a bookcase for my birthday!" She said, becoming more confident with her Grandpa.

"He made you one?" Richard asked surprised.

"Yeh! I can show you it!" Rory nodded enthusiastically. "If you want." She added shyly.

Richard smiled. "I'd love to see it."

Rory beamed.

* * *

After they had finished their food, Rory took her Grandpa to the potting shed.

"I know it's small but it works for us." Rory said quietly, seeing her Grandpa's face when he walked in. "Plus mom and I are going to start going house hunting soon! She's saved enough money to put a deposit down!" She said excitedly.

Richard looked around the potting shed and felt ashamed that he hadn't done more to help them. "That's great." He said gently.

Rory took hold of his hand and pulled him over to the bookcase. "This is it!" She grinned.

"Well this is something, isn't it?" Richard smiled, admiring the handiwork. He then noticed the amount of books she had. "You really like reading?"

Rory's face lit up. "I love it! I've read so many books."

Richard chuckled. "Well I've got some in my study at home that may be of some interest to you. I can lend you some if you like."

Rory's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course. I believe all kids your age should be reading. It's good for you." He smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa!" She beamed. "Let's go see if we can find mom!" She said suddenly dragging him out.

"Oh well Rory, I don't want to bother her." He said.

"She won't mind!" Rory said leading him to the inn.

They went inside and Rory spotted Mia straight away. "Mia!" She smiled.

"Hello Rory." She smiled warmly.

"This is my Grandpa!" Rory smiled introducing him. "Grandpa, this is Mia. She owns the inn and gave mom a job here and us the potting shed to live in."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Gilmore." Mia smiled warmly at him.

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand. "And...um...thank you." He said sincerely. "For looking after them."

"It was my pleasure. Your daughter and granddaughter are quite something." She smiled.

"MOM!" Rory grinned as she spotted her mom coming down the stairs and ran over to her.

"Rory? What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Luke today?" She laughed, confused.

"I was but Grandpa showed up so I gave him a tour." Rory smiled.

"Your Grandpa?" Lorelai said surprised. She looked up and saw her dad. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry to bother you while you're working. Rory wanted to show me her bookcase and then she wanted me to see the inn." He said.

"No, it's ok." Lorelai said, still a bit surprised to see her dad standing there.

"I should have called really." He said ashamed. "You said I could come anytime but I should have known to call."

Lorelai's expression softened. "No it's ok, dad. I meant what I said. I'm glad you came." She smiled. "Does..um..mom know you're here?"

"She's at a DAR meeting." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "Well um I should get back to work but it was good to see you dad." She said sincerely.

"Of course." He said. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye dad." She smiled.

She watched Rory happily take his hand and leave the inn with him. She smiled, glad that Rory was starting to bond with him. She always thought they were similar and had things in common.

* * *

After her shift, Lorelai headed to the diner. She smiled when she saw Rory sat at the counter eating dinner while Luke said something to her which made her laugh. "Hope I'm not missing out on the fun!" She smiled sitting down next to Rory.

"Hi mom!" Rory grinned.

"Your Grandpa left?" She asked.

"Yeh. He said he had to get home but that he would visit again." She said. "He said he'd bring some books from his study for me!" She grinned excitedly.

"Well that's nice of him. Did you have a nice time with him?" She asked.

Rory nodded. "He's nice. And he loves Luke's burgers!" She grinned.

Lorelai laughed. "Well who doesn't?!"

Rory giggled.

"I'm assuming you'd like a burger?" Luke smirked.

"Yes please!" Lorelai grinned. "But a kiss first!"

Luke smirked but leant over the counter and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Yeh good. Busy." She said. "Oh Rory and I are going house hunting tomorrow. Do you want to come with us? I mean, you probably know the place better. You can tell us if we're wasting our money or something." She said.

"Sure. I can get Caesar to cover." He smiled.

"Great!" Lorelai smiled. "Now shoo! Your girlfriend's hungry!"

Luke rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. Lorelai watched him go smiling.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know something is wrong with the reviews at the moment with them not showing up but I am receiving them all and reading them. Thank you so much! Shout out to WishUponAFangirl who's left a really lovely review. It's reviews like that and those of several others than really motivate me to continue so thank you! :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 20

Luke met Lorelai and Rory at the inn the next morning to go house hunting with them. "You ready?" He asked when he spotted them sat on the front steps of the inn.

"We've been ready for ages!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"That makes a change." Luke joked.

Rory giggled but stopped when she saw her mom's incredulous look. "Sorry." She stifled a giggle.

"You're meant to be on my side!" Lorelai said.

Rory grinned. "Luke has a point though."

"Alright who's ready to house hunt?" Luke said changing the subject.

"Me!" Rory grinned.

"Let's go then!" Luke smiled. "You got a list of houses you want to see?"

"Yep right here." Lorelai said taking a piece of paper out of her bag.

"Good, let's go." He said.

* * *

After looking round several houses and apartments, nothing was standing out to them and they were starting to feel disappointed.

"I've only got one left." Lorelai said. "It's this way." She said not holding much hope but leading the way to it.

They stopped outside the house next to Babette and Morey's house.

"This is it." Lorelai said.

"It looks nice!" Rory smiled grabbing her mom's hand and dragging her towards it.

"What do you think Luke?" Lorelai asked, turning round but then realising he was standing still staring at the house. "Luke?"

"Are you ok?" Rory asked.

"Oh..um..yeh. I just didn't realise you were going to look at this house." He said.

"Why, is something wrong with it?" Lorelai asked, losing hope again.

"No. Well it could probably do with some DIY but no it's not that." He said.

"What is it then?" Lorelai asked.

"I used to live here. It was my parents' house." He said.

"Oh Luke..." Lorelai said suddenly understanding. "If it's too hard for you, we can forget about this place." She said.

"No, I don't want you to do that. It's a great house. It's just...I haven't been inside since..well you know." He said.

"Well you can wait outside if you want." She suggested.

Luke took a deep breath. "No it's fine. I guess if you do end up buying it, I will be coming in at some point anyway."

"Do you need a minute?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No it's ok. Let's go." He said.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked quietly. "I don't want you to get sad."

Luke smiled at her. "I'll be fine."

Rory gave him a small smile and took hold of his hand. They then walked towards the house and went inside.

"Wow it looks different without all our stuff in it." He said looking round the living room.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Lorelai asked.

"Two main ones but you could have three. There's a small room upstairs that we converted into a bedroom. Liz had that one. Otherwise there's a master bedroom upstairs and one down the hallway by the kitchen." He said.

"Did you have the one by the kitchen?" Rory asked.

"Yep that was mine." He smiled.

"Cool! I want to see it." She beamed running down the hallway.

Luke followed her while Lorelai went upstairs to take a look. Luke found Rory staring round the room with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's so big!" She said.

Luke chuckled. "Yeh it's a good size."

"I've never had my own room before." Rory said. "I like it!" She grinned.

"You could put your bookcase there with your books and I could put up shelves for you if you like." He smiled.

"Really?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Sure." He smiled.

"I love it here!" She beamed.

Lorelai then appeared in the doorway. "What's the verdict?" She asked.

"I love it!" Rory grinned. "Can we live here? Please?"

Lorelai laughed. "Well I don't think you'll find me complaining. I like it too. I can see us living here."

"Yay!" Rory beamed and ran and hugged her.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "You really don't mind?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. This house should be lived in." He said. He always didn't want them staying in that potting shed any longer. He hated thinking of them there.

"Are we really buying a house?" Rory asked excitedly.

"We're really buying a house." Lorelai smiled.

Rory beamed.

* * *

They were back at the diner after their eventful day having burgers and fries. Luke sat down at the table with them with a turkey sandwich for himself. "I'm glad you're getting the house." He smiled.

"So am I." Lorelai smiled.

"Me three!" Rory beamed.

"I'm proud of you." Luke smiled. "You worked so hard for this and it paid off."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Thanks." She said quietly.

He held up his glass. "Here's to the future." He said.

"The future." Lorelai smiled holding up her glass.

They smiled at each other and took a sip.

"Mom, why doesn't Luke live with us?" Rory asked innocently, which caused Lorelai to nearly spit out her drink and Luke to nearly choke on his.

 **A nice fluffy chapter for you then and I've left you on that little cliffhanger! ;) Sorry it's a bit shorter but I promise the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! I assure you I am receiving them all! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter! :)**

Chapter 21

Lorelai was shocked by the sudden question. "Um hon, Luke has his own apartment upstairs." She said.

"Yeh but it's small. Don't couples normally live together?" Rory asked.

"Um well sometimes but...um..." Lorelai stammered, not really knowing what to say.

"We haven't been dating for long." Luke explained.

"You've been dating for a few months." Rory pointed out.

"Well yes but...uh...I'm sure your mom wants you and her to have your own place first." He said.

Rory shrugged. "Ok." She said.

Lorelai let out a breath and glanced at Luke. "We should get going. See you tomorrow?" Lorelai said.

"Yeh." He smiled.

Lorelai gave him a smile and then left with Rory. Luke watched them and sighed.

* * *

Lorelai went into the diner the next day after she had dropped Rory off at school. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled. "Coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?" She grinned.

Luke chuckled and poured her a mug. He watched her for a moment. "You know what Rory was saying yesterday..." He said cautiously.

"Yeh I'm so sorry about that. It's the journalist in her." Lorelai waved it off. "I'm sorry if it surprised or freaked you out."

"No it's fine. It didn't freak me out." He said. "Why, did it freak you out?" He asked cautiously.

"Um well it was a bit out of the blue. I mean, like you said, we've just started dating." She said.

"Oh. Well yeh sure." He said.

Lorelai frowned. She couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his voice. "It's too soon isn't it?" She asked.

"Well it has been a few months now." Luke shrugged. "I mean I really like where we are at the moment. Don't you?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh I do."

"I just thought this would be the next natural step..." He shrugged. "But I understand if you think it's too soon."

Lorelai was surprised. "You want to move in with us?" She asked.

Luke sighed. "I don't know." He admitted. "I just know I like being with you and Rory, that's all."

"Um..ok...wow...was not expecting this..." Lorelai said shocked.

"Look I'm sorry ok. Just forget I said anything." He said embarrassed. "It's obviously too soon. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll go get your food." he said.

"No, Luke, wait please!" She said. "It's just...it's a shock. But...I don't know. I love you Luke, I really do. It's just, are we ready for this?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to try." He said.

"Can I think about it?" She asked. "It isn't no. I just...I need to have some time."

"Ok sure, take some time." He nodded.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile.

"I'll go get your food." He said and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

During the week, Lorelai was preoccupied by what Luke had said and couldn't concentrate. That Saturday was the bid-a-basket auction and Lorelai was buying her and Rory's baskets for it.

When the auction started, Lorelai glanced back at the diner and caught Luke's eyes through the window. She sighed and turned back to the auction. Rory's basket was up next. She saw her daughter's face fall when there weren't many bids. "Oh hon, quite a few people are away today." She tried to comfort her.

"$10." A voice said from the back.

They both looked back and Rory grinned when she saw Luke standing there. She turned to her mom. "I thought you said Luke didn't join in with the town events."

"I guess I got that wrong..." Lorelai said giving Luke a small smile.

The basket was sold to Luke after a few more bids and Rory ran up to him. "Hi!" She grinned.

"Hey." He smiled.

Lorelai walked up to them. "Thought you didn't join in with these crazy events." She said.

Luke shrugged. "Couldn't let Rory's basket go unsold." He said as if it was no big deal.

Lorelai smiled at that and watched as Rory took hold of his hand and started to drag him away so that they could have their picnic. She smiled as she saw Rory persuade him to sit on the grass and then proceed to open the basket. She saw Luke grimace at the contents but he made himself eat a pop tart so that he didn't hurt Rory's feelings. She smiled as she saw Rory laugh at something Luke had said and he smiled back. It was at this moment that she realised she wanted him to be a more permanent fixture in their lives. She wanted this for Rory as well.

Later that day, Lorelai dropped Rory off at Lane's to play while she headed to the diner to talk to Luke. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He said.

"Thanks for today. Rory's talked of nothing else." She smiled.

"I didn't want her to be upset. I knew lots of the people who normally bid on her basket weren't around." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Let's do it." She said.

"What?" Luke looked up at her.

"I want you to move in with us when we get the house." She smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She smiled. "I love you and Rory loves you. Why waste time when I know I want to spend my life with you?" She shrugged.

Luke smiled and came round the counter and kissed her. "You're really sure?"

"I'm really sure." She smiled. "Do you still want it?"

"I do." He smiled. "I love you too. And Rory."

Lorelai smiled. "I have to get back but talk tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definitely." He nodded.

"Bye Luke." She smiled.

"Bye." He smiled.

He watched her leave and once he'd seen her walk across the square, he went upstairs and walked over to the safe. He took a minute before opening it. He looked through it and then he found what he was looking for. He took out a small velvety box and opened it, revealing a ring. He smiled to himself and then pocketed it before locking the safe and then going back downstairs to close up the diner.

 **So another little teaser there for you! ;) What do you think? Should Luke propose or is it too soon? Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the small delay! Trying to keep up with all my stories! Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews so far! :)**

Chapter 22

Lorelai and Rory moved into their new house which they nicknamed the Crap Shack a couple weeks later. Luke had wanted them to live there for a week just the two of them so that they could make sure they really wanted him to move in and if the answer was still yes, he'd move in the week after. Lorelai had had a proper conversation with Rory about it and the vote had been unanimous.

 _"Hon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lorelai called from the living room._

 _Rory came out of her bedroom which she had fallen in love with and went to join her mom on the sofa. "About what?" She asked._

 _"About Luke." She said._

 _"What about Luke? You're not breaking up are you?" Rory asked worried._

 _"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just want to make sure you are ok with him possibly moving in next week." She said._

 _"But I suggested it." Rory said confused._

 _"I know." Lorelai said._

 _"So why wouldn't I be ok?" She asked logically._

 _Lorelai smiled. "Good point. But you are allowed to change your mind. And that would be ok. This is a big deal to me but also to you and if it would be too weird for you, we'll postpone it." She said._

 _"I don't want you to postpone it. I want Luke to move in with us. I like having him around. And he can make us pancakes in the morning!" She grinned._

 _Lorelai laughed. "Good to see you've got your priorities straight!"_

 _Rory grinned._

 _"So you're really ok with it?" Lorelai checked._

 _"Yeh!" Rory nodded. "Can I go back and finish my book now?" She asked._

 _Lorelai smirked. "Go ahead."_

 _Rory skipped off to her room and Lorelai smiled. She was nervous about this big change that was about to happen but also really excited. She loved Luke and having him around all the time would be cool._

So the week went pretty quickly and soon it was moving day for Luke. He was having a day off diner duty to do it, leaving Caesar in charge. Lorelai and Rory were watching tv when they heard a door open and close outside.

"He's here!" Rory grinned and ran outside, Lorelai in close pursuit. "Luke!" She grinned running down and tackling him with a hug.

"Hey Rory!" He chuckled.

"Have you got all your stuff?" She asked excitedly.

"Got it all here." He said.

Rory went to have a look in the back of his truck so Luke had time to say hello to Lorelai. "Hey!" He smiled, giving her a kiss.

"Hey!" She smiled. "You ready for this?"

"Yep. Are you?" He asked.

"So ready." She smiled. "This one couldn't sleep last night because she was excited about you coming." She laughed.

Luke chuckled.

"Although I think she's more excited about having fresh pancakes in our kitchen." Lorelai joked.

"Good to see where her priorities lie." He chuckled.

"What are these for?" Rory asked pointing to all his fishing equipment.

"Fishing." He said. "I like to go to the lake sometime to fish."

"Cool! Can you teach me how to fish?" Rory asked.

"You want to learn to fish?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeh! Can you teach me?" Rory asked.

"Sure." He said.

Rory grinned.

"Ok you, stop nosing at all Luke's stuff and let's help him carry it in." Lorelai said.

"Ok!" Rory grinned.

Luke gave Rory the lightest of his things while him and Lorelai brought in the rest.

* * *

After spending the whole day unpacking, they were eventually finished and able to relax. Luke and Lorelai came downstairs hand in hand while Rory was watching some tv. She looked up when she heard them. "Luke?"

"Yes, I'll make you some pancakes." He said heading to the kitchen.

Rory grinned. "I'm glad he's moved in."

Lorelai laughed. "Come on." She said following Luke.

They watched Luke cook the pancakes and then they ate them happily. Even Luke had one.

"So what should we do tonight?" Lorelai asked. "We should do something."

"We could play a board game! Oooh we could play monopoly! I beat Luke last time we played that." Rory said.

"Hey! We didn't finish the game so technically noone won." Luke said.

Rory grinned. "Can we play?" She asked.

"Sure! Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeh why not." Luke smiled.

Rory beamed and ran off to find it.

"So how's she doing?" Luke asked. "She like the house?"

"Yeh she loves it." Lorelai smiled. "She was a bit scared to sleep alone for the first time on the first night but by the second she was fine. She loves her room now. I think she actually likes her own space."

"That's good." Luke smiled.

"She's been so excited about you coming." She smiled.

Luke smiled. "Well I've been excited too."

"Me too." Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled and leaned forward to give her a kiss but just then Rory came rushing back in. "Got it!"

"Great timing kid." Lorelai smirked.

Luke chuckled and got up to clear the plates. "How about we play it in the living room so we have more space?"

"Ok!" Rory said and rushed off to get it set up.

Lorelai went up to Luke and kissed him. "There. Makes up for getting interrupted." She smirked.

Luke smirked. They then went into the living room where Rory had already got everything set up. They then proceeded to play all evening, the game lasting quite a few hours. It was about 9 when Rory started getting tired.

"Come on hon, bed." Lorelai said. "You've got school tomorrow."

"Ok." Rory said sleepily.

"Go get changed and I'll come in and read you a story." Lorelai said.

"Can Luke read it?" Rory asked.

Lorelai gasped in mock astonishment. "Already been ditched for you!" She joked to Luke.

Luke smirked. "Well sure!" He joked.

Lorelai went down the hallway later on and smiled as she watched the sight from the doorway. Rory was under her covers while Luke sat over the covers and was reading to her. Rory was engrossed and giggled when Luke did the different voices. Lorelai smiled and watched Rory's happy face as Luke proceeded to read. When he got to the end, Rory gave him a hug. "Night Luke." She said sleepily.

"Night kid." Luke smiled.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile when she saw him tuck her in without realising. She then went in and gave her a kiss. "Night hon. Sleep tight."

"Night mom. Love you." Rory smiled.

"Love you too." Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai then took Luke's hand and they left her room, closing the door behind them. "I didn't know you could do the voices." Lorelai teased.

"Ah geez, she wanted me to do them." Luke said embarrassed.

"I think it was very sweet." Lorelai smiled. "Time for bed?" She asked.

"Yeh I've got an early delivery tomorrow." Luke said.

"Should we go christen the bed?" Lorelai joked.

"Geez Lorelai, Rory's here!" Luke groaned.

"Fine, let's christen it a little bit then!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke smirked and watched her head up the stairs. "Coming burger boy?" She grinned turning round.

"Right behind you crazy lady." He joked following her up.

 **So hope you liked it? Review and let me know if you did! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 23

"Mom! Come on!" Rory called from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lorelai rushed down. "Where's Luke?" She asked looking around.

"Already in his truck. He got bored of waiting." Rory grinned.

"Grump." Lorelai joked.

They then left and headed to the truck. The three of them were going out for the day this weekend. They were going to this fair and then going to have a picnic.

"Seriously, it takes you 30 minutes to get ready?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Lorelai grinned. "If you want me looking pretty, I do."

"You always look pretty." Luke said.

"Aw well flattery will get you everywhere." Lorelai smiled.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

"Let's motor!" Lorelai grinned.

Rory jumped in to sit in the middle while Lorelai got in next to her and then Luke started driving. They were busy chatting when suddenly a car on the road started cutting Luke up.

"Geez, what's he doing?" Luke exclaimed having to brake quickly.

"No idea." Lorelai frowned. "He's swerving all over the place. It looks like he's drunk."

"You two ok?" He asked glancing across.

They both nodded.

Luke continued driving and the driver swerved into the next lane. "I'll try to over take him so we're infront." Luke said speeding up a bit.

As he was driving past him though, the driver then swerved into their lane clipping the back of Luke's truck.

"Geez!" Luke exclaimed feeling his truck going off the road and he was desperately trying to regain control of it.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai exclaimed scared. She then saw the truck heading right towards a big tree. "Luke, watch out!" She screamed.

Luke saw the tree and swerved to try and get past it but Luke's side went straight into it. Lorelai felt herself lurch forward but luckily the air bag softened the blow. She looked across and gasped when she saw Luke's eyes closed, not moving. "No, no, no..." She said quietly.

"M..om..." A voice from beside her said weakly.

She looked down at her daughter and realised with relief that she was awake. She then realised Luke's arm was protectively across her. "Rory, hon, are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Head...hurts..." Rory said quietly.

"Ok, hon, don't move ok. I'll get help for us." Lorelai said trying to stay calm. She pulled out her mobile and it was then that she saw her hands shaking. She shakily dialled the number for an ambulance and told them where she was. All she could do was wait now. She looked across at Luke who hadn't moved. "Luke?" She said. "Luke, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Mom, is Luke dead?" Rory asked quietly.

"No. No hon, he's fine. He's going to be fine. The ambulance is on its way and they'll make sure he's ok." Lorelai reassured her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok. My head hurts a bit but that's all..." Rory said.

"Ok. Just sit tight ok. The ambulance should be here very soon." Lorelai said. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself a bit. It was then that she heard sirens. "Oh thank god." She said. "Rory, hon, stay here ok. I need to go show them where we are." She said getting out the door.

The ambulance found its way to where they were and the paramedics got out.

"Miss, you shouldn't have got out the car. We should check you out first." The paramedic said.

"I'm fine." Lorelai said. "The air bag softened the blow for me. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"Who else is in the car?" The paramedic asked.

"My daughter and my boyfriend. My boyfriend was driving but he's not moving and his eyes are closed." She said worriedly.

"And your daughter?" Another paramedic asked.

"She's awake but she's complaining that her head hurts. I told her not to move until you got here."

"Ok good. Well we'll go check them out and then get you all to the hospital, ok?" The paramedic said. She saw Lorelai's worried look. "Try not to worry ok. Your daughter being awake is a good sign." She smiled kindly.

Lorelai just nodded, knowing they were deliberately not saying anything about Luke. She knew it looked bad anyway. She watched as they helped Rory out and helped her into the ambulance. She then watched them all get Luke into a stretcher. Just then she heard her daughter's scared voice coming from the ambulance. "Mom?"

Lorelai blinked her tears away and got into the ambulance and sat next to Rory. "It's ok, hon."

"Luke's hurt, isn't he?" Rory asked scared.

Lorelai let out a breath and willed herself to stay strong for her daughter. "Yes. But he'll be ok. The doctors will make him better."

"He protected me. I felt him put his arm over me before we crashed." She said quietly.

Lorelai had to blink her tears away again. "I know hon."

The paramedics then got Luke into the ambulance and then they drove off to the hospital quickly.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they wheeled Luke off quickly. A nurse then came up to Lorelai and Rory. "We should check you out." She smiled kindly at Rory.

"May I come with her?" Lorelai asked.

"We'd like to check you out first as well just to be safe but after that you can." She said.

"Mom..." Rory said scared.

Lorelai kneeled down next to Rory. "It's ok. They just want to make sure you're ok. I'll be in as soon as they do the same to me. I promise." She said softly. "You go with this nice nurse and she'll look after you." She smiled. "Won't you?" She looked at the nurse.

"Of course I will." She smiled kindly. "And maybe you might get a treat afterwards."

"A treat?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yeh what do you like?" The nurse smiled.

"Pie." Rory said shyly.

The nurse laughed. "Well I'm sure I can find you some pie."

Rory gave her a small smile. Lorelai smiled gratefully at the nurse. "Ok hon, I'll see you very soon ok?"

Rory nodded. Lorelai watched the nurse take her into a room and then went to get checked over herself. She was given the all clear apart from a few cuts and bruises. She found the nurse that had gone with Rory waiting for her. "How is she?" Lorelai asked.

"She's got a bit of a concussion but with plenty of rest, she should make a full recovery." She smiled.

"Oh thank god." Lorelai let out a breath.

"You can go on through. I'm on a mission to find some apple pie." The nurse smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks."

Before she went into Rory's room thoug, she pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Richard Gilmore speaking?" Richard answered.

"Dad..." Lorelai said quietly.

"Lorelai?" Richard said surprised.

"Dad, I need you." She said quietly trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Lorelai, what's happened? Are you ok?" Richard asked concerned.

"We had a car accident." Lorelai said. "Luke, Rory and I were going out for the day to this fair but this drunk driver kept swerving all over the place and went into the back of Luke's truck and we veered off road and went into a tree."

Richard's heart dropped. "Are you ok? And Rory?"

"I'm fine. Rory's got a bit of a concussion but they said she should be fine. They wanted to keep her in a few days to keep an eye on her but she should be ok." She said. Her voice then cracked. "But Luke...dad, he wasn't moving. They wheeled him off straight away when we got here. Can you come? I need my dad. Please?" She cried.

"I'll be right there." Richard said softly.

"Thank you daddy." Lorelai said quietly. She hung up and wiped away her tears. She spotted a paramedic that was with them in the ambulance and went up to him. "Hi, um, I was wondering, do you know how my boyfriend is? Noone's told me anything."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry I haven't been told anyone. I think he's still in surgery but I will get someone to come and see you as soon as he's out."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok." She said quietly. "Um can you tell them I will be in my daughter's room? Just over there." She said pointing to the room.

"Of course." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

She took a deep breath and then went into Rory's room. She smiled at her daughter who was lying in a hospital bed. "Hey hon.."

"Mom.."

"The nurse said you're going to be just fine." She smiled, trying to remain positive. "They want you to stay here for a few days but that's just to make sure you rest properly. And I'll be here with you the whole time."

Rory nodded. "Have you seen Luke?" She asked quietly.

"No hon, not yet. But they said they would come and find us when they know anything." She said.

"He'll be ok, won't he?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know. But he's in the best hands here."

Rory's eyes started to flutter shut.

"You have some rest, ok? I'll still be here when you wake up." She said softly.

"Ok." Rory said sleepily and dozed off pretty quickly.

Lorelai sat there for about 15 minutes when she heard a knock on the door and looked up to see her dad come in. "Dad..." She smiled.

"How is she?" Richard asked, looking at Rory.

"Sleeping." Lorelai said. She kissed Rory's forehead and then went outside the room with her dad. "The nurse said she'll be fine."

"Thank god." Richard said. "And you're ok?"

"Yeh, just cuts and bruises. I got off lightly." She said. She then spotted her mother behind her dad. "Mom?" She said surprised. She was surprised to see her especially after what had happened during their last meeting at the court.

"Your mother wanted to make sure you were ok. She was worried." Richard said.

Lorelai looked at her mother and gave her a small smile. Right now, she could use all the support she could get. "Thanks for coming." She said quietly.

Emily gave her a small smile.

"You haven't heard anything about Luke?" Richard asked.

Lorelai felt tears well up in her eyes again and shook her head. "He's still in surgery. Dad, it didn't look good." She sniffed.

"He's in the best hands. This is a great hospital." Richard reassured her.

A doctor then came up. "Are you here for Lucas Danes?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend." Lorelai said. "Is he ok?"

"I'm afraid we found a bleed on his brain. We managed to stop it but I'm afraid to tell you he's gone into a coma." He said sympathetically. "He's been placed in the ICU at the moment. We're doing everything we can." He said.

"No..." Lorelai said quietly. "No please, this can't be happening..."

"I'm really sorry. You're free to go and see him. He's in room 201." He said.

Lorelai's face crumpled. She felt strong arms go round her shoulders. She turned round and sobbed into her dad's chest for a good few minutes. She pulled away after a few minutes. "I need to go check on Rory." She said quietly, wiping the tears away from her face. "God I don't know how I'm going to tell her this."

"We'll go sort out the paperwork and the insurance. You go sit with Rory for a bit and then we can go with you to see Luke if you like." He said gently.

Lorelai nodded and disappeared into Rory's room.

* * *

Richard and Emily went off to sort out the insurance first. Richard got hold of the paperwork for it. He frowned when he read it.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"It's a description of the accident." Richard frowned. He looked up and found the doctor from before. "Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It says here that the truck was deliberately swerved at the last minute. They saying that the driver deliberately did it." Richard said.

"Yes, we had an analyst specialist at the scene and looking at the track marks, it was clear that the driver must have purposely swerved the truck sideways at the last minute so that it wasn't a head on collision." The doctor said. "They believe that he deliberately made sure the truck went sideways into the tree in order to protect your daughter and granddaughter. Especially since when the paramedics arrived on the scene, Mr Danes' arm was protectively across your granddaughter's front to make sure she didn't lurch forward and seriously hurt herself."

"Ok. Thanks." Richard said shocked.

Emily looked at him. "Luke did it deliberately?" She said stunned.

"He purposely risked his life to save Lorelai and Rory's." Richard said quietly looking at Emily.

"I think I have grossly misjudged him." Emily said quietly.

Richard looked up and his eyes widened and saw Lorelai standing there with tears streaming down her face. It was clear she had heard everything. "Lorelai..."

 **So a very dramatic chapter there! Let me know what you think! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for your reviews and support! Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 24

"He did it on purpose?" Lorelai said quietly

"That's what they believe. They said he could have easily just let the truck go head first into the tree. At the speed he was going, he wouldn't have missed the tree so he must have made a last minute decision." Richard said somberly.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said quietly. "He risked his life to save ours. The doctors said that Rory could have been hurt a lot worse if he hadn't held her back with his arm." She felt sick. "I have to sit down." She said quietly, sitting down on a chair nearby.

"Did you talk to Rory?" Richard asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "She was still asleep. I didn't want to wake. God she's going to be so upset. She loves Luke."

"Would you like us to sit with her while you go and see Luke?" Emily asked.

Lorelai looked up and was surprised at the sincerity and kindness in her voice. "I don't know. I don't know if I can go see him. I should be with Rory when she wakes up. I promised her I would be." She said making excuses.

"Lorelai, you should go see him." Richard said gently. "We'll come and get you if Rory wakes up."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment but then nodded. Richard and Emily went off to Rory's room while Lorelai sat there for a moment. She then got up and slowly walked to the ICU. She got to room 201 and looked through the glass of the door and saw Luke lying in the bed, his eyes closed, not moving. She wiped off some of the tears that were falling but they kept going. Seeing him like that made her realise how much she loved him and how much it would devastate her if she lost him. She thought about what her parents had told her. He was in a coma because he risked his own life to protect theirs.

"Lorelai?" A voice said beside her.

Lorelai turned round. "Sook.." She gave her a watery smile.

Sookie hugged her. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"He's in a coma, Sook. I can't lose him, I can't." Lorelai cried.

"Luke's tough. He'll get through this." Sookie tried to comfort her friend. "How's Rory?"

"She's ok. Just a bit of a concussion. She's sleeping at the moment." Lorelai sniffed.

"Aw honey, Luke will be fine. I'm sure of it." Sookie said.

"How? How do you know?" Lorelai demanded. "He's in a coma because he protected us by making sure the tree only hit his side! What if he's not ok?"

"Lorelai..." Sookie said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout at you. It's just...I feel helpless. I can't even make myself go into the room." Lorelai exclaimed. "What sort of girlfriend does that make me? I can't even go and sit by him."

"That's natural. It's been a huge shock. I'm sure if it was the other way round, Luke would be going through the exact same thing you are." Sookie said.

"I'm scared." Lorelai admitted. "I just can't go in there. Not yet."

"Well then maybe later then, yeh?" Sookie encouraged.

Lorelai just nodded.

"Let's go see Rory." Sookie said.

Lorelai nodded and took one last look through the door before leading Sookie to Rory's room. They went in to find Rory still asleep and Richard and Emily sat on one side of her. "Mom, dad, this is Sookie. She's my best friend." Lorelai introduced them.

They said hello and then Richard looked at Lorelai. "How was he?"

"I couldn't go in." Lorelai said quietly.

Just then Rory's eyes fluttered open. "Mom?" She said sleepily.

Lorelai went to the other side of Rory, with Sookie following her. "I'm here hon." She gave her a smile.

"Sookie?" Rory asked seeing Sookie stood next to her mom.

"Hey kitten, how are you feeling?" Sookie smiled.

"Ok. My head doesn't hurt as much now." Rory said quietly. She then saw her Grandma and Grandpa on her other side. "Grandpa?"

"Hello Rory. I'm glad you're feeling a bit better." Richard said gently.

Rory looked at her Grandma. "You're not here to take me, are you?" She asked worried.

Emily was surprised. "No Rory, I wanted to make sure you were ok." She assured her.

Rory turned to her mom. "Have you seen Luke? How is he?"

Lorelai was dreading that answer. Richard, Emily and Sookie decided to give them some space and left the room. Lorelai took a deep breath. "It's not good news, hon, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked scared. "Is he...is he dead?" She asked quietly.

"No." Lorelai shook her head. "But he's in a coma. He's not woken up yet." She explained gently.

"But...but he'll wake up soon right?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai admitted, thinking it would be best to be honest. "But the doctors are doing everything they can. He's in the best hands." Lorelai saw tears starting fall down her daughter's face. "Aw hon, we need to be positive ok? This is a great hospital."

"What...what if he doesn't wake up?" Rory sniffed.

Lorelai blinked away some of her own tears. "We just need to believe he will. You know Luke, he has to be around to tell us how all that junk food is bad for us." She joked weakly.

Rory giggled a little through her tears. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes but only from through the glass in the door. I wanted to be here when you woke up to tell you." Lorelai said.

"Can I go see him?" Rory asked.

"Maybe when you're better. The doctors want to keep an eye on you for a couple of days. After they say you're ok, then we'll go together ok?" Lorelai said.

Rory nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Sookie went back to the inn assuring Lorelai that she would keep the town updated. Richard and Emily also left but promised to visit again. Lorelai looked back to her daughter who had fallen asleep again. She then felt her own eyes droop a little bit. She checked Rory was completely asleep, taking her hand, and then letting herself doze a bit.

 _"Mom!" Rory beamed running into the bedroom. "You're getting married!"_

 _Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "I know."_

 _"I can't believe you're marrying Luke! It's so great!" Rory beamed. Rory then looked at her mom properly. "Mom, you look amazing! That dress is so pretty!"_

 _Lorelai smiled. "Thanks hon. And you look beautiful as well." She said admiring her daughter's bridesmaid dress._

 _"Come on! We need to go! Luke's going to be waiting!" Rory said grabbing hold of her mom's hand._

 _Lorelai saw Luke at the end of the aisle in his suit, looking very handsome. She caught his eye and they both smiled at each other. She walked down the aisle and stood next to him._

 _"You look beautiful." He smiled._

 _"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled._

 _"Dear beloved, we stand here today to witness the marriage of Mr Lucas Danes and Miss Lorelai Victoria Gilmore..." The Reverend started._

 _"I'm pregnant..." Lorelai smiled up at Luke, both standing infront of the pregnancy test Lorelai had just taken. "We're having a baby."_

 _Luke smiled. "I'm going to be a dad."_

 _"We're having a kid." Lorelai grinned._

 _Luke grinned too and suddenly hugged her, picking her up and spinning her round. They then shared a loving kiss. "I love you so much." He smiled._

 _"I love you too." Lorelai smiled._

Lorelai woke up with a start and realised she was still sat by Rory's bedside in hospital. It was just a dream. She looked at her daughter who was still lightly snoring. She gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting up. She slowly made her way out of the room and headed down to the ICU. She stopped outside Luke's room and looked through the glance. His eyes were still closed. She took a deep breath before slowly pushing the door open and walking in. She went and stood by his side. She felt tears fall down her face as she looked at him looking so broken. She leant forward and kissed him on his forehead just like she had done with Rory. She grabbed a chair and sat down by his side taking hold of his hand.

"Luke?" She sniffed. "I don't know if you can hear me. I hope you can." She said. "Luke, I love you so much. You need to wake up. I had a dream. I dozed off sat next to Rory. She's fine by the way. Got a little concussion but the doctors said it could have been worse if it hadn't been for you. Anyway I had a dream and we were getting married. You looked so handsome in your suit." Lorelai rambled. "And then suddenly I was pregnant and we were both so happy." Lorelai stopped to look at his face where his eyes were still closed. "Luke you need to wake up." She cried. "Please wake up. I need you. Rory needs you. I want us to have all that dream stuff. Marriage, maybe another kid. I want us to be that happy. But you need to wake up first. Please Luke. I love you so much. Please...just wake up." Lorelai begged.

What Lorelai didn't know was that Emily had come back to give Rory some books from Richard's study so she could read while she had to stay here. When she went to Rory's room, she found Rory but no sign of Lorelai. She left the books on a chair and then walked to the ICU. She found Luke's room and heard Lorelai speaking to him. Emily felt her eyes grow moist when she heard her daughter break down next to him, begging him to wake up. She vowed then and there that she would be there for Lorelai. After reading the paperwork, she realised how much she had misjudged Luke and she wanted to make everything right.

 **I know it's a sad chapter but it will get better I promise! Please keep your reviews coming, I love reading them! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thought I'd treat you! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 25

Lorelai fell asleep at Luke's bedside. She woke up early morning. She looked at Luke and saw that there had been no difference. She gave him another kiss. "I need to get back to Rory. But I'll come back. Rory wants to see you as well." She said. She sighed when she didn't see any recognition in his face. "Bye." She said quietly and left the room. She took a breath before rushing back to Rory's room, hoping she hadn't woken up yet. She went in and stopped when she found her mother sat next to Rory. "Mom?" She said surprised.

"I came back last night with some books from Richard's office. I thought if Rory had to stay here for a couple of days, she might like them." Emily said.

"You stayed here all night?" Lorelai asked surprised.

Emily hesitated before saying. "I found you in Luke's room. I thought you might want to stay there for the night so I came to sit with Rory incase she woke up." She said. "I figured you wouldn't want her to wake up alone."

"No. Thank you." Lorelai said giving her mom a small smile. "Rory didn't wake?" She asked.

"No. Slept through the night." Emily said.

"Ok, good." Lorelai said sitting on the other side.

"Any change with Luke?" Emily asked cautiously.

Lorelai just shook her head. "No." She said quietly.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry." Emily said quietly.

Lorelai looked up in surprise. "What?"

"For everything. For trying to get custody of Rory. For treating Luke badly. Everything." Emily said.

"Wow...um..mom..." Lorelai said not really knowing what to say.

"When Richard told me you had been in a car accident, I was so worried." Emily admitted. "I didn't want your last image of me being me trying to take Rory away." She took a minute. "Lorelai, I know I've never told you this before but you're a great mother. You've done a great job with Rory."

Lorelai gave her a watery smile. "Thanks mom."

"I heard you with Luke last night." Emily admitted. "I wasn't deliberately listening in, I promise. I was trying to find you to tell you about the books but when I got there, you were talking and I didn't want to interrupt." She said. "I'm just...I misjudged Luke and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She asked.

Lorelai looked at her mom and saw the sincerity of her words. "Yeh I forgive you."

"Thank you." Emily said gratefully.

"I think he's the one." Lorelai admitted.

"Luke?" Emily said, surprised Lorelai was opening up to her.

Lorelai nodded. "I've never felt this happy with anyone before. Normally when anyone I dated found out about Rory, they'd do a runner." She then smiled to herself. "But Luke was different. She talked to Rory like she was an adult. He was nice to her, he made her laugh, he even made her a bookcase for her birthday."

"He did?" Emily asked surprised.

"That was before we even started dating. We'd hadn't even known him that long then." Lorelai smiled at the memory. "He's the first guy who knew Rory and I came as a package and he respected that. I love him, mom. I really do." She admitted.

"I'm glad you found someone like that." Emily said. "Everyone should have someone who makes them feel special." She smiled, thinking about Richard.

"Luke's moved in with us." Lorelai admitted quietly.

"Really?" Emily asked surprised.

"I bought a house recently and after a week, he moved in with us. We spoke about it a lot and I spoke to Rory. We all wanted it and it felt right." Lorelai said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Emily was quiet for a moment and Lorelai thought that maybe she shouldn't have told her about Luke moving in. "Well maybe your father and I can come and see you in your new house sometime." She said.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh, sure."

* * *

A couple of days had past and Rory had gotten the all clear from the doctor. Lorelai had practically lived at the hospital for those couple of days. Lorelai and Rory were stood outside Luke's room the day Rory had been discharged. It was first time Rory was going to see Luke.

"You ready hon?" Lorelai asked softly.

Rory looked up at her. "Will he look different?"

"He'll just look like he's sleeping." Lorelai assured her.

"He's not in pain is he?" Rory asked worried.

"No hon, a coma is just like a deep sleep. He's not in any pain." She said.

Rory nodded. "Ready." She said quietly.

Lorelai pushed the door open and they went inside. She got two chairs and put them next to him. Rory sat on the closest one to him and looked at him.

"You can talk to him if you want? I have." Lorelai encouraged. "He might be able to hear us."

"Luke?" Rory asked quietly.

"Here, take his hand." Lorelai said.

Rory put her small hand in his big one. "Luke, it's me. Rory." She said quietly. She looked at her mom who gave her an encouraging smile. She looked back at Luke. "Haven't you slept enough already? I want you to wake up. Please?"

Lorelai's heart broke as she listened to her daughter but she knew she had to let Rory do this. It would be good for her to let it all out.

"I promise I won't drink coffee when I'm older if you wake up now. Or eat all that junk food. I'll eat more healthily, I promise." Rory said. "Please, just wake up." She sniffed.

Lorelai blinked back tears as she saw Rory's face fall as there was no difference in Luke.

Rory looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Why won't he wake up? I want him to wake up." She sniffed.

"I know hon." Lorelai said softly. "So do I. But he'll wake up when he's ready. When it's right for his body to wake up."

"Mom, I don't want him to die..." Rory said quietly, sniffling.

Lorelai's heart broke and she pulled Rory into a hug. "He won't hon. We need to stay positive, ok? We need to stay strong for him." She said softly.

Rory nodded but tears were falling down her face now. "Can we stay with him? I don't want to leave him." She said.

"Of course. We can stay as long as we want." Lorelai assured her.

"Maybe I can read him one of the books Grandma brought me?" Rory suggested.

Lorelai gave her a small smile. "I'm sure he'd like that."

Rory gave her a small smile.

Lorelai saw her parents standing outside the door. "I'll just be minute. Will you be ok?"

Rory nodded and watched her mom leave the room and talk to her grandparents. She looked back at Luke and took his hand again. "Mom misses you. She's been crying. She tries to hide it from me but I can see when her eyes are red." She said quietly. "Please wake up. You're...you're the only dad I really have... I need you." She said quietly, sniffing.

Meanwhile, Lorelai gave her parents a watery smile as she let herself out the room closing the door behind him.

"How was it?" Emily asked.

"Nothing worse than hearing your own daughter begging him to wake up." Lorelai said quietly, tears threatening to spill over. "She's really bonded with Luke. She loves him. If...if he doesn't make it..." Her voice cracked. "I..I don't know how she'll take it. Let alone me." She said. "I try to stay positive for her but it's hard. She knows. She's smart. She knows this is bad."

"MOM! MOM!" Rory suddenly shouted from inside.

The three of them all rushed in. "What is it?" Lorelai asked worried.

"I felt his hand move! He squeezed my hand!" Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Just now! I was talking to him and he squeezed my hand! I felt his fingers move." She exclaimed.

Lorelai went round to his other side. "Luke? Luke, can you hear me? Please, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." She begged.

Nothing happened for a few seconds but then she felt what Rory felt. She felt his fingers twitch and a very weak squeeze. "We'll go get a doctor." Emily said rushing out, with Richard following her.

Lorelai smiled through her tears. "I love you, Luke.I love you so much!" She said bringing his hand up to give it a kiss. She looked at his face. His eyes stayed close but she just hoped that this was the start of him coming to.

 **So what do you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! It's been quite an eventful day so will probably update this story today. Thanks for all your reviews so far. :)**

Chapter 26

Emily and Richard rushed back in with a doctor.

"He's squeezed our hands. That's a good sign, right?" Lorelai asked.

"It is a good sign. It might mean he could be coming round." The doctor said.

"Might?" Lorelai asked deflating a bit.

"Not all coma patients come round straight after they've shown signs of movement but some do. We'll just have to wait." The doctor said.

Lorelai's face fell.

"It is a good sign, though." The doctor said. "It shows he's making good progress. I'm sorry but with coma patients, it can be different every time. Luke will wait up when his body's ready."

"Ok." Lorelai sighed. "Thank you."

The doctor smiled sympathetically at her. "Keep thinking positive. This shows he might be able to hear you."

Lorelai gave him a small smile and watched him leave.

"So he's not waking up?" Rory asked quietly.

"I think he is slowly. You heard the doctor. This is good. This is his body telling him to wake up soon." She stayed positive for her daughter.

* * *

Later that day, Emily and Richard had left to give them some time alone with Luke. Lorelai and Rory were flicking through the channels of the small tv they had in the room.

"Momm! Just decide on a channel!" Rory said.

"We have to get the scope of programmes to then decide what to watch." Lorelai said, continuing flicking.

"But we've passed so many good programmes already!" Rory protested. "Can you just choose something?"

"Listen to her..." A weak voice said.

They both whipped their heads back and found Luke's eyes open.

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed.

"Hey kid..." He said tiredly.

Lorelai felt tears falling from her eyes. "You're awake." She said quietly.

"I'm awake.." He said.

"I need to go get a doctor." Lorelai said. "Rory, stay with him. And don't you dare go to sleep again!" She said the last back to Luke. She then rushed out.

Rory looked at Luke. "How are you?" She asked quietly.

"Like we drove into a tree.." He joked, to try and lighten the mood.

Rory gave him a small smile. "We were scared you wouldn't wake."

"Sorry.." He said. "I heard you talking to me."

"You did?" Rory asked.

"I heard you promise not to drink coffee when you were older." He smirked slightly.

Rory giggled a bit but then went serious. "I mean it though. I won't drink any. I promise!"

Lorelai then came back in with the doctor who checked Luke over. "Well things are looking good." He smiled. "You were very lucky, Mr Danes. We would like to keep you in another week to make sure you recover properly."

"Hate hospitals..." Luke grumbled.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at that. He was definitely the same Luke.

The doctor double checked everything and then left a bit later. Lorelai looked at her daughter. "Hey Rory, Sookie's outside in the waiting room. How about you go and get some food with her from the canteen? You haven't eaten much today." She said.

Rory hesitated for a minute, glancing at Luke.

"Go eat.." He gave her a small smile.

"Will you still be awake when I get back?" She asked.

"I promise." He said.

"Ok.." She said quietly and slowly left the room.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Deliberately make sure the tree just hit your side. My parents saw the details of what happened at the scene." Lorelai said.

"I needed to protect you and Rory." Luke said.

"I can't believe you risked your life for us. You could have died." Lorelai said quietly, wiping some tears from her face. "We were so scared."

"Sorry." He said quietly.

Lorelai took hold of his hand. "I'm not mad. I just...I can't believe you did that for us. Seeing you lying here made me realise some things..." She said quietly. "Like...like how much I love you."

"I love you too." He said sincerely.

Lorelai gave him a watery smile and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "I've missed that." She smiled.

Luke smirked slightly. "Sorry."

Lorelai smiled. "No you don't have to be sorry." She said. "I just can't believe you're actually awake and talking."

Luke gave her hand a weak squeeze. Lorelai smiled and brought her chair closer to him.

"Lorelai?" He said.

"Yeh?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Lorelai was stunned. "What?"

"I..I was going to ask at the fair but we never got there. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with Rory, as well. I want what happened in your dream." He said sincerely.

"Y..You heard me?" Lorelai asked.

"I heard you." He said.

Lorelai gave him an embarrassed smile.

"So..." He said, taking a big breath. "I know this isn't the perfect proposal and normally the man makes it really special but I can't wait another week. Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" He asked.

Lorelai didn't even try to wipe away the tears that were falling, yet again, down her face. She smiled looking at this man who means the world to her. She then nodded. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." She said.

Luke smiled too. "I do have a ring. It was in my trouser pocket but it's probably been taken somewhere. Stupid hospital policy.." He joked.

Lorelai laughed through her tears. "I don't care." She said leaning forward to kiss him again. "We're getting married."

"We're getting married." He smiled.

 **Sorry it's short but wanted to end it like that! The next one will be longer I promise! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I really am constantly overwhelmed by the support! :)**

Chapter 27

Rory then came running back in. "You're still awake?" She beamed.

"Told you I would be." He smiled. He glanced at Lorelai and then looked back at Rory. "Hey Rory, I need to ask you something." He said.

"What?" Rory asked.

He then got a bit nervous because he didn't want Rory to be against it. He hoped she wouldn't think was too soon. "How would you feel if I um married your mom? Would I get your permission to marry her?" He asked.

Rory was quiet for a minute. "You mean you would become my dad?" She asked.

"No, not your dad." Luke said. "Technically I would be your step dad but that's just technicalities."

Rory then grinned. "Yes!"

"Yes?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I want you to be my step dad. I want you to marry mom!" Rory smiled happily.

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief. "You're really ok with this hon? Because if you don't feel comfortable.." She said.

"No. I want this. I want Luke in our family." Rory smiled. She looked at Luke. "You won't leave like dad did at the beginning, will you?"

"No. I would never leave." He said gently.

Rory beamed and gave him and hug and then ran and gave her mom a hug. "I can't believe you're getting married!" She grinned.

"You're getting married?" A voice said at the door.

Lorelai turned and saw that her parents had returned. She took a deep breath. "Yeh. Luke just asked me and I said yes." She said.

Luke looked to see their reactions. He looked at Richard. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission." He said. "I haven't really had a chance but I couldn't wait any longer."

Richard looked at Lorelai and Rory's happy faces and then smiled. "If you make my girls happy, then that's all that matters." He said.

"Thanks dad." Lorelai smiled.

"Yes thank you. And I promise you I will never hurt them." He said.

"Mom?" Lorelai said realising her mom hadn't moved.

"He asked my permission!" Rory beamed.

This seemed to take Emily out of her daze. "You asked Rory?" She asked, looking at Luke.

"She's part of the package deal. If she didn't want it, as much as I would hate not marrying Lorelai, I wouldn't do it. Rory's opinion is just as important to me." He said.

Emily nodded. "Could I have a minute with Luke? Alone." She asked.

"Mom..." Lorelai said worried that her mom had gone back to her own views.

"Just a minute, Lorelai. Please." She said.

Lorelai glanced at Luke who looked just as uncomfortable but then followed her dad out with Rory. Emily went and sat down next to Luke. "I owe you an apology." She said.

Luke was stunned. He wasn't expecting that. "Um..ok..."

"I have grossly misjudged you and for that, I'm sorry." Emily said. "Lorelai has told me how much she loves you."

"I love her too." Luke said. "And Rory."

"My granddaughter seems very attached to you as well. Rory is normally a good judge of character so for her to like you so much must mean something." Emily said.

"Rory's a great kid." Luke said.

"Yes she is." Emily smiled. "I've never heard of men asking for daughters' permission before." She said.

"I had to. Rory's part of this too." He said.

"Luke, I have said some things in the past about you, some even infront of you but when I read how you risked your life to save Lorelai's and Rory's, I realised I'd made a big mistake." She said. "Thank you for what you did." She then stopped. "And I would like to offer my congratulations to you and give you my blessing, even though you probably shouldn't need it. And I would also like to ask for your forgiveness." She said.

"What's in the past is in the past. I accept your apology." He smiled.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

They then heard a little bang outside the door. Emily rolled her eyes. "Lorelai, you can come in now! Do you not trust me at all?"

Lorelai came in with a guilty look on her face. "You're really happy for us?" She asked.

"I am. You deserve a good man, Lorelai, and I have to say that Luke is a good man." Emily smiled.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled.

Rory then came running in. "Luke, they had some baseball cards in the gift shop! Look!" She exclaimed going to sit next to him and show him.

"I'll leave you to it." Emily smiled.

Lorelai glanced at Luke and Rory who were busy looking at the cards so she followed her mother out to where her father was. "Thank you." She said. "Both of you. It's been a hard few days and I really needed the support so thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. We're always here, Lorelai." Richard smiled. "And best wishes."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"We'll leave you to it." Emily said. "Make sure you get some rest as well."

"I will. Bye." She smiled and watched them leave. She glanced through the door to where Luke and Rory were laughing at something and smiled. Her life was coming together. Her parents were actually accepting who she really was and they were accepting Luke, she had the best kid in the whole world and now she was going to marry the best man. Everything was finally going right. The voice behind her shook her out of her thoughts, though, and her heart dropped.

"Lor..."

 **Sorry it's short again but wanted to leave it on that cliffhanger for you! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 28

"Chris, what are you doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I heard you and Rory were in a car accident." He said.

"Yeh, four days ago." She pointed out.

"I was out of town. What happened? How did it happen?" He asked. "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine. I only had some cuts and bruises and Rory had a minor concussion." She said.

"So what are you still doing at the hospital?" He asked.

"Luke was driving. He was in a coma for days." She said.

"Luke was driving?" He asked angrily.

"Before you start, Luke was the reason Rory and I got out with minor injuries. He made sure the tree collided with only his side." She said.

"He's awake now?" He asked.

"Yep." She said shortly.

Chris sighed. "Lor please. I don't like how it is between us. I'm sorry about the court thing. Can we start again? Please?"

"Start again?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yeh, you, me and Rory. We could still be a family!" He said.

"I don't believe this." Lorelai muttered. She looked at him. "Well that will be quite hard considering Luke and I are engaged." She said.

"Y..You're engaged?" He asked shocked. "Since when?"

"Since today. We were talking and he asked me. I said yes. We're engaged." She said. "Chris, we could never work out so why don't you concentrate on trying to make it up with your daughter instead? That should be your priority right now." She said.

Just then, Rory came rushing out. "Mom! Luke said I could be bridesmaid, can I?" She asked excitedly. She then spotted her dad and froze.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled.

"I don't want you here. Mom why is he here?" Rory said getting in a state.

"Rory, hon, it's fine. He just wanted to make sure we were ok. He heard we were in an accident." She assured her.

"I don't want him here. He ripped my book!" She said and ran back into Luke's room.

"She's still hung up on that?" Chris asked.

Lorelai glared at him. "Of course she is! She loves her books, Chris. If you knew her at all, you would realise that. You scared her! I've never seen her in such a state."

Chris did look a bit guilty and ashamed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not me you need to apologise to. Now I'm going back to see my fiancé and celebrate." She said and without glancing back, she went back into Luke's room.

"You ok?" Luke asked cautiously.

Lorelai realised Rory had told him about Chris being here. "I'm fine." She smiled. "Honestly." She said sitting down next to him and reaching for his hand. "I've got you and Rory. How can I not be ok?"

Luke smiled and squeezed her hand. "So you're happy?"

"I'm happy." She smiled.

* * *

Emily and Richard walked down the corridor to find Chris sat outside.

"Christopher?" Emily said surprised.

"Did you know that she's engaged to him?" Chris asked.

"Yes we do." She said.

"How could you let it happen? Why would you let it happen?" He asked.

"Because that man in there risked his life to save Lorelai's and Rory's. Now tell me you would have done that." Richard said sternly.

"Of course I would!" Chris exclaimed. "I want to be a family with them. You've got to help me!"

"I will do no such thing. They're happy. You will not ruin it." Richard said angrily and disappeared into Luke's room.

Chris looked at Emily. "Emily, surely you can't be happy with this?"

"You know, Christopher, I used to think you were the perfect man for Lorelai but then I realised something. Luke has been there for them when you should have been. I will be the first to admit I grossly misjudged him. Now I would think very carefully about what you do, because you're on your own now." Emily said. "You better not ruin their happiness." She warned. "Or you will be up against Richard and me as well."

Chris sat there stunned as he watched Emily disappear into the room as well. When did she change her mind? He wanted to be a family again and he wasn't going o let that diner man stop him. He stormed off and left the hospital.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai and Rory were sat by Luke chatting happily to him when the door peeked open. A dark haired boy about Rory's age came in hesitantly. Luke looked up and was shocked. "Jess?"

"Hey Uncle Luke." He said quietly.

"What are you doing here? Where's your mom?" He asked.

"In New York." He said sullenly.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"She told me that you were in an accident. I asked her if she could drive us down to see you but she said no. She said if I wanted to see you, I'd have to get the bus. So I did." He said.

"You came all the way here by yourself on the bus?" He exclaimed, feeling angry with Liz.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see you." He said quietly.

Luke calmed down a bit. "No, Jess, I'm not mad at you. I just...I can't believe your mom let you come all by yourself. Anything could have happened."

"I do it all the time." He shrugged. "So...are you ok?" He asked.

Luke then gave his nephew a smile. "I'm going to be fine. Come here." He said holding his arms out, gesturing for him to come over.

Jess slowly walked over and Luke pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you Jess." He said sincerely.

"It's good to see you too." Jess said quietly.

"Oh Jess, this is my fiancée, Lorelai and her daughter Rory." He introduced them.

"Rory?" He said looking at her. "You're the one who got me Oliver Twist for Christmas." He said.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

"You like to read?" He asked.

"I love it!" Rory grinned her face lighting up.

"Me too." Jess finally smiled.

"I can show you the books I brought here if you like. They're from my Grandpa's study." She exclaimed rushing over to the bags by the wall.

Jess glanced at Luke who nodded at him so he followed Rory over.

"Looks like they've made friends already." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh..." Luke said deep in thought.

"You ok?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. I just...why would Liz let Jess come on the bus by himself? It's so irresponsible!" He said.

"Well at least he got here ok. It's sweet he wanted to see you though." She smiled but she did feel the same way as Luke did about Liz.

"Yeh." Luke smiled. "He's a good kid. I just worry about him, that's all."

"Just enjoy having him here for a few days. You can think about Liz later. Isn't it the first time you've seen him for ages?" She asked.

Luke smiled over at Jess who was going through the books with Rory. "Yeh it is. I've missed him." He admitted.

"Well it looks like he's missed you too. So we'll sort everything else out later. Just enjoy today with him." She smiled. "Ok?"

Luke sighed but nodded. "Ok."

 **So Chris has come back and Jess has appeared! What do you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow 8 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 29

Lorelai came to the hospital the next day with Rory and Jess. She had said Jess could stay with them until Luke got out of hospital in a few days. "How about you two go get some food in the canteen while I go see if Luke's awake?" She said handing them some money.

"Ok!" Rory smiled.

She smiled as she watched them both walk off, Rory chatting happily to Jess. She then headed off to Luke's room and smiled when she saw him awake. "Hey." She said going over and giving him a kiss.

"Hey." He smiled. "Where are Jess and Rory?"

"I sent them to the canteen to get some food. I thought we could maybe talk about Jess?" She said.

"How was he last night?" Luke asked.

"Yeh he was fine. He's a good kid." Lorelai smiled. "I just...I think you're right to be worried" She said hesitantly.

"Why, what happened?" He asked worried.

"Nothing happened, he's just quite withdrawn. When I asked him if he wanted to ring his mom, he refused. He said she wouldn't expect him to." She said. "Also, did you see the bag he brought with him? He's brought quite a lot of stuff to only stay a few days."

Luke frowned. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. But it's like either he snuck out without Liz knowing or she sent him here to stay with you." She said cautiously. "Have you rung her yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to today." He said. "Maybe I should do it now." He sighed picking up his mobile and dialling Liz's number.

"Hey bro!" His sister answered.

"Hey. Um Liz, you know Jess is here right?" He asked.

"Of course I do. He got a bus yesterday." She said.

"You let him get on the bus alone all this distance?" Luke said getting angrier. "And why does he have so much stuff with him?"

"Relax bro, he goes by bus all the time. It's perfectly safe!" She said. "Ah yes, I was going to ask you something..."

"What?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Can you let him stay with you for a while?"

"A while? How long is a while?" Luke exclaimed.

"I don't know. My guy feels like we could do with a break from him..." She said.

"A break? Liz, he's your kid! And when do you let your guys decide what to do with your kid?" Luke exclaimed furious.

"Oh come on Luke, you don't know what it's like. He's always around, I can never do my own thing." She complained.

Luke couldn't believe it. "I can't believe you Liz! You will never change, will you?! You know what, fine! I'd rather Jess was here with me. At least I know he was being looked after." He shouted and then hung up. "I can't believe her! I mean she says Jess gets in the way! How can she think that?"

"Shhh, Luke calm down. This isn't good for you." Lorelai said softly.

Luke took a deep breath. "Sorry. I's just...you would do anything for Rory. I hate to think what Jess' life was like there."

"Well he's here now." Lorelai said.

"Yeh and he's staying here until Liz can prove she's got her life together." He said firmly.

"Luke...that's a big commitment.." Lorelai said.

"I don't care. He's family. I can't live with myself if I send him back there." He said. He sighed. "You don't mind, do you?"

Lorelai smiled. "No, I don't mind. Any family of yours is always welcome. Jess can stay as long as he wants."

Luke relaxed a bit. "Thanks." He said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jess and Rory had gone to the canteen and grabbed something for breakfast and then sat down at a table.

"So are you going to stay for a while?" Rory asked.

"I hope so." Jess said, looking down at his food.

Rory frowned. "You don't like it with your mom?" She asked.

"No." He said sullenly.

"Sorry.." Rory said quietly.

Jess looked up. "I want to live with Luke." He admitted.

Just then Rory spotted someone coming into the canteen. "No..." She said. "Let's go to Luke's room."

Jess frowned and looked round and saw a man watching them. "Who's that?"

"My dad..." Rory said quietly.

"I don't want to talk to him. Can we go please?" She pleaded.

Jess saw the fear in her eyes. "Let's go." He said.

They got up and started to walk out when Chris called out. "Rory wait up!" He said catching up with them.

"Mom's waiting for us. We need to go." Rory said.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I've bought you a book but it's in my car. Come out with me and I can give it to you." He said.

Jess frowned knowing exactly what he wanted. "Rory don't go." He said.

Chris frowned. "And why is it any of your business what I do with my daughter?"

"Because she's scared of you. You probably want to kidnap her or something!" Jess said. "I know people like you. You don't get your own way so you go to extreme lengths." He glared at him with dislike.

"That's ridiculous!" Chris laughed it off. He looked at his daughter who looked doubtful. "I just want to give you the book, kiddo."

"Then why didn't you bring it in with you?" Jess said. "We should go, Rory."

Rory nodded, starting to believe what Jess was saying. She went to leave when Chris grabbed her arm. "I'm not leaving until you come get the book. Come on, it won't take very long."

"Get off me!" Rory said getting scared now, feeling tears well up in her arms.

Chris started to try and pull Rory away but Jess launched himself at him and Rory managed to get free of his grip. Jess grabbed her hand and they ran for it back to Luke's room. They burst into the room out of breath.

"What the...guys what's happened?" Lorelai asked.

"Dad..." Rory said rushing to her and hugging her.

"Your dad was there?" Lorelai asked confused.

"He was trying to take her." Jess said. "He said he wanted to give her a book he bought for her but why didn't he bring it in with him if he just wanted to give it to her?"

"What?" Lorelai said shocked, glancing at Luke who also looked shocked.

"He's right." Rory said quietly. "Dad grabbed my arm when I wouldn't go with him and started to pull me away but Jess helped me. Mom, I don't want dad to take me..." She said scared.

"Noone's going to take you. I promise hon." She said softly, holding Rory closely and kissing the top of her head. She gave Jess a small smile and mouthed 'thanks' at him. He gave her a small smile and a slight nod. She then glanced at Luke and knew they were thinking the same thing. Chris had gone too far this time.

 **So more drama! What do you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They really motivate me to continue! Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 30

Sookie came in just at the right time with Emily and Richard.

"Hon, why don't you and Jess go with Sookie for a minute I want to talk to Luke and your grandparents about something." Lorelai said softly.

Rory shook her head. "I want to stay with you." She said quietly.

"Hon, Sookie won't let anything happen to you, ok?" Lorelai assured her.

"Mom..." Rory said scared.

"I won't let your dad take you. I promise. And neither will Sookie." Lorelai said.

After a few minutes, she managed to persuade Rory to go with Sookie and Jess.

"Lorelai, what do you mean?" Emily demanded. "You won't let Chris take her, what did you mean?"

Lorelai sighed. "Rory and Jess were in the canteen and Chris showed up saying he wanted to give her a book but he left it in the car. When Rory refused to go with him, he grabbed her and tried to pull her out."

"What?" Emily asked shocked.

"What is that man thinking?" Richard demanded.

"He's thinking he can't have me so he'll have Rory." Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know dad but he's gone too far this time. Thanks to Jess, he didn't take her but I need to do something to make sure he doesn't pull something like this again."

"What were you thinking?" Luke asked, having an idea about what she was about to say.

"I think I need to put a restraining order out against him." Lorelai said.

"A restraining order?" Emily asked shocked.

"I have to, mom. You saw Rory. She didn't even want to leave the room." Lorelai said. She then sighed. "I know it's a big step but I've given him enough chances. He's gone too far now." She said. "Please mom, I need your support with this."

"Let me drive you to the police station. We know some judges. We could have a word and get this sorted quicker than it normally would." Emily said.

Lorelai sighed and smiled. "Thanks mom." She said sincerely. She looked at Luke. "I want to get this done now before he does something stupid."

"It's fine. You go." He said. "I'd go too if I could."

"I know." She smiled. "You'll be able to get out of here in a couple of days."

"I hate hospitals." He grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and gave him a kiss. "We won't be long."

"Good luck." He said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone returned from the police station.

"How did it go?" Luke asked.

"Yeh, ok." Lorelai said. "We filed the complaint and they said that they'd look over the case and get back to us."

"So at the moment, he can go near Rory?" Luke asked worried.

"No, I won't let him. From now on, Rory will always be with an adult. Until the restraining order comes into motion." She said.

Luke nodded. "Good."

"Luke can we go to the batting cages when you're better?" Rory asked.

Luke chuckled. "Sure."

"Can Jess come?" Rory asked.

Luke looked at Jess. "Would you like that?" He asked.

Jess nodded.

"It's a plan then." Luke smiled, glad he had cheered Rory up.

"Anyway, we should have some food. Will you be ok for a bit?" Lorelai asked Luke. "You want us to bring you anything?"

"From the canteen? No thanks! All that lukewarm, processed rubbish." He snorted.

"Oh yeh I forgot you were Mr Healthy!" Lorelai smirked.

"You forgot?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Well no but it's fun to get you ranting!" Lorelai grinned.

"Nice to know you get something out of this relationship." Luke said sarcastically.

"Oh I get a lot more than just that." Lorelai grinned giving him a kiss. "See you in a bit." She smiled walking towards the door. She stopped when she realised Rory hadn't moved. "Rory?"

"Will Luke be ok?" She asked worried.

"Of course he will. We'll only be gone to get some food." Lorelai assured her.

"But..." Rory said worried, not wanting to leave him.

"I'll be fine, Rory. You go eat. I know you two. You must be starving." He smiled.

Rory smiled a little. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" She asked.

"I'm sure." He assured her. "Now go eat."

"Ok." Rory said quietly, giving him a hug before following everyone out.

Luke frowned, sensing something was wrong with Rory. He watched them all leave. He closed his eyes to doze for a bit when he heard the door open again. "Rory, I'm fine." He said.

"It's not Rory." The voice said coming in.

Luke opened his eyes and frowned. "What are you doing here?" He said.

"To see you." Chris said.

"Well you've seen me, now beat it." He said.

"I saw them go to the police station. What were they doing?" Chris asked.

"Getting a restraining order against you." Luke said.

"What?" Chris said angrily.

"You can't be surprised? That stunt you pulled in the canteen this morning, you terrified Rory. Lorelai saw that and decided enough was enough." Luke glared at him.

"This was you! You're desperate to turn them against me!" Chris said angrily.

"No, you did that all by yourself." Luke said. "Now if you don't mind, I want some rest."

"Well I do mind!" Chris said angrily taking a step towards him.

Suddenly the door came bursting open. "No!" Rory shouted running to Luke. "Get out! I don't want you here!" She said hysterically.

"Shh, Rory it's ok." Luke assured her.

"I want him to go!" Rory cried.

Luke looked at Chris. "You heard her."

Just then everyone else came in. "Sorry she wanted to come back." Lorelai said but stopped when she saw the scene before her. She then felt her blood boil. "Get out." She said to Chris.

"Lor..."

"Get out!" Lorelai shouted.

"I'd do as she said or I will force you out." Richard said stepping forward.

"Richard.."

"I mean it." He said.

Chris realised he was outnumbered. "Fine but this isn't over." He said leaving.

Lorelai went over to Rory and hugged her. She then looked at Luke. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"He didn't do anything?" She asked.

"He didn't do anything. We just talked, or argued more like." Luke said.

"I'm going to ring the police. We need that restraining order now." Richard said leaving the room with Emily.

Lorelai sighed and sat down beside Luke with Rory and Jess. She just wished this would end soon. She couldn't take much more of it.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the delay! I've been trying to work out how to do the next few chapters! Thank you for all your reviews so far! :)**

Chapter 31

A couple of weeks later, everything was gradually going back to normal. They had managed to get a restraining order out against Chris and he hadn't been seen since the incident at the hospital. Rory was spending all her time she wasn't at school at the diner with Luke. Lorelai didn't think too much of it as she just thought she enjoyed working at the diner with Luke but Luke was starting to wonder if Rory was ok.

One afternoon, Lorelai finished her shift at the inn early so went to the diner to take Rory home so that they could spend some time together. "Hey missy!" She grinned as she saw Rory sat behind the cash till. "Take off your apron. We're going to rent some movies and have a proper Gilmore movie marathon." She grinned.

Luke came out and smiled at Lorelai. "You poaching my staff?" He joked.

"Yep! There's some serious mother/daughter bonding time calling us." Lorelai grinned. "That ok?"

"Of course." He chuckled, giving her a kiss. "I'll just meet you back at the house after I lock up."

"No I want to stay!" Rory suddenly said.

Luke saw the hurt on Lorelai's face. "It's ok Rory. We're quiet here. Go have fun with your mom."

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay!" Rory shouted.

Everyone in the diner went quiet. Lorelai was stunned. "Rory.."

"No! You can't make me! I want to stay here with Luke! You can't make me leave!" She shouted and ran upstairs crying.

Lorelai stood there shocked. She looked at Luke. "What was that about?" She said.

Luke was just as stunned. "I don't know." He said. "I mean I've noticed she's wanted to stay here until I lock up which I did think was a bit odd but...I didn't expect this."

"She's never been like this before. She loves our movie nights." Lorelai said.

Luke saw all the customers watching them. "Ok, show's over! Diner's closed. Eat up and get out!" He said.

The customers did and left quickly. Luke looked at Lorelai who was still looking shocked and upset. "Come on, let's go talk to her." He said.

Lorelai nodded and went upstairs with him. They found Rory on the sofa that Luke left behind there.

"Rory..." Lorelai said softly. "I'm sorry if I said something that upset you."

Rory sniffed but didn't say anything.

Lorelai sat down next to her while Luke sat on Rory's other side. "Rory, hon, you can talk to me." She said softly. "I won't be mad. I just want to know what's wrong."

"I..I didn't want to leave Luke." Rory sniffed.

"Ok." Lorelai said trying to understand. "But you know you would have seen him later back home."

"B..but I didn't want anything to happen to him again." Rory sniffed. "I don't want him to go to hospital again." She said, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rory, nothing will happen to me." Luke said gently. "What happened before was an accident. Accidents happen."

"But something could happen in the diner!" She said.

"Rory, you can't be with Luke every minute of the day." Lorelai said softly.

"You're at school 8 hours a days, aren't you?" Luke said gently. "Did anything happen to me when you were at school?"

"No." Rory sniffed.

"Doesn't that prove that you can go and nothing will happen to me?" He said.

Rory didn't say anything.

"Hon, I know you love Luke but nothing is going to happen in the diner. He's surrounded by people." Lorelai said softly.

"I don't want you to leave like dad did." Rory started to cry. "I don't want to go home and then you don't turn up." She admitted.

Lorelai's heart clenched. _So this is what it was about. She's scared Luke will leave like Chris did when she was younger._ She was about to say something when Luke got in first.

"Rory, I love your mom and I love you." He said gently. "I will never leave you, I promise. I'm going to marry your mom and we'll be a family. I'm not going anywhere."

Rory hugged him tightly, hiding her face into his chest.

Luke hugged the back cradling her head. "Now don't you have something you need to say to you mom?" He said.

Rory pulled away and looked at her mom, guiltily. "Sorry I shouted at you. I didn't mean it." She said quietly.

Lorelai smiled at her. "It's ok." She said softly. "But just promise me, next time you'll talk to me about your worries."

Rory nodded.

"Come here." Lorelai held her arms out to her and Rory hugged her.

"Now how about you two go home and start the movie and I will make you some food here and I'll come over after?" Luke suggested. "How about I make your mom a big green salad?" He nudged Rory.

Rory giggled.

"I don't think I like you two ganging up on me." Lorelai pouted.

Rory giggled again and Lorelai was happy to see Rory back to normal. "Come on you. Let's go get the movie."

Rory nodded and gave Luke another hug.

"See ya later." Luke smiled.

He watched Lorelai and Luke leave when suddenly Rory ran back in. She got some papers out of her backpack. "Here." She said giving to them. "I got them from the library. Would you be able to fill them out?" She asked shyly.

Lorelai watched from the doorway confused. She saw Luke frown as he looked at the papers. Luke glanced up at her and she looked at him questioningly. He looked at Rory. "Rory, these are adoption papers..." Luke said stunned.

 **So another cliffhanger there! ;) Hope it was worth the wait! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all your reviews! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 32

"I don't want dad to be my dad anymore. I want you to be my dad." Rory said quietly.

"Hon, this is a huge thing to ask Luke to do." Lorelai said stunned. She could see Luke was shocked as well.

"I want a proper family. You're getting married so why can't Luke be my dad?" Rory asked quietly.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. She was worried this would freak Luke out and make him run.

"Rory, come sit with me for a minute." Luke said going to sit on the sofa again.

Rory walked over slowly and sat next to him. "Are you mad?" She asked worried.

"What? No I'm not mad, Rory." He assured her.

"Do you not want to be my dad then?" She asked quietly.

Luke sighed. "Rory, it's not that I don't want to. This is a big thing you're asking me to do." He explained. "It's not going to be easy. They would need to talk to your dad."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because he's your biological dad. He has a say in this." Luke said gently.

"He'll say no." Rory said sadly.

Luke looked at her sad face and glanced up at Lorelai who was watching them. He looked back at Rory. "Then we'll just have to fight him then." Luke smiled.

Rory looked up. "Really?" She said hopefully.

"Do something for me though. Have a think about this because this is very big. Make sure this is something you want." Luke said.

"It is." Rory said. "I've thought about it."

"Even so, please take another day to think. We can't go back from this so you need to be sure." Luke said.

"Ok." Rory said quietly. She looked up at him. "Will you sign the papers if I say I'm sure tomorrow?" She asked.

Luke was quiet for a moment. "If this is really what you want, then yes. We can start the process."

Rory beamed and hugged him.

"Hey Rory, how about you go downstairs and get a doughnut? Tell Caesar I said you can." Luke said. "I just need to talk to your mom."

"Ok." She said and left the room.

Luke looked at Lorelai. "Wow..." He said.

"I had no idea..." Lorelai said. "I didn't know she would spring this on you..." She sighed and sat next to him. "This...This hasn't freaked you out, has it?" She asked worried.

Luke saw the worry in her face. "It's been a shock, I won't lie, but if you're asking me if I'm going to run, then no." He said.

Lorelai let out a relieved breath. "Look, you don't have to do this. I can talk to her, explain..." She said.

Luke shook his head. "No it's ok. It's just going to take a while to get my head round it. I mean, Jess turned up and now Rory wants me to adopt her."

"Where is Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"With Mia. She wanted to get to know him. The last time she saw him he was a baby." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Luke, I know this is big. For what it's worth, I think you'd be a great dad to Rory. You're already one."

"It's just...adoption. Wow. It's huge. I would be responsible for her. I would..." He sighed. "Lorelai, you know I love Rory right?"

"Of course." Lorelai assured him.

"Adoption would make it official. I just...I don't know." He sighed.

"Luke, I get it. Take all the time you need. I'll talk to Rory that you need to think too." She said.

"And...what do you think about it?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled. "It's your choice. I would support either decision." She said. "I trust you totally with Rory though. I think you'd be a great dad to her."

Luke gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

Lorelai leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "I love you. Take as much time as you need. I'll talk to Rory."

He nodded. "I love you too."

Lorelai smiled and then left him to contemplate.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory went home and sat down.

"Rory, hon, I need to talk to you." Lorelai said softly.

"Is this about earlier?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"Does Luke not want to do it?" Rory asked. "Was that what he wanted to talk to you about?"

"No, hon. You know Luke loves you. But what you're asking for him to do is huge." She explained gently. "He needs some time to think about it."

"Oh." Rory said quietly.

"It's not because he doesn't want to do it. It's just he has stuff to consider. This would make it official and you wouldn't be able to reverse it." She said softly. "He loves you, hon, but this came as a surprise to him. You know how he reacts to surprises." She said.

Rory gave her a small smile and nodded. "Sorry."

"No you don't have to be sorry. Just understand that he may need some time to think." Lorelai smiled. "Don't rush him, ok?"

"Ok." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you." She said. "Now let's watch some Wonka." She smiled.

Rory giggled and nodded and they put the movie on. Rory looked over at her mom. "Luke would be a good dad." She said.

Lorelai smiled. "I know."

Rory smiled and snuggled into her mom and continued watching the movie.

This was how Luke found them when he got home a bit later although they had both dozed off and were quietly snoring. He smiled and sat down in the armchairs across from them. He pulled out the papers that Rory had given him and looked over them. He glanced over at them before going over to the phone and dialling a number before going into the kitchen so he didn't wake them. "Oh yes, hello." He said quietly into the phone. "Yeh I was wondering what I would have to do to if I wanted to adopt someone?" He said.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry about the delay! I wanted to get my other one going first but I'm back with another chapter! :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

Luke hung up the phone in the kitchen.

"So you're going to do it?" Lorelai said.

Luke spun round. "I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up a few minutes ago and heard you talking in here." She said. "You're sure about this?"

Luke gave her a small smile. "You know, I thought I needed time to think about this." He said.

"So what changed?" Lorelai asked.

"I came back from the diner and saw you both asleep on the sofa. It felt so right and I knew I never wanted to let this life go. I love you both so much and it got me thinking about legal things." He admitted.

"Legal things?" Lorelai asked confused.

"If...If something ever happens to you which I hope nothing does but if it did, I would have no legal rights over Rory." He said. "She would go to your parents probably or even Chris although the restraining order will probably prevent that now and I have to admit I'm glad about that." He admitted. He sighed. "I just realised that I wouldn't want to lose Rory. I want her to be able to have me."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Wow you really have thought about this."

Luke shrugged. "It makes sense and seeing how much Rory wants this. I want her to be happy. I want her to feel safe."

Lorelai walked over and kissed him. "She'll be so happy." She said softly.

Luke gave him a small smile. "And you're ok with this?"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd want to be in her life permanently." Lorelai smiled. "You're already pretty much her dad. This wouldn't really change anything, just make it official."

Luke smiled. "I better go get Jess. I told Mia I'd collect him after dinner." He said.

"Ok." Lorelai smiled. "Are you going to tell him about you adopting Rory?"

"Yeh. But there was something else I wanted to talk to you about." He admitted. "I've already made enquiries about it actually."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

* * *

Luke was driving home with Jess. He glanced at him. "I need to talk to you about something." He said.

Jess looked over him. "What?" He asked worried. "Are you sending me back to mom?"

Luke drove into the driveway of the Crap Shack and stopped the car and then turned to him. He didn't know how to bring it up. He didn't even know how he would react. "Well first of all, there's been a big discussion and I'm going to adopt Rory." He said.

"Oh." Jess said. "That's cool."

"Yeh." Luke smiled. "It's what everyone wants but I wanted you to know since you're family as well."

"It makes sense." Jess said, giving him a small smile.

"Which brings me to the next thing." He said nervously. "Um how do you like living in New York with your mom?" He asked.

Jess' face fell. "You're sending me back?"

"Answer the question." Luke said.

Jess shrugged. "It's alright."

"Now tell me the true answer." Luke said.

Jess glanced at him and then looked down at his shoes. "I don't like it." He admitted. "Mom drinks a lot and has a lot of boyfriends. It's not fun."

Luke's heart broke for him and he felt himself feeling angry at Liz again. He took a deep breath so he could regain his composure. "Well how would you feel about living here?"

Jess looked up at him in surprise. "Here? With all of you?"

"Yeh." Luke said. "When I was making enquiries about Rory, I made some about you as well. They said if we had a good case, I might be able to get custody of you. I'd have to talk to your mom but if she knows what's best for her, she'll agree." He said.

Jess was shocked. "You really want me to live with you? Permanently?"

Luke smiled. "You're family, Jess. I've missed out on so much of your life. I want you to be happy."

"What about Lorelai and Rory?" Jess asked cautiously.

"I've talked to Lorelai about it and she wants you to live with us as well. And Rory loves you as well. It will be nice for her to have someone to count on." He smiled.

Jess couldn't believe it. A minute ago, he was adamant that he was going to be sent back and now they're talking about him living here permanently.

Luke started to get nervous. "It's your choice, Jess. We don't have to..."

"No I want to." Jess said finding his voice again.

Luke relaxed. "Really?"

Jess nodded and finally his face broke out into a smile. "I want to live with you." He smiled. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Luke smiled and reached across to ruffle his hair. They then got out the truck and walked towards the house.

"Does this mean I have to call you dad?" Jess smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Get inside you!" He said.

Jess grinned and disappeared inside. Luke stood there for a moment and smiled. His life was good. He wanted to keep it like this.

 **Sorry it's a little short but I wanted to get a chapter up for you all! I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! Oh and check out my new story if you want to! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I'm sorry it's been a while but I intend to keep up with the three stories I've got going at the moment so please stay with me! :)**

Chapter 34

Jess came down the stairs and heard Luke on the phone in the living room.

"You will never change, will you Liz? Is booze and guys really more important than your own kid? I know people who would fight so hard to keep their kid when someone wants custody!" Luke said angrily.

Jess stood on the stairs and listened.

"You know what Liz? In your own words, whatever! I'm going to give Jess and good life and you can go to hell for all I care!" He exclaimed and hung up the phone. "Urghhh!" He groaned and threw the phone onto the couch.

Jess went down quietly. "She really doesn't care about me, does she?" He said quietly.

Luke turned round startled. "Jess..." He said ashamed that he had heard the conversation. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to hear that."

"She really doesn't care, does she?" Jess asked.

Luke sighed. "She does. She's just..."

"A rubbish mom." Jess said.

Luke could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jess. You shouldn't have had to go through this. You should be happy, going to school, going out with your friends. You shouldn't have to deal with this." He said.

Jess shrugged. "I'm happy now." He admitted.

Luke gave him a small smile. "And I intend to give you a good life, I promise. I won't let you down."

Jess gave him a small smile and then took his uncle by surprise by going over and giving him a hug. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Luke smiled and hugged him back. "You can count on me, I promise."

Lorelai came down at that moment and smiled at their embrace. She knew how much family meant to Luke and she was glad that he was able to help Jess. "Hey, how about we do something fun today? Just the four of us?" She suggested.

Luke and Jess turned round. "I've got the diner..." Luke said.

"Oh come on, you're the boss. You can have one day off. We can celebrate the forming of our new family." She smiled, winking at Jess.

He smiled at her and turned to his uncle. "Please?" He asked.

"Fine, I'll have to call Caesar though." He said, getting the phone and taking it into the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled at Jess. "Don't ever think you don't have people who care about you. You're part of our family. You always will be."

Jess smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

About lunch time, the four of them headed out in the jeep.

"I still cant believe we're going to the batting cages." Lorelai said.

"It was your daughter's idea!" Luke said. "Plus I get to teach Jess too."

"Yeh but what if Jess isn't interested?" Lorelai said.

"I am!" Jess said from the back seat.

Lorelai turned round to him. "Traitor." She joked.

Jess grinned. "It sounds fun."

"Hmm yeh, standing out in the cold trying to hit a ball. Sounds like fun." She said sarcastically.

Luke smirked. "Just give it a chance. You were the one who wanted a family outing."

"Fine.." She mumbled.

Rory giggled. "Luke can teach you too mom!"

They soon arrived there and they went to the batting cages. Rory went up first.

"Go on, do you remember how to do it?" Luke asked.

Rory nodded and positioned herself the way Luke had told her before and kept her eye on the ball before swinging and hitting the ball. "I did it!" She beamed.

"You did!" Luke smiled.

"Mom, did you see? Did you see me do it?" Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai had to smile at her enthusiasm. "Yeh hon, you were great!" She smiled.

Rory beamed and hit a few more before handing the bat to Jess for his turn.

Luke went up beside him and told him how to stand and when to swing at the right time. Jess concentrated really hard and listened to what he said and watched the ball fly towards him. He swung and hit the ball first time. "I hit it!" He grinned.

"That was great, Jess!" Luke smiled proudly.

"Yeh it took me ages to get used to it!" Rory said.

"You must be a natural." Lorelai smiled at Jess' flushing face.

Jess hit the next few with no hesitation. He grinned up at Luke. "Maybe I can play baseball when I'm older? You used to play, didn't you?"

Lorelai could see the pride in Luke's face and smiled.

"Yeh I used to play at school." Luke smiled. "You're even better than I was at your age though."

Jess grinned.

"Ok, stop hogging! It's my turn!" Lorelai joked, walking up to him. Jess handed her the bat.

"Is this really wise?" Luke said.

Lorelai pouted. "Hey! I'm not totally useless!"

Luke smirked. "I wasn't saying you were but at least your daughter has hand-eye coordination."

"Well you'll just have to show me how to do it then." She said.

Luke smirked and got behind her, telling her how to stand and then putting his hands over hers and pulling them back with bat to the right place. He then stepped aside.

"Aw can't you stay there. We can do it together." She joked.

"Ah jeez! Not infront of the kids!" He groaned, going red.

Lorelai grinned and looked forward.

"Keep an eye on the ball and swing when it's right infront of you." He instructed.

Lorelai looked forward and watched the ball come towards her. She swung and hit with all her might but ended up missing it and ending up on the ground. She glared at Rory and Jess who were laughing. "Oi, you're meant to be on my side!" She said.

"Yeh but it was funny!" Rory giggled.

Lorelai looked at Luke who was trying to hide his smirk as well. She got up and pouted. "Fine, maybe this isn't my sport! I should just give up."

"No, you just need practice!" Rory encouraged, feeling bad about laughing. "You can do it."

Lorelai looked over at her daughter who smiled encouragingly at her. "One more go." She sighed.

Luke helped her get back into position and he gave her tips to swing. Lorelai concentrated hard but still missed it.

"Keep going. You're getting closer." Luke said.

Lorelai kept going and finally, after several attempts, she managed to hit it. "I did it!" She grinned excitedly and jumping into Luke's arms. "Did you see?"

Luke chuckled. "Very impressive!"

Lorelai grinned. "I'm exhausted! I think this calls for some food!" She said dramatically.

Luke smirked. "Yeh let's go. I know the perfect place." He said.

They all headed back to the car. Luke glanced at Lorelai. "I'm very proud of you." He smirked.

"Thanks." Lorelai grinned. "I can now tell people I actually don't suck at sports."

"Yeh but maybe leave out the part about it taking you about 20 attempts to hit one ball." Luke joked.

"Don't rain on my parade!" Lorelai pouted.

Luke chuckled. "Come on." He said helping her into the jeep.

* * *

They went to Sniffy's for food. Luke led them to a table.

"Are we allowed to just sit ourselves?" Lorelai joked.

"Don't worry about it, I know the people who own this place." Luke smiled.

"Oh so this is the place you've been wanting to bring us for ages." Lorelai said looking around.

"Yeh, I wanted to bring you sooner but then everything happened with the custody trial and then the accident." He said.

An older woman then came up to the table. "Lucas!" She smiled.

"Hey Maisy!" Luke smiled getting up to hug her. "Maisy, I'd like to introduce you to Lorelai, my fiancée." He said. "And her daughter, Rory." He smiled.

Maisy smiled. "It's so great to meet you both finally. Lucas here won't shut up about you."

Lorelai smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well. Luke's told us so much about this place as well and you and your husband."

Maisy smiled and then spotted Jess. "And who's this?"

"It's Jess, Liz's kid." Luke smiled. "He's living with us now."

"Wow I didn't recognise you. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. It's good to see you." She smiled kindly.

"You too." Jess smiled shyly.

Maisy then brought Buddy over to meet everyone and then sent him away to get the food ready. "Well enjoy your meal. And you're very lucky." She smiled putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You've got a special one here."

"I know." Lorelai smiled.

Maisy nodded and then left them to it.

"They're lovely." Lorelai said.

"Yeh, they're great." Luke smiled.

They all settled down to a lovely meal and chatted and laughed for more than an hour. From an outsider, it seemed so natural. Like a proper family. Lorelai looked round the table and smiled to herself.

"What?" Luke asked noticing her expression.

"Nothing." She said. She smiled. "It's just...this is what I've been wanting for so long. A proper family. And I've finally got it." She said.

Luke smiled. "Me too."

Lorelai smiled. "Let's start planning the wedding. I don't want to wait. I want to be married to you."

"There's nothing I'd want more." Luke smiled.

Lorelai beamed and looked at Rory and Jess. "What do you two think? How would you like our wedding sooner rather than later?"

They both nodded and grinned.

"Then it's a plan." Lorelai grinned. She smiled at Luke. "We're getting married."

"I can't wait." Luke smiled.

 **So what do you think? Worth the wait? Review and let me know! I really do appreciate all of your support so thank you so much! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 35

It was Jess' first day at Stars Hollow Elementary School. Luke had managed to get him a spot there. He got up and went into Jess' room. "Jess, time to get up." He said.

"G'way." Jess groaned from under the duvet.

"Jess, come on. You need to get up now to get there on time." Luke said going into the room.

"Leave me alone." He grumbled.

"Jess..."

"Feel hot..." He groaned. "Sick.."

Luke frowned. He didn't know if he was faking it. He went over to the bed and put his hand over his forehead and he was, indeed, burning up. "Ok, you are hot. Um just wait here." He said leaving the room.

"Told you.." Jess grumbled turning over under his duvet.

Lorelai found Luke pacing outside the corridor. "Hey! Is Jess up?" She asked brightly. She then noticed his pacing and concentrated frown. "Luke?"

"Jess is sick. He's burning up and I don't know what to do! Caesar's off today so I have to go to the diner. I could always close the diner for today, of course I should do that." He rambled on.

"Ok Luke, calm down." Lorelai said. "You can't close the diner for the whole day, that would be crazy. I can stay here with Jess." She said.

"But the inn..." He said.

"Can cope without me for a day. I'll call Mia. She'll understand." Lorelai smiled.

Luke calmed down a bit. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Lorelai smiled. "But can you do me one favour?"

"Yeh what?"

"I was meant to take both Rory and Jess to school today. Since I need to stay here, could you take Rory?" She asked.

"Sure. But I need to leave soon." Luke said.

"That's fine. Rory always takes several books with her so she can read them while she waits." Lorelai said going downstairs. She went to Rory's room and knocked on the door. "Hon, are you up? You're going to have to leave a bit earlier today."

Rory opened the door already dressed. "Why?"

"Luke's taking you today." She said.

Rory frowned. "I thought you were taking me today. And isn't Jess coming?"

"Jess isn't feeling too well so I'm going to stay home today to look after him. Sorry hon." She said.

"Oh ok." Rory said. "Will Jess be ok?"

"He should be. He's got a bit of a fever so he just needs rest." She smiled at her concern. "Now after school, I can get Sookie to give to lift home or you can go over to the diner and then come home with Luke after. What would you prefer?"

"I'll go to the diner." Rory said.

"Ok. Come on then, get some breakfast and then Luke needs to go." Lorelai smiled.

Rory nodded and went to eat something. Lorelai wandered back into the living room where Luke was. "Is it ok if Rory hangs out in the diner after school?" She asked.

"Yeh that's fine." Luke said. "Can you do me a favour?" He asked.

"Sure!"

"Can you keep me updated about Jess? I..I'd just like to know how he's doing." He said.

"Of course." Lorelai smiled giving him a kiss. "I'll let you know. Don't worry too much, Luke. Jess will be fine."

Luke just nodded. Rory then appeared carrying her backpack. "Ready?" Luke asked.

"Ready." Rory smiled.

"Let's go then." Luke smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Yeh see you later." Lorelai smiled. "Bye hon, have a good day at school." She said giving Rory a kiss.

"Bye mom!" Rory smiled.

* * *

After they had left, Lorelai went to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water and then went upstairs to Jess' room. "Jess?" She said softly

"G'way..." Jess mumbled.

"I've got you some water. It might help you feel a bit cooler." Lorelai said going over and placing it onto his bedside table.

"Can take care of myself." He mumbled.

"I'm sure you can but it's much nicer to have someone looking out for you when you're sick and don't feel like doing anything." Lorelai pointed out.

"Always had to do it before." He grumbled.

Lorelai was shocked. He was obviously referring to when he had been living with his mom. "Well here, you've got me ok? I'm not going anywhere so you might as well make use of me." She joked. She could have sworn she saw his mouth twitch into a half smile. "Ok well how about I run you a cool bath and you can relax in that for a while to cool you down? Then you can either go back to bed or come downstairs and snuggle on the couch and watch some tv. How does that sound?" She asked.

Jess looked up at her. Lorelai thought he would refuse again but after a moment he nodded.

"Ok. Well I'll go run the bath and I'll let you know when it's ready. Drink some of the water. It might help." She smiled and left the room.

Jess lay there a moment before taking the glass of water and having a few sips. He listened to Lorelai go to the bathroom and then he heard running water. This was different for him. He never had anyone look after him before let alone when he was ill. His mom never cared. She just told him not to throw up because she was having her boyfriend at the time over. After a few minutes, Lorelai came back and smile when she saw him sitting up a bit. "Ok, the bath's run so go on through when you're ready. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks." He said quietly.

Lorelai smiled. "I'll see you later." She said and Jess heard her go downstairs.

He got up slowly, grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. He had to admit that getting into the cool bath did help a little.

* * *

Lorelai was downstairs on the phone to Mia, explaining the situation when she heard movement on the stairs and saw Jess slowly coming down. "Mia, I have to go but thanks!" She said. "Yeh I'll let you know. Thanks. Bye Mia!" She smiled and hung up. "Hey!" She smiled at Jess. "Feel any better?"

"A little." He said quietly.

"Fancy anything to eat?" Lorelai asked. "I mean I know you should starve a fever but you should have something although I can't really offer you much. Pop tarts and mallomars are the extent of my expertise." She joked.

Jess smiled a little at her rambling. "Could I have some toast?" He asked shyly.

"Now toast, I can do." She smiled. "Come and sit down. Flick through the channels and see if there's anything you'd like to watch while I go make your toast."

Jess nodded and got onto the couch while Lorelai disappeared into the kitchen. She reappeared after a few minutes with a piece of toast with butter and another glass of water. "Here." She said.

"Thanks." He said taking it.

Lorelai sat down on the couch as well and glanced as he ate the toast slowly. As she turned her attention to the tv, she suddenly heard retching and she turned to see Jess throw up the contents of his toast. He looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "I...I'm sorry..." He said scared. "I couldn't help it..."

"Hey, it's ok." She reassured him. _God what had this kid gone through in the past?_ "You're sick. You're allowed to throw up." She said. "How about you go to the bathroom to get cleaned up and I'll clean this up? Then I can get you a bowl or something incase you feel like throwing up again." She said softly.

Jess was taken aback by her caring tone. It was so weird having someone care about you. He just nodded and went upstairs to go wash his face and hands. When he came back down, the sick had been cleaned up and Lorelai was back on the couch with a bowl. "Here. Just incase you feel like it will happen again." She smiled.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

They both watched tv for a bit and Jess was starting to feel a bit more relaxed with Lorelai. He had never spent any time just him and her before but he came to see how nice she was and how much she did actually care for him. He tried to get comfortable on the couch but his stomach was starting to hurt a little after that throwing up session. Lorelai noticed this and she took one of the cushions from the couch onto her lap. "Why don't you lie down?" She suggested. "It might be a more comfier position." She saw Jess hesitate and she felt so sorry for him that he had obviously not had any attention like this before ever. "Come on, I don't bite." She joked.

Jess did smirk at this and slowly he lay down on the couch and lay his head onto the cushion on Lorelai's lap. He felt her start to stroke her hair. Normally he would just pull away but it actually soothed him and soon he found himself closing his eyes and soon enough, he had dozed off.

He woke up later and realised he was still in the same position. He slowly pulled himself up.

"Feeling better?" Lorelai asked. "You've had a good sleep."

Jess looked at the clock and was shocked to see that he had slept for a couple of hours. He nodded and realised he was actually feeling a bit better. "Yeh." He said.

Lorelai placed her hand on his forehead. "The fever seems to be going down which is good." She smiled. "Fancy trying to have some more toast?" She asked.

Jess nodded and felt his stomach rumble a little. "Yes please."

"Coming right up." Lorelai smiled. She came back with some more toast for him and watched as he carefully ate it. She was glad when he managed to keep it down this time.

* * *

Luke and Rory came in after closing the diner and Luke couldn't help but smile when he saw both Lorelai and Jess on the floor playing monopoly.

"Hey you cheated!" Jess exclaimed as Lorelai deliberately avoided going to jail.

"I did not!" Lorelai gasped in mock indignation.

"You did! You rolled a 7 which means you'd go to jail!" Jess exclaimed counting the squares to her.

"Hmm I wish you weren't smart like Rory. I can never cheat with her either." Lorelai joked.

Jess grinned and then rolled the dice for his turn.

"Hey." Luke smiled at them. "Feeling better?" He asked Jess.

Jess nodded. "Yeh."

"Good." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled when she saw them. She got up and gave him a kiss and hugged Rory. "How was school hon?" She smiled.

"Good." Rory smiled.

"Why don't you take my place in the game and I'll go help Luke get dinner ready?" She smiled.

"Ok." Rory said happily.

Lorelai smiled as the two of them continued the game and then followed Luke into the kitchen.

"So he's been ok?" Luke asked.

"He wasn't great this morning. He threw up once but then he had a doze and he started feeling better after that. He's had a cool bath and I've kept his liquids up as well. He also managed to keep some toast down so he's just been having that at the moment." She said.

Luke nodded. "Good." He said. "Thanks for looking after him. I really do appreciate it."

"It's no problem. He's been no trouble. Took a while for him to actually accept me looking after him but he relaxed after a while." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled. "He seems better."

"Yeh his fever's gone down dramatically and he's said he feels better." Lorelai smiled. "It was actually nice to spend some time with him just the two of us."

"I'm glad. I want Jess to feel like part of this family. I want him to feel like he belongs." Luke admitted.

"He will." Lorelai assured him. "He loves you, Luke. That's obvious. And him and Rory are close and I think I made some progress today. He is part of the family." She smiled.

Luke smiled. "Thanks." He said. "I..I was actually thinking about asking him to be my best man. What do you think?" He asked hesitantly.

Lorelai smiled and gave him a kiss. "I think that's the loveliest thing you could do and I'm sure he will love it."

Luke gave her a smile. "Thanks."

"So what are we having for dinner?" Lorelai grinned.

"You're really going to help me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well no obviously but I needed an excuse to come and watch you!" She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes and put the oven on and started getting dinner ready while Lorelai admired him from the kitchen table.

 **So I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! To answer some of your questions, Jess and Rory are 9 in this. Also I know a lot of you have pointed out that I had put Stars Hollow High School instead of Stars Hollow Elementary School. I've changed that now. Sorry for the confusion! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 36

A weeks had passed and Jess was starting to feel more settled. He had got over his bug and had now started school with Rory. He was helping Luke open up at the diner this one day while Lorelai and Rory were sleeping in. The bells suddenly jingled above the diner door so they both looked up.

"We're clos..." Luke started to say but then stopped. "Liz..."

"Hey big bro!" She exclaimed.

Luke glanced at Jess who had an impassive expression on his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come to bring Jess home of course!" She said like it was obvious. "Hey kid, get in the car. We're going home." She exclaimed.

Luke started to get angry. "Hang on a minute! You can't just come here and demand that Jess go back with you. He's settled, Liz. He likes school, he's got friends here." He exclaimed.

"He'll have his old friends." Liz said shrugging him off.

"You said..." Luke started to say.

"I know, I know, but I changed my mind. Jess is my boy and I've come to take him home." Liz said. "I'm his mom. I'm allowed to change my mind. Come on Jess." She said grabbing Jess' hand.

Luke didn't know what to do. They hadn't finalised the custody papers yet so legally Liz could take Jess.

"Say by to your uncle, Jess." Liz said. "Thanks big bro!"

Luke just stood there helpless as he watched Liz lead Jess out to the car. He saw Jess look back at him but not say anything. He felt awful as he watched them drive off. He stormed over to the door and turned the sign to closed. He wasn't opening today. He went to the phone and rang the familiar number.

"Hate you..." Lorelai mumbled sleepily.

"She's taken him! She's taken Jess and I couldn't do anything about it!" Luke exclaimed.

"Woah slow down." Lorelai said suddenly awake. "Who's taken him?"

"Liz! Liz breezed in here this morning, announced she wanted to take Jess home and I could do nothing about it because we haven't signed the custody papers! I couldn't do a damn thing and Jess didn't say anything. He must hate me!" Luke ranted.

"Hon, calm down." Lorelai said softly. "Are you at the diner?"

"Yeh.." He grunted.

"I'll be right over. I just need to go ask Babette to sit with Rory for a bit." She said.

"Ok." Luke said hanging up. He looked round the diner and started to clear away the tables that he had set already. He thought about Jess and how he just left with Liz but he knew Jess didn't want to go. He could see it in his face and he just stood there like a complete idiot not being able to do anything. He looked down at the mug he was holding and suddenly he threw it across the diner and its smashed against the wall. "Arghhh!" He groaned and kicked a chair over as well.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed as she came in at that moment.

Luke just leant against the counter and slid down so that he was sitting on the floor and put his head in his hands. "I failed him.." He said emotionally.

Lorelai sighed and went over and sat next to him. "You didn't fail him, Luke." She said softly. "You gave him a home. He was happy."

"I let her take him. He didn't want to go, I could see it but I couldn't do a damn thing about it." Luke said. "He must hate me!"

Lorelai put her arm around him. "Hey, he does not hate you." She said softly. "He got the bus all the way here just to see you when you were hospital. He loves you Luke. He'll understand. He's a bright boy. He'll understand."

Luke looked up at her and Lorelai could see he was trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. "He was so happy about being my best man. I really wanted him to be." He said quietly. "I want him at our wedding."

"He will be." Lorelai said. "We won't do it without him, I promise."

"You should have seen him, Lorelai. He was looking at me, begging me not to let her take him..." Luke said quietly.

"You can't beat yourself up, Luke. Like you said, Liz is legally allowed to take him home." Lorelai said softly.

"It was nice having part of my family here. He reminds me of my dad." Luke admitted.

"I love him too, Luke. But he's still part of our family." Lorelai said. "You can still fight for custody."

Luke looked up at her. "A kid deserves to be with their mother..." He said quietly. "Any court will see that."

Lorelai shook her head. "No. He deserves to be with people who will look after him and love him. You need to think positive."

"I threw a mug..." He admitted.

Lorelai smirked. "I saw that..."

Luke sighed.

"Luke, you were amazing with Jess. He isn't going to hate you. You never know, Liz might get bored again and send him back and you can get custody." She said. She then sighed. "Jess is a great kid. I'm going to miss him too. He was really starting to feel part of the family. And Rory...oh god Rory...how are we going to tell her?" She said.

Luke sighed. "Those two were inseparable."

"Apart from Lane, he was her only friend. They got on so well." Lorelai said quietly.

"We'll tell her together." Luke decided.

"But this place..." Lorelai said.

"I'm not opening together. I can't act like everything's normal when it isn't. I want to be with you and Rory today." He said quietly.

She nodded. "Ok come on then.." She said getting up and holding her hand out to Luke.

He took it and got up. He went and cleaned up the mug and then headed home with Lorelai.

* * *

"Jess is gone?" Rory asked quietly.

"He's gone back to live with his mom." Lorelai explained.

Rory looked at the both of them who were sat on the couch. She looked at Luke. "I thought she wasn't looking after him? He said he wanted to live here with you! I thought you wanted that too!"

"I did. I do." Luke said.

"Then why didn't you stop her?" Rory said getting upset.

"Hon, it's not Luke's fault. He tried to stop him but he couldn't. Jess' mom has a right to come and take him home." Lorelai said.

"But he didn't want to go!" Rory exclaimed.

"Hon, I know you two were close but you'll still get to see him." Lorelai said softly.

"You said he was going to be part of the family! I told him I would let him read Oliver Twist after me! We were going to talk about it afterwards!" Rory shouted upset.

"You can still do that." Lorelai said.

"No I can't! He's gone! It's ruined! It's all ruined!" Rory shouted and ran to her room and they heard the door slam behind her.

Luke put his head in his hands. "She's right..."

"Luke..." Lorelai tried to say.

Luke shook his head. "She's right. Jess didn't want to live with Liz. He told me. He told me he didn't like it and I promised I wouldn't send him back."

"Luke..." Lorelai said softly.

"I'd be a rubbish dad. I'm not cut out for this. If I can let Jess down like this, what am I going to do to Rory? She doesn't need me letting her down like her dad as well. I can't do this." He said getting up.

"Luke!"

Luke shook his head. "I need some air." He said and left the house.

Lorelai sighed but let him go. She understood he needed some space. She heard some sniffling from behind her and turned to see Rory standing in the hallway. "Hey hon..." She gave her a small smile.

"Did Luke leave because of me?" Rory asked quietly. "Because of what I said?"

"No hon. Come here." Lorelai said softly holding out her arms to him.

Rory went over and sat next to her mom and snuggled close to her. "I didn't mean it. I know Luke wouldn't want Jess to leave. I was just...just upset." She sniffed.

"I know. And he knows that too." Lorelai reassured her. "Luke's just needs some space, that's all. He's going to miss him."

"Me too..." Rory admitted.

"We're all going to miss him." Lorelai said softly. "But we need to stick together. Luke needs our support."

Rory nodded. "I'm sorry I shouted.." She said quietly.

"It's ok." Lorelai smiled and held her close. "How about we watch some tv and then we can go find Luke?"

Rory nodded and turned on the tv, snuggling into her.

 **So a bit of a sad chapter there but I promise you it will get better! :) Review and let me know what you think! :) Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for your reviews! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 37

A couple more weeks had passed and the mood still wasn't great at the Crap Shack. Everyone was missing Jess. Lorelai was in the kitchen at the inn with Sookie.

"So things aren't any better then?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai sighed. "No. It's weird. I know Jess wasn't here for long but he really became part of the family. Luke was going to get custody of him. It just feels like we've got a empty space in our family. Rory isn't interested in doing anything. She just stays home and reads or goes to the diner and reads."

"It must be hard. Rory and Jess were getting pretty close." Sookie said sympathetically.

"Yeh.." Lorelai sighed. "Luke's talking to lawyers to see what he can do for Jess but I don't know what will happen. I mean Liz was adamant about taking Jess home. She's not going to voluntarily give him custody. He's tried calling but the phone's been disconnected." She said. "Luke feels like he's let Jess down. He thinks Jess hates him."

"Jess could never hate Luke! Noone could hate Luke." Sookie said.

"Yeh well trying to get Luke to believe that is another question." Lorelai said.

"And how are you?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "We were all so happy. We were starting to plan for the wedding. We felt like a family. Now's it's all fallen apart. I haven't even mentioned the wedding to Luke since Jess left because I know he desperately wants him to be his best man."

"Well maybe you should mention it?" Sookie suggested. "It might give you all something positive to focus on."

"I don't know. Luke's not been that chatty recently. I don't know if he'd be interested." Lorelai said doubtfully.

"Not interested in your wedding? Are you crazy?" Sookie said incredulously. "It's Luke! He wants to marry you. Talk to him."

"He misses Jess. Now's just not the right time." Lorelai said. "He finally thought he had part of his family back. It's fine Sook. I'm happy to wait."

"Ok." Sookie said unconvinced.

* * *

Luke was working at the diner with Rory who was reading in the corner at a table. He looked up when he heard the bells jingle above the door and saw Sookie come in.

"We need to talk." She said firmly.

"Later Sookie. I'm busy." Luke grunted.

"No, not later!" Sookie said. "Look I know you're going through a crappy time at the moment but Lorelai thinks you're not interested in your wedding anymore. You still want to marry her right?"

"What? Of course I do!" Luke exclaimed.

"Well then prove it! She misses Jess too, Luke, but she also wants her family back. She loves you Luke and she wants to marry her so get your mind together and prove to her that you're as into it as she is. She doesn't want to mention it because of Jess." Sookie said. "You need to go back to being her Luke. She's hurting as much as you, Luke. You'll sort things with Jess, I'm sure, but if you're too invested in that you'll lose Lorelai. Just think about it." Sookie said and then left the diner leaving Luke standing there in surprise.

He glanced over at Rory who was watching him. "I might need your help." He said.

Rory nodded. "You do still want to marry mom right?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do. I love your mom, Rory." He reassured her. "I'll make this right."

Rory gave him a small smile and nodded.

Luke then went over to the phone and dialled a number. "Um yes hello, may I talk to Mr or Mrs Gilmore please?" He asked.

"Hello?" Emily said coming on the line.

"Oh hello Mrs Gilmore. It's..um..Luke." He said awkwardly. He still didn't know how to act around them. He hadn't seen them since the drama with Christopher.

"Oh. Hello Luke." Emily said politely.

"I was just wondering if..uh..if you'd be free this evening? Both of you." He said.

"I think we are. Any particular reason?" She asked.

"Well..uh..we've had a couple of bad weeks here but I wanted Lorelai to have something positive to think about. We've started a bit already but I want to finalise plans for our wedding. I thought..uh..maybe you'd like to be there?" He said awkwardly.

There was a long pause and Luke started to wonder if he'd done the right thing but then Emily spoke again. "We will be there." She said. "Thank you."

"Ok good. 7 ok?" He asked.

"7's fine. Goodbye Luke." Emily said.

"Bye." Luke said and hung up. He looked up to find Rory watching him from the counter.

"Mom won't want a wedding planned by Grandma." Rory said.

"I know. But she would want them feel involved. By 7, we'll hopefully have most of the things planned." He said.

"We?" Rory asked.

"How would you like to plan your mom's and mine wedding with me?" He asked.

Rory smiled a genuine smile for the first time in two weeks and nodded. "Yes please!"

"Good, well we better get to work then." He smiled.

* * *

Lorelai came home from the inn. "Hello?" She called.

"Kitchen!" Luke called.

Lorelai went through to the kitchen and was surprised to find her parents and Sookie sat with Luke and Rory at the table with a big folder. "What's going on?" She asked.

"What do you think about December 5th?" Luke asked.

"You mean the December 5th which is like a month from now?" She asked confused.

"Yeh." Luke said.

"Um well it's a good date I guess..." Lorelai said still confused.

"How would you like to get married then?" Luke asked.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

Luke stood up and walked over to her. "I know I've been preoccupied over the past couple of weeks but I still want us to get married. I'm really sorry if you ever doubted that. Rory and I had a little chat and we've got an outline for the wedding. We've run it past Sookie and your parents and they agree with it. If there's anything you don't like or want to change, we can." He said, handing her the folder.

Lorelai looked through it in a daze. "The inn..." She said softly.

"I thought because it means so much to you and Rory, it would be nice to have it there." Luke smiled.

Lorelai felt tears prick her eyes. She looked up at Luke. "You did all this for me?" She asked quietly.

"We can change it if you want. We can plan it together. I just wanted to surprise you." He said suddenly worried that she was upset with him.

Lorelai shook her head. "It's perfect. Everything. It's the perfect wedding. Thank you." She said softly and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Emily, Richard and Sookie had left and Rory had gone to bed. Luke and Lorelai were cuddled up on the couch. Lorelai looked over at Luke. "I don't want you to think I don't care about Jess because I do. I really do. I hate the image that he's not happy. He's a good kid and he deserves more." She said quietly. "I want to help you get him back here. I love him. Just like you."

Luke looked over at Lorelai. "I know. I guess I've been too preoccupied in my own thoughts that I didn't even think about how this was affecting you and Rory as well. I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you." He said sincerely.

Lorelai shook her head. "No you don't need to be sorry. Jess is your family. I get it. When Chris was going for custody for Rory, I did everything to keep her. You remember. You were there. I really do get it, Luke. We'll get him back, I promise."

Luke gave her a small smile. "He's still going to my best man. I'm determined about that."

"Good." Lorelai smiled. She sighed and leant her head on his shoulder. "It'll be ok. We'll be ok."

Luke put his arm around her. "We will." He said. "And thank you. For being there for me. For caring about Jess."

"Right back at you." Lorelai smiled.

 **So what do you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thought I'd spoil you with two chapters today seeing as I had a few days off! ;) Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 38

Lorelai walked into the diner after dropping Rory off at school. "Coffee, coffee, coffee!" She said as she went up to the counter and took a seat.

"And what if I say no?" Luke said.

"You wouldn't!" Lorelai gasped in mock horror.

"Try me." Luke smirked.

Lorelai pouted. "If you don't give me coffee, I won't marry you in two weeks." She tried.

Luke smirked. "Ah pulling out the big guns are you?"

"Did it work?" Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes but got out a mug and poured her some coffee. "As if you'd let me actually not give you some coffee."

Lorelai grinned and drank the coffee thirstily. "Thanks hon! So can you believe we're actually getting married in two weeks? I'm going to be Mrs Lorelai Danes."

"You're changing your name?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeh. Isn't that what you do when you get married?" Lorelai asked.

"Well yeh but some people don't. I just assumed that you might want to keep your Gilmore name." He said.

"I think Lorelai Danes has a ring to it, don't you?" She smiled.

Luke smiled. "Yeh it does."

"Anyway got to run. My shift starts in a bit." Lorelai said getting up. "Are you ok collecting Rory from school? I have a meeting 3-4." She said.

"Yeh that's fine. Will she be ok hanging out here?" Luke asked.

"You're really asking that?" Lorelai joked. "I think she enjoys hanging out with you more than she does with me." She laughed.

"I'm sure that's not true." Luke smiled.

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't mind. I always got worried that she would get bored at the inn every day. Now she's got a choice." She smiled.

"So see you at home this evening?" Luke asked.

"Yeh see you then." Lorelai smiled. She was about to go when she turned around again. "Hey, have you heard from Liz yet?"

"Nope. The phone's still disconnected." Luke sighed. "I was thinking I might..uh..go up to New York at the weekend. I want Jess at the wedding and I want him to know that."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok. So see you later?"

"Yeh see you later." Luke smiled and he watched her go.

Lorelai crossed the square to get to her jeep to then drive to the inn. She saw a bus arrive at the bus stop. She was about to get into the car when she saw a familiar figure get off it with a book in his hand. She slowly walked over. "Jess?" She said.

Jess turned round and gave her a small smile. "Hi.." He said.

"What...What are you doing here? Is your mom with you?" She asked.

Jess' smile faded. "She didn't want me again. She met another guy and apparently I got in the way so here I am." He said quietly.

Lorelai couldn't believe it. What kind of mother would make their kid feel so unwanted? "Oh Jess..."

"I can stay here right?" He asked hesitantly. "You're a much better mom than she is." He said quietly.

"Oh Jess come here." She said holding his arms out. Jess went towards her and into her embrace. "You're always welcome. You're part of our family." She said sincerely. "We've missed you, kid." She said.

"I've missed you too." Jess admitted.

"Come on, let's go give Luke the surprise of his life." Lorelai smiled. "He's going to be made up to see you." She said taking hold of his hand.

Jess took it and let Lorelai lead him to the diner. They went inside and found Luke cleaning the counter. He looked up and froze when he saw who it was.

"Look who showed up." Lorelai smiled.

"Wha...Jess..." Luke said quietly. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if Jess hated him or not. He quickly got the answer to that when Jess suddenly ran around the counter and hugged him tightly. Lorelai smiled as she saw Luke reciprocate the hug and ruffle his hair at the same time. "Where's your mom? Does she know you're here?" He asked.

Jess nodded. "She changed her mind again. Apparently I get in the way of her new relationship." He said quietly. He looked up. "Lorelai said I can stay. Can I?"

Luke felt his blood boil at Liz's neglect again. He looked down at his nephew. "Of course you can stay. And I'm going to make sure you can stay this time, I promise." He said.

"I've got something." Jess said taking his bag off and taking some papers out. He handed them to Luke.

"These are custody papers." Luke said surprised. "How did you get these?"

"My friend's dad is a lawyer. He helped me get some." Jess said. "I refused to leave unless mom signed them. All you have to do is sign them and I can stay with you permanently."

Luke was surprised. "You got her to sign them..." He then frowned. "Jess, these are joint custody papers..." He said, glancing up at Lorelai whoc came over to the counter to have a look.

"Uh yeh..." Jess said looking down at his shoes. "I thought..uh..maybe you could both be my legal guardians. Since you're getting married..." He said quietly.

"Jess, I don't know...uh..." Luke said adjusting his cap not knowing what to say. He looked up at Lorelai to try and gauge her reaction.

Lorelai looked at Jess who was still staring at his shoes. "You really want this?" She asked.

Jess looked up slowly and nodded. "I want a good mom. Not a rubbish one." He said quietly.

Luke looked at her. "Lorelai..."

She smiled. "Where's the pen?" She said.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"He's part of the family." Lorelai said. "He wants this. This way, we'll both be part of his life like you're going to be with Rory."

"This is big..." Luke said.

"So's adopting Rory.." She pointed out.

"But.." Luke said worried that Lorelai was feeling forced into this.

"Luke, you said that you wanted Rory to be happy and feel safe right? That's why you agreed to adopt her?" She said.

Luke nodded. "Yeh.."

"Well I want Jess to be happy and feel safe too." She smiled. "Now where's that pen?"

Luke finally gave her a smile and handed her a pen. "Here." He said. He glanced at Jess who was smiling as he watched Lorelai sign the papers. It was then his turn to sign them. He then sealed them in an envelope.

"Give them here. I can post them on my way to the inn." Lorelai said. "I really need to get going now or Michel will be having a tantrum."

"Oh yeh sure." Luke said. "Thanks." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "You guys have fun. Good to have you back Jess. This one's been pining without you." She winked at Luke.

Jess grinned as Luke rolled his eyes.

Luke took a deep breath and turned to Jess after Lorelai left. "So fancy helping me out today and we can get you back to school tomorrow?"

Jess nodded.

* * *

"Jess!" Rory squealed as she came down the school steps and saw Luke and Jess waiting for her.

Luke smiled as Rory launched herself down the stairs and hugged Jess nearly knocking him over. "Ok easy there! We don't want to kill him just as he's come back." He chuckled.

"Sorry.." Rory grinned sheepishly, stepping back.

Jess smirked. "Hi."

"Hi!" Rory grinned. "Are you staying?" She asked. She then turned to Luke. "Is he staying?"

"He's staying and he's not leaving again. We're making it legal." Luke smiled.

Rory grinned. "This is so great! Have you told him about the wedding yet?"

"Not yet. I have to get back to the diner though so why don't you tell him on the way?" He said.

"Ok!" Rory beamed.

Luke smiled as they walked ahead of him to the diner, Rory telling Jess every little detail of what was going to happen at the wedding. He saw Jess smile as he listened to her. He let out a breath. Everything felt right again. In two weeks, he was going to marry the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and who he loved so much, he was going to adopt a girl who he adored and now Jess was back and he was staying. Life was great.

 **So Jess is back! Are you happy? :) Review and let me know what you think! :) Just to say I will probably finish this story soon, there shouldn't be too many chapters left but I already have ideas for the sequel and you won't have to wait long for that! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**So I've decided to finish this story tonight! Thought I'd really treat you! ;) So this is the anticipated wedding chapter and then I'm going to do an epilogue. After that the sequel should be up soon after! I would like to take the time to thank you all so much for all your support and lovely reviews! I've had a blast writing this and I hope you will all read the sequel. :)**

Chapter 39

Lorelai looked at the clock by the side of her bed and smiled. It was 5:00am. She was never normally this awake at this time but this day wasn't like any other. It was her wedding day. Her wedding day to the best man in the world. She sat up and looked over at her dress which was hanging on the back of her door and smiled. She looked to the side of her and found Luke's side unslept in. They had decided to go down the traditional route and spend the night apart. Her and Rory stayed at the house while Luke and Jess slept at Luke's old apartment. She suddenly heard her door squeak open a little bit and she smiled when she saw Rory peek in. "Morning hon." She smiled.

"Morning." Rory smiled coming in.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shook her head. "I'm too excited." She admitted and went over and jumped onto the bed and sat against the headboard next to her mom.

"Yeh me too." Lorelai smiled.

"You're getting married! We're going to have a proper family." Rory grinned at her.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh it feels pretty cool doesn't it?"

Rory nodded. She sat there for a moment before she looked at her mom. "Will Jess be my brother?" She asked.

Lorelai looked at her. "I guess you could say he would be. Technically he's your step cousin but yeh he will be like a brother."

"Cool." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled and watched her daughter for a moment. "You know how Luke and I are getting custody of Jess. Jointly." She said cautiously.

Rory nodded. "So he can stay with us."

"Yeh. It means that his mom can't just come and take him home whenever she wants like she did before." She said. "But Jess asked me something yesterday and I wanted to talk to you about it and see how you felt about it."

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"He..uh..he asked if he could start calling me mom." Lorelai said cautiously, not knowing what Rory's reaction would be.

Rory looked at her mom. "Really?" She asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Since we're getting joint custody of him, he said he wanted to call me mom. But I told him I would talk to you first." She said.

Rory sat for a moment in silence. "Well I guess he deserves to have a great mom like you as well." She said slowly. She then shrugged. "I don't mind sharing you." She said.

Lorelai smiled at Rory's thoughtfulness. "You can have some time to think about it if you want." She said. "I know it's a big thing."

Rory shrugged. "Not really. He should have a good mom and you're the best mom. This way we can be like proper brother and sister. It'll be cool." She smiled.

Lorelai laughed. "You're sure?"

Rory nodded.

Lorelai smiled and put her arms round her and hugged her tightly. "I love you kid."

"Love you too mom." Rory smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the apartment above the diner, Luke was up and having something to eat although he could barely eat anything. He just wanted to get married. He wanted to be able to call Lorelai his wife. He heard a noise from across the room and saw Jess move on the blow up bed and then sit up. He looked over at Luke. "Why are you up so early?" Jess asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Luke said. "You want something to eat."

Jess looked at the clock. "It's 5 in the morning!" He whined and lay back down on the bed. "I'm going back to sleep." He groaned.

Luke chuckled when he soon heard Jess snoring lightly. He looked over at the picture on the wall in the apartment. It was one of his parents on one of their anniversaries. His dad had put it up in his office and Luke couldn't take it down. He went over to it and looked at it. He sighed. He knew they would have loved Lorelai and Rory. "Wish you were here." He said quietly. "I miss you."

Later that morning, Jess was up eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Luke went over and opened it. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Maisy, Buddy, I'm glad you could make it." He smiled giving them a hug.

"Oh Lucas, we wouldn't miss this for anything." Maisy smiled warmly.

Luke smiled. "Thanks."

"Your parents would have been so proud of you." She said quietly.

Luke just nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"So how are you feeling?" Buddy asked.

"Good, happy, excited." Luke said. "I just want it to happen now. I can't wait."

Buddy smiled. "You're a lucky man."

"Yeh I am." Luke smiled. He then saw Jess smirking from the table. "What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Lucas." He smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Shut it."

Jess smirked and went back to his breakfast.

"So has everything gone through?" Maisy asked quietly. "With the custody papers."

Luke glanced at Jess to make sure he couldn't hear before nodding. "I got the papers yesterday." He admitted. "It's official."

"Oh that's so great." Maisy said sincerely.

"I'm going to announce it in the speech at the wedding. My adoption of Rory has finally gone through too. I want it to be a surprise." Luke smiled.

"Does Lorelai know?" She asked.

Luke nodded. "They went to the house so Lorelai was there when I opened it but she agreed to keep it a surprise until today."

"Aw they'll be so happy." Maisy smiled. "I always knew you would grow up to be a family man. I'm so pleased you found someone."

Luke smiled. "Thanks Maisy."

* * *

It was a few minutes before the ceremony and Emily, Richard, Mia, Sookie and Rory were all sat in the living room waiting for Lorelai to come down in her dress.

"Are you ready?" Lorelai called.

"Yes come down already!" Sookie said excitedly.

Lorelai walked downstairs beaming. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Oh my..." Sookie said getting emotional. "You're beautiful." She smiled.

"You really are." Mia smiled.

"Thanks Sook." Lorelai beamed.

"Yeh mom, it's so pretty! Luke's going to love it!" Rory grinned.

Lorelai grinned at her daughter and then looked over to her parents who hadn't said anything. "Well?" She asked cautiously.

"It's...you look beautiful." Richard said emotionally.

"Thanks dad." Lorelai smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes. He hedl them back as she couldn't cry yet. "Mom?" She asked.

"It's gorgeous, Lorelai. Luke is a lucky man." Emily said quietly.

"We should get going. Luke will be there already." Sookie said.

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked at Rory "You ready to start the rest of our lives?" She asked.

Rory grinned. "Let's do it!"

They all got into the limo which her parents had insisted on getting to take her to the inn. Lorelai didn't want to be too fancy but she'd agreed so that her parents felt like they had done something for the wedding.

They arrived at the inn and went through to the back where the ceremony was taking place outside.

"I should get to my seat." Emily said. "You do look beautiful."

"Me too." Mia smiled.

"Thanks mom, Mia." Lorelai said and watched her walk off and obviously signalled everyone that they were ready as Lorelai heard music start to play.

Luke looked back when the music started playing and saw Emily take her seat. He then saw Sookie beaming as she walked down the aisle in her bridesmaid's dress and take her place. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he watched Rory start to walk towards him. She beamed at him and went and stood next to Sookie. He took a deep breath knowing Lorelai was next. He took a minute and then looked back and he saw Lorelai walking towards him with her dad guiding her. He felt a lump in her throat and he tried to swallow but he couldn't believe he was this lucky. This was the woman he was going to marry.

Lorelai saw Luke at the end of the aisle and she couldn't help but beam. He was standing there in his suit and he looked so handsome. And he was all hers. She couldn't believe her luck. They got to the end of the aisle. Her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and then she was there, standing next to Luke, ready to get married.

"You look beautiful." Luke said quietly.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Lorelai smiled reaching out and holding his hand.

* * *

"Now I hear you have made your own vows." Reverend Skinner said. "Lorelai, would you like to go first?" He said.

Lorelai nodded and turned so she was facing Luke. "Luke, I honestly never thought this day would come." She started. "You were the first man who didn't treat me any different to any other person. You accepted me for who I was and you loved me for who I was. Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. For Rory. You always treated us like a package deal and I love that you love Rory as much as you love me. You are exactly the man I want to be with. You're kind, you're decent, you're funny. I just love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said emotionally, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"Luke?" Reverend Skinner prompted.

Luke took a deep breath trying to compose herself. "You stole my heart, Lorelai. Ever since the first day we met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love everything about you. You're an amazing person and an amazing mom. I love both you and Rory so much and I want to thank you for finally giving me something to live for. I can't wait to start our lives together as a proper family." He smiled.

"Thank you." Reverend Skinner smiled.

Luke and Lorelai then exchanged rings before they were then pronounced husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Luke smirked and leaned forward and gave Lorelai a loving kiss which prompted lots of cheers and clapping.

* * *

Outside was soon set up for the reception and dinner was being served. It was soon time for speeches and Luke stood up first.

"Ok, for all of you who know me, you know I'm not great at this public speaking but I just wanted to thank you all for coming today. Lorelai and I am really happy that you are able to share this special day with us." He said. "Now before I hand the speeches over to the others, I would like to announce something. Some papers came in the post yesterday and I am so proud to announce that my adoption of Rory has finally been made official." He smiled looking over at Rory who was looking surprised but also very happy. "I guess you're stuck with me now." He joked.

"Yay!" Rory squealed and shot out of her chair and ran over and launched herself at Luke giving him a hug.

He chuckled and hugged her back happily as everyone were smiling at how sweet they were. "There's one other thing." He said and Rory went to sit down again, grinning. He glanced over at Luke. "Something else came in the post yesterday. Jess, we're officially your legal guardians." He smiled. "Welcome to the family."

Jess grinned but stayed sitting down as he wasn't as public with his emotions as Rory was.

"Well that concludes my speech. All I would like to say is that I am the happiest man alive today and I can't wait to start my life with my beautiful wife and Rory and Jess. So please, raise a toast to my family." He smiled.

He then sat back down and kissed Lorelai who was smiling lovingly at him. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Lorelai smiled. She then looked to see who's speech was next but she saw her parents' shocked faces and started to dread what their reaction would be to everything. She hadn't told them about the adoption or Jess because she knew how they would react.

They sat through the rest of speeches from Mia, Sookie and Maisy and Buddy and then it was time for the party. As the music started for their first dance, Lorelai spotted her parents heading into the inn. She sighed. "I'll be right back." She said to Luke before following them.

Luke watched as Lorelai caught up with her parents and it was obvious they were having words. He saw Emily gesture towards him and say something and then he saw Lorelai angrily say something back. Some more words were had before Emily and Richard headed into the inn and Lorelai headed back to him. "Everything ok?" He asked cautiously. "Where have your parents gone?"

"Home." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need them." She said.

"Lorelai..." He said softly.

"No. I've got everything I need here. I'm not going to let them ruin the best day of my life." Lorelai said. "Come on, it's our dance." She smiled.

"Lorelai..." He said.

"I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Really. Now do I have to force you or can I dance with my husband now?"

Luke smiled and held out his hand which she smiled and took. "After you." He smiled.

Rory and Jess watched as Lorelai and Luke danced, smiling and laughing the whole way through it. It soon ended and they kissed again resulting in cheers and wolf whistles.

"Time to involve the kids?" Luke asked.

Lorelai grinned. "Definitely!"

They walked over to Rory and Jess. Luke held his hand out to Rory. "May I have this dance with my new daughter?" He smiled.

Rory grinned and took it while Lorelai did the same with Jess.

Everyone commented on what a lovely family they made as they all danced together. Lorelai looked across at Luke and Rory and smiled as her daughter laughed at something that Luke had said. She turned back to Jess. "I had a chat with Rory this morning about what you asked me yesterday." She said.

"Really?" Jess asked looking up at her.

"She said she's happy to share me with you." Lorelai smiled.

Jess gave her a shy smile. "Really?"

"Really." She said.

"I wish you had always been my mom." He said quietly.

Lorelai smiled sympathetically at him. "Well let's look to the future shall we? We're a proper family now. Let's be happy about that."

Jess nodded and smiled. "I am happy." He said.

"Good." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day went quickly and lots of dancing and partying was done. Sookie had taken Rory and Jess back to hers as it had gotten late. Lorelai went over to Luke who was stood outside the inn looking up at the sky. She slipped her arm through hers. "You ok?" She asked.

Luke turned to her and smile. "How can I not be?" He said.

"I know you miss them." Lorelai said softly. "It's ok to be sad they're not here."

Luke sighed and looked up at the sky. "They are here. They saw us." He said quietly. He turned to her. "They would have loved you and Rory."

Lorelai smiled. "I wish we had known them. Everyone has nothing but nice things to say about them."

Luke smiled. "Yeh they were great people."

"So today..." Lorelai grinned leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Luke grinned back. "Today was amazing. I can't believe it's finally happened. We're married."

"We're married." Lorelai smiled.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too."

Luke turned to face her and gave her a loving kiss. They smiled at each other before snuggling up together and looking up at the stars together.

"Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeh?"

"I think I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

 **So there we go! It's over! The epilogue will be up tonight too hopefully! :) I really hoped you liked this chapter. I really wanted to give you all what you wanted. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again for all your support! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here's the epilogue! :)**

Epilogue

Lorelai wandered into the kitchen, heavily pregnant, and due any day. "So what are you cooking tonight?" She asked.

"Out!" Luke said pointing to the living room.

"I'm bored!" Lorelai pouted. "I promise I won't try to help this time."

"Yeh like you promised before. Out." He smirked.

"You're no fun." Lorelai pouted.

"I want it to be a surprise." He said. "It is sort of our date night what with the kids at Sookie's."

Lorelai softened a bit. "Fine..." She said.

"It will be done soon, I promise." He said.

Lorelai went through to the living when she suddenly felt water fall on the floor. She froze and looked down. "Um Luke?" She called.

"It'll be done soon! Watch some tv!" Luke called.

"No, Luke, I think I'm in labour!" She called.

"Yeh nice try! I'm not falling for that again!" Luke chuckled from the kitchen.

"No seriously!" Lorelai called. "Either I'm in labour or I've wet my pants and I think I've got past stage." She said. Suddenly she felt a contraction. "Arghh.." She groaned. "Luke please!" She called.

Luke heard something different in her voice and went through and his eyes widened when he saw the wet patch on the floor and Lorelai grimacing in pain. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "It's ok. It's going to be ok." He said. He waited until the contraction had finished. "Ok we need to get you to the hospital." He said rushing upstairs to get her bag they had packed. He then ran back downstairs and led Lorelai to the truck.

"The kids..." Lorelai said.

"I'll call Sookie on the way." Luke promised. He got her into the truck and he drove off to the hospital.

* * *

"She's beautiful." Luke smiled down at his daughter as he sat next to Lorelai holding their baby girl. He looked up at her and leaned over to give her a kiss. "And you were amazing."

Lorelai smiled. "She's perfect." She agreed.

"Definitely." Luke smiled. He looked up at her. "So we're agreed on the name then?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded.

Just then the door got pushed open and Sookie came in with Rory and Jess. "Is it ok to come in?" She asked.

"Yeh come on in Sook." Lorelai smiled. "Thanks for bringing them."

"No problem. Aw she's so cute!" Sookie cooed over the baby.

"Thanks Sook." Lorelai then looked at Rory and Jess. "Come on over you two."

They walked over to Luke who was holding their new sibling.

"Rory, Jess, meet your new sister, Alice Mia Danes." Lorelai smiled.

"Aw Lorelai, Mia's going to be touched." Sookie smiled.

"Well we thought about how much she means to both of us. We wanted to show her that." Lorelai said.

"She's so small..." Rory said gazing at her sister.

"Babies are meant to be small." Jess smirked.

"What do you think?" Luke asked them.

"She's great!" Rory grinned.

"Pretty cool." Jess said.

* * *

Over the next few years, they built an extension onto the Crap Shack making room for a bedroom for Jess as he had been sharing with Rory since Alice had been born. Lorelai and Luke had discussed moving but the house meant too much to them so they agreed to just expand it. Alice grew up with her own unique personality. Her favourite item of clothing turned into a backwards baseball hat as she wanted to look like her dad. She was a right daddy's girl but she was as close to her mom as well. She loved playing with Rory and Jess as well.

Lorelai and Luke enjoyed married life immensely. They went to Martha's Vineyard for their honeymoon while Sookie and Mia looked after Rory and Jess. They doted on Alice and loved how their family had grown so much since they started dating. It had taken Rory and Jess about year but gradually Rory started calling Luke dad and Jess started calling Lorelai mom. After the first fewl times trying it out, it started to become more natural and they felt like a proper family. Rory and Jess' bond was special. They had a strong brother/sister like bond and they loved each other's company. They were inseparable. When they finished at Stars Hollow Elementary School, they started going to Stars Hollow High along with Lane.

Lorelai hadn't talked to her parents since the wedding. She told Luke snippets of the argument they had had but she never really wanted to talk about them. She was happy and wanted to enjoy what she had. She had the best husband and three amazing kids. Her life was good. She also got promoted to assistant manager at the inn after which they all had a celebratory meal at Sniffy's. Luke liked taking the family there as he wanted them to have a relationship with Maisy and Buddy.

 **It's not very long, I know, but epilogues aren't normally! I hope I gave you an insight in what happened in the years leading up to the sequel! Thank you again for all your support for this story! The sequel will be up tomorrow probably and I may add stuff in that about what's happened before. Keep your reviews coming as I love hearing what you think! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you all decide to read the sequel. Thanks again! :) x**


End file.
